


Letters From an Angel

by fo44nd



Series: Angel [2]
Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F, Humor, Love Letters, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Wooing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 20:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 46,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17230664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fo44nd/pseuds/fo44nd
Summary: This is the sequel to Fancy Meeting You Here. I decided to try something a little different so I hope you all are willing to come with me again on a little trip. This story takes place in the months the couple are apart in the last chapter of FMYH. Slight AU Rizzles and will be rated mostly T but with M content. I do not own or profit off of anything Rizzoli & Isles.





	1. July 26, 2018

**Author's Note:**

> So this occurred to me when I was thinking what else I would want to write in the world of Fancy Meeting You Here. I had mentioned that the ladies wrote letters to each other offhand but as I was thinking about it, I really liked the idea of exploring their time apart through these letters. So, here is the first one...I hope you enjoy!

Jane had been back in Boston for a few days. The transition from the bliss of San Diego, which held Maura and Comic Con, to the daily grind of the Boston homicide division had been quite jarring for Jane. But, ever the fighter, Jane had pushed through.

What helped keep her going was the constant contact she had with one Doctor Maura Isles. The couple had quickly established a routine of texts, calls, and skype sessions that helped ease the ache of being apart so soon after finding one another. It wasn't the same as being able to hold her angel doctor, but it was much better than losing her forever.

Two days after they had separated in San Diego, Maura asked Jane for her address in an almost too casual way. Jane knew her angel doctor was planning something and given Maura's vast resources, Jane was a little anxious about what it could possibly be. Much to Jane's pleasant surprise, it wasn't some fancy present that Maura sent. On the fourth day of their separation, Jane received a piece of mail on very familiar stationary, the words Doctor Maura Isles embossed on the envelope. Jane waited until she had gotten upstairs, opened a beer, and settled on her couch before she opened it.

_My Dearest Jane,_

_I know that we have just said goodbye, but I already miss your presence by my side. Truthfully, not just by my side. I cannot stop the memories of your beautiful skin engulfing mine from invading my every waking moment. You have infected me, Jane. You are both the disease and the cure. I am not myself now that I have known you and I find myself not wanting to return to that person. You have changed a base molecule of my being and I am evolving into a new version of myself that requires you, craves your very essence in my life. Know that I am thinking about you and your brilliant smile, wild hair, and delicious lips always, and I count the minutes until I can see your stunning face again, my goddess._

_With an aching heart,_

_Maura_

Jane sat back on her couch dumbly, completely blown away by the simple yet devastating words from her angel. For someone who claimed to be awkward at times, she was quite the wordsmith. Jane felt herself swooning once again. How was she supposed to respond? Jane knew her limitations when it came to communicating how she felt. She was much better at showing than telling.

Jane thought hard about how to reward Maura's letter as she sipped at her beer. Maura could have easily sent an email or a text but she had taken the time to send her words through the mail and that meant the world to Jane. The care that her angel doctor took when it came to Jane almost had her in a constant state of euphoria.

Jane decided that she should attempt to write a response. As she rummaged around for scratch paper and a pen, Jane realized quickly that she was going to need more beer if she was going to have any chance at succeeding at this.

R&I

Jane was on her fourth beer and still no closer to getting anywhere close to having something suitable to send to Maura. Jane crumbled up the latest piece of paper in frustration and threw it on top of the impressive pile that had formed at her feet. This was a lot harder than she thought, even with the liquid courage.

Just as Jane was getting up to get another beer, hoping desperately that this was the one that would give her inspiration, there was a beeping sound coming from her laptop that indicated that there was an incoming call. Jane clumsily dashed to her laptop, knowing exactly who could be calling her right now. She got to the machine and swiftly hit the button to accept the call and was greeted by the always radiant vision of Maura.

"Angel!" Jane shouted excitedly. Maybe she didn't need that beer after all, she thought hearing how exaggerated her voice sounded. Maura's dimpled smile morphed into a face filled with surprise at Jane's tone.

"Jane, have you been drinking?" she asked sternly, a look of concern erasing the smile that Jane loved so much. Dipping her head in shame, Jane mumbled, "yeaaahh."

Jane snuck a peak at Maura after there was silence for a few moments and let out a sigh of relief at the look of adoration she saw. "Baby, what caused you to drink yourself tipsy?" Maura asked, stroking her finger across the screen, clearly wanting to reach out and touch Jane. The action reminded Jane of the letter she received and she felt herself swoon all over again.

Letting out a sigh of longing, Jane leaned closer to the screen and looked deep into her angel's pixelated eyes. "You," was her simple reply. She watched as Maura's face scrunched up in confusion.

"Me, why would I cause you to drink so much?" Maura asked, almost offended at the thought. Jane's drink addled brain took a moment to process why her angel would be upset and realized that she needed to give some context to her statement.

"Maur, angel, I got your letter today in the mail." Jane held Maura's eyes as realization erased the affronted look on her angelic face. Jane smiled shyly as Maura started to blush.

"Did you not like my letter, Jane?" Maura asked timidly. Jane so wished she could scoop her angel doctor up into her arms and erase all the worry that she could see. This distance thing was going to be a lot harder than she thought.

"I loved your letter, Maura," Jane said with as much conviction as she could muster in her inebriated state. Maura's blush deepened but was accompanied by an adorably proud dimpled grin. "I just felt like there was no way I could respond in a way you deserved and thought,-" Jane trailed off, embarrassment and inadequacy muddling her thoughts and halting her words. She felt so vulnerable that she couldn't look her angel in the eyes any longer and dipped her head, bringing her hands to dig into her wild mane.

"Jane." Never had she heard her name said like a benediction. Like her name alone was all that ever needed to be. Jane felt herself become whole again in the minute the words reached her ears. All the emotions that were clouding her thoughts cleared almost instantly the moment Maura said her name. Looking up through her eyelashes, Jane took in the angelic face, looking at her in the most adoring way.

"Baby, I don't know what you think I deserve but I know what I want and what I need. And they are both one in the same. You." Maura smiled at her like she had hung the moon. It was funny how the same word Jane had used that caused Maura such concern could make Jane's heart soar into the heavens. Maura could have anyone she wanted and she wanted Jane.

Clearing her throat of all the emotions that threatened to spill out, Jane said in her typical rasp with a bit more gravel thrown in, "Angel, I was drinking so that I could try to unlock how I feel about you so that I could write you a letter like the one you wrote me." Jane felt so uncomfortable admitting this to her confident girlfriend. Jane never liked when she wasn't in control but she was going to have to find a way to manage since her angel had turned her world upside down.

"Jane, baby, I would never expect you to reciprocate anything that doesn't feel natural to you. I enjoy writing how I feel about you. It gives me the opportunity to say the things that I cannot when I am in your presence. When I am with you," Maura let out a breath as if just the thought of that stole her breath away, "I am so discombobulated with the feelings you evoke. You make me so weak in the knees, Jane. I cannot possibly say my true feelings when your skin is touching mine and my very soul is aching to be engulfed by you."

Jane sighed, swooning once again and feeling a myriad of emotions. The things this woman made her feel. It was almost too much for Jane but she would never give up her angel, no matter how scary things got. Jane resolved right then and there that she would face her demons head on and allow Maura behind her walls, one way or another.

"Maura, thank you. Your words overwhelm me because they stir up so many things inside that I just don't know how to process. I am going to try to be better about how I respond, I promise." Jane sealed her promise with a kiss to her finger and placed that same finger against the screen where Maura's lips were. Maura smiled, both dimples on full display. Jane could do this. She didn't have a choice because losing Maura, her angel, wasn't an option.


	2. July 31, 2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mixed tapes, roses, and swooning

Jane had spent the last few days basking in the glow of Maura's words. Not that there was a drought of them. Maura loved to send Jane texts letting her know just how much she was thinking about her. And when they did Skype or FaceTime, Maura would shower Jane with so many compliments that sometimes Jane felt like her head was going to pop, her ego was getting so inflated. Jane tried to reciprocate but her skills were just so lacking in comparison to Maura's. Maura kept reassuring her that she didn't care, but Jane didn't like feeling inadequate, especially since she already didn't feel worthy of all the love and praise her angel doctor bestowed on her.

Jane wracked her brain trying to think of a way she could show Maura what she was feeling that wouldn't break her budget. Besides, Maura was rich! She could buy whatever she wanted, so Jane knew she had to make her gifts something that were more from the heart and showed that Jane saw the person behind the clothes and the money. Jane just wasn't sure how to get this across to Maura.

It finally came to Jane a few days later when she had the day off and was just lounging around, watching TV. She had been flipping through the channels when she came across the 80s movie Say Anything. It was a cheesy 80s rom-com and Jane would never admit this to anyone, but she absolutely loved it. Hunkering down into her couch, she made herself comfortable to enjoy one of her guilty pleasures.

As the iconic scene in which Lloyd holds up the boombox outside of Diane's window started, Jane felt herself getting misty-eyed at the first notes of Peter Gabriel's "In Your Eyes." That is when it hit Jane. She might not be able to write the poetry that seemed to flow from Maura like water but Jane had an extensive musical knowledge that she could use to help convey her feelings for her angel doctor. And to make this idea even better, Maura had expressed during their conversations her lack of knowledge of pop culture thanks to her upbringing abroad. As Jane wiped a stray tear that had fallen down her cheek without permission, she knew that she finally had a way to woo her angel.

R&I

Jane was anxious. She had sent her gift to Maura several days ago and it should have gotten there by now. However, Jane had yet to hear from her angel doctor. Jane sat at her desk at BPD chewing on her fingernail, lost in thought.  _Maybe it had gotten lost in the mail or maybe it had fallen behind something and Maura wouldn't find it for years until she moved. Or maybe-_ Jane's frantic thoughts were interrupted when Frost and Frankie came barging into the squad room, loud and boisterous as her two boys always were.

"Janie, if you keep that up, you won't have a finger left," Frankie teased. "Yeah, partner, I'm pretty sure Maura wouldn't want you missing any fingers," Frost chimed in, wagging his eyebrows to drive home the point of his innuendo. Jane rolled her eyes, but taking their point, removed her finger from between her teeth and wiped her hands off on her slacks.

"What's got you all riled up, Jane?" Frost asked, nothing but care showing through his expressive brown eyes. Jane sometimes forgot how compassionate her knucklehead of a partner could be when he wasn't broing out with Frankie. He was always there for her, as a partner and as a friend.

"Oh, just something I sent Maura. I thought she would have gotten it by now, but I haven't heard from her all day which is so strange. Not even a text!" Jane exclaimed, getting more and more agitated as she had continued. Frankie laughed at his sister before laying a calming hand on her shoulder.

"Janie, I'm sure she's just been busy. She's a big time doctor. Whatever you sent, I'm sure she loved it and will be gushing all over you by later tonight." At her brother's statement, Jane couldn't help the blush that took over her face. Thinking of Maura gushing had taken her brain in a totally inappropriate direction and Jane felt her body heat up at the memory of what a gushing Maura Isles was like. She licked her lips, savoring the memory.

"Eww, stop that! Wherever you just went, that is not what I meant!" Frankie said, disgust seeping from his every word. This caused both Jane and Frost to laugh loudly. Jane shook her head, relieved to have her boys around to always provide a nice distraction when she needed it.

"Alright, kids, I'm going to call it a day and head home. I'll catch you two tomorrow." Jane grabbed her jacket from the back of her chair and was easing it on when her phone chimed indicating she had a text message. Trying not to appear too eager, Jane slowly reached for her phone, knowing that her boys were watching her every move. Unlocking the phone, Jane saw that it was indeed a message from Maura. After reading it, Jane knew her face gave away her confusion.

"What's a matter, Janie?" Frankie asked. Jane knew she was frowning and couldn't fix her face back to neutral. "Um," Jane cleared her throat, hearing the emotion in her voice, "Maura said she can't talk today. She'll call me tomorrow." Jane knew her voice was full of sadness.

"Aww, Jane, I'm sure everything is fine. You want to come out for a beer with Frankie and me?" Frost asked, trying to cheer her up.

"Naw, I think I'll just head home, shower, and relax. Thanks, see you tomorrow," Jane said dejectedly.

R&I

Jane had just gotten home and was in the middle of changing when there was a knock at her door. Quickly pulling on some sweatpants and an old Red Sox t-shirt, Jane hopped to the front door and yanked it open, not looking at the peephole as she normally would . She was greeted with a faceful of flowers, red roses to be exact.

"Delivery for a Ms. Jane Rizzoli," came a voice from somewhere in the sea of flowers. Jane was too shocked to answer. "Hello?" came the disconnected voice again.

"Uh, yeah, sorry, that's me," Jane managed to stutter out and accept a bunch as they were thrust at her.

"Can you please take these? There are three others back in the van. I'll have you sign for them when I bring the last batch," the man that Jane could now clearly see said, obviously upset at having to go back down the stairs for multiple trips. Jane returned to her senses enough to take the flowers into her apartment and placed them on the breakfast bar in her kitchen. She knew that if he was going to make several trips, Jane was going to have to tip him well and so she went scrounging in her wallet for some money.

Ten minutes and three equally beautiful bouquets of roses of different colors later, Jane went to offer the sweating man her tip to show her gratitude for his effort after she signed for the delivery. Surprisingly, the man shrugged it off saying, "I've already been well compensated for this. Thanks for the thought though. I gotta say, ma'am, someone really loves you." With that, he turned around and hustled back down the stairs leaving Jane gaping at the space where he had just stood.

Jane finally came to her senses and closed the door. Turning and leaning back on to it, she surveyed the garden of roses that now made up her kitchen and dining area. There were red, pink, yellow, and purple roses, two dozen of each. Jane stared wide-eyed. This must have cost a fortune, meaning they could only be from one person. Jane gulped as she went to unfold the note that had accompanied the delivery.

_My Dearest Jane,_

_I am in a state of never ending happiness and it is all thanks to you. Your gift, wow! It touched me so deeply and I could not find the proper words to express how much it meant to me so I thought I would let these roses do the talking for me. Each color represents the feelings I cannot accurately express to you. Know that you are in my heart and in my thoughts always._

_Yours,_

_Maura_

The flowers must be making her allergies act up because Jane was most assuredly not crying over a love note. Wiping roughly at her wet cheeks, Jane looked once more upon the menagerie of color that had invaded her home. This woman, Jane thought affectionately. Moving closer, Jane took a deep breath, taking in the new sweet smelling air that was permeating throughout her apartment. It smelled so lovely.

After a few minutes, Jane became curious about the meaning behind the flowers since Maura had said in her note that they expressed what she couldn't say. Jane took out her phone to google the meaning and upon finding a site that elucidated her, once again blamed allergies for the flood of tears that went streaming down her face.

**Red Roses - traditional symbol for love, romance, and will always be a way to say "I love you." The red rose has also reflected beauty and perfection. Deep or dark red roses can reveal an unconscious beauty.**

**Pink Roses - Words like admiration, gentleness, grace, gladness, joy and sweetness are just a few ways to describe the meaning behind the pink rose. A pink rose can also convey happiness, gracefulness and admiration.**

**Yellow Roses - Bright, cheerful and joyful are what come to mind when thinking of a yellow rose. Yellow roses create warm feelings and provide happiness. Giving yellow roses can tell someone the joy they bring you and the friendship you share.**

**Lavender Roses - Love at first sight or just an enchanting way to say, "I love you!" Lavender roses can offer a daily reminder of your love and eagerness to grow your relationship.**

R&I

Jane had managed to get herself together and find various containers to hold all the flowers that Maura had inundated her with, not really being one to have vases lying around. Even if she did, there was just too many of them. Roses could now be seen coming out of jars, tall drinking glasses, and even beer bottles. That made Jane laugh to herself, knowing that Maura would probably be appalled that her thoughtful  _expensive_  gift was now residing in an empty beer bottle.

Jane didn't have too much time to enjoy her own amusement as her laptop started beeping, indicating an incoming Skype call. Jane immediately felt her heart soar, knowing that it could be only one person. She practically skipped over to her laptop and scooped it up into her lap as she plopped down on the couch, giddy to see her angel. As soon as she accepted the call, Jane was met with "In Your Eyes" blaring through her speakers and Maura's teary eyed smile radiating from her screen. Turning the volume down on her laptop, Jane couldn't help reflecting the brilliant smile of her angel doctor right back at her.

"Hi beautiful," Jane rasped out through her megawatt smile. It never failed to set her heart a flutter to see Maura's face, let alone her angel's face that exuded such happiness. "I thought I wouldn't be seeing you until tomorrow."

"Hello yourself, my goddess," Maura said lowly, her smile turning into a coy smirk quickly. Jane felt her mouth go dry and her core clench at the lust that was evident in her angel's eyes. "I must admit, I endured a bout of hives sending that text. I wanted to throw you off so I could surprise you," Maura said, looking extremely proud of herself.

Jane chuckled lightly as she said, "I see you got my gift." She smiled at Maura but was having trouble maintaining some semblance of composure the longer Maura stared at her with such hungry eyes.

"Oh Jane," Maura responded lightly, her lust morphing into adoration in an instant. "You claim not to be able to express yourself but my word! I am still speechless." She looked through the screen and focused on Jane's eyes so intensely that Jane could feel her reaching into her soul. "I loved it, but judging by the few flowers I can see in the background, you know by now just how much I did." Jane watched as Maura blushed a deep crimson, embarrassed by her huge thank you gesture.

"I'm not sure if Boston has any more roses since I'm pretty sure you bought out the whole city, angel," Jane said, jokingly, fondness obvious in her tone. Maura blushed some more and tilted her head to look away. "Now now, Maura, please don't take that gorgeous face away from me. I look forward to seeing it every day." Maura looked back at Jane and seeing the truth Jane was trying to convey, smiled her full dimpled smile.

"What made you think of sending me a compilation CD, Jane?" Jane let out a snort of laughter, causing Maura to frown at her through the screen. Rushing to make sure that Maura knew she wasn't laughing at her per se, Jane explained, "It's a mixtape, Maur, not a compilation CD."

Maura still looked confused. "But, Jane, you sent me a CD. How is that a mixtape?" Jane smiled lovingly at her angel doctor. "Maur, never change," she said chuckling. Maura started to pout and Jane wished she could kiss that pout away. Distance was hard but Jane wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth with the technology that allowed them to still see each other on a daily basis.

"Angel, they used to be made on tapes and even though the medium has changed, it's still called a mixtape," Jane explained patiently. She watched Maura process what she said and then shrug and nod, seemingly accepting Jane's word for it.

"Thankfully, I now have you to be my guide through popular culture. You do not understand how lost I have been without you, Jane," Maura teased, stroking the screen lovingly. Jane felt her heart fill with joy. She may not have Maura's resources, but Maura needed her and wanted her.

"So you really liked my gift?" Jane asked timidly. She didn't like feeling insecure but Jane needed the reassurance from her angel doctor.

"My turning your home into a flower shop should be indication enough, Jane, but if you need to hear it, yes, I loved your gift. And I lo-" Maura hesitated, biting her lip, apparently physically trying to restrain herself from whatever she was about to say next.

"Yes, angel?" Jane prompted, literally sitting on the edge of the couch waiting for Maura's words. Jane had a feeling she knew what Maura wanted to say but she wanted to hear it from Maura's lips. Jane leaned closer to the screen, as if she could physically encourage Maura to say the three words that Jane had been struggling to hold back since they parted in San Diego.

"And, I look forward to being able to hold you soon," Maura said, gaining confidence from her words. Jane couldn't help feeling disappointed. "I have confirmed that I should be in Boston in October." October. That was still almost three months away. Jane let out a sigh that Maura noticed, as her face melted into a sappy smile.

"I know, beautiful, but that's the soonest I can get away. Unless…" Maura trailed off. Jane got excited for a moment until Maura said her next words, "unless you can make a weekend trip out here?" Maura looked so hopeful that Jane hated to burst her bubble of excitement.

"Sorry, angel, I just took leave for Comic Con and with starting my new position with homicide, I won't be able to get away for a long while," Jane said despondently. This sucked, Jane thought.

"Well, Jane, then October it is. I have to go now, duty calls, but I wanted you to know how much you affected me with your gift and I wanted to see that you got my flowers. Goodnight, Jane," Maura said affectionately, once again stroking her finger along the screen.

Jane sighed as she said, "Goodnight Maura. Until tomorrow, angel." With that their connection was terminated and Jane was left in her aromatic apartment, longing for the woman who had captured her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it got a little angsty at the end but remember, they will be reunited. As someone who has had long distance relationships, I know the angst that goes on when you cannot be with the person you love. I want to explore that but know that they end up happily together.


	3. August 7, 2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More wooing and a certain phrase is shared...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexy times ahead that earn the M rating in this chapter...

A week of texts and Skype sessions had helped the couple to continue their romance but it still wasn't the same as being able to hold one another in their arms. Jane was missing the feel of her angel's body pressed against hers immensely. A few nights, the couple had fallen asleep laying side to side on their beds, facing their computer screens, but it had only left Jane feeling cold when she woke up in the morning to a metal laptop.

In an effort to soothe herself, Jane decided to watch a movie that always comforted her. It was another 80s rom/com that she would deny loving to everyone except maybe Maura, which Jane ended up having to do when Maura called her on the phone in the middle of one of her favorite scenes.

Jane hadn't had time to pause the movie before answering, too excited to pick up once she heard Maura's ringtone, Oingo Boingo's Dead Man's Party, a recent change from the imperial march from Star Wars. Jane was always finding funny ways to incorporate Maura's profession into her ringtone. She hadn't told Maura any of this, of course, but it humored Jane and her boys to no end.

"Hey, Angel! To what do I owe this pleasant surprise?" Jane chirped into her phone, a wide grin taking over her face at the beginning sounds of her love's honey coated voice.

"Hello, darling, I-" Maura paused, causing Jane to look at the phone in confusion to see if they had been disconnected. Seeing the connection timer still counting up, Jane asked tentatively, "Maur?"

"Oh, sorry, Jane, I just thought I heard a song from your CD in the background and I was caught up," Maura said shyly, her voice becoming rougher as went on. Jane looked to the TV screen and realized that 'Hungry Eyes' was playing and Jane had, in fact, put that on the mixtape for Maura. Jane blushed, even though Maura couldn't see it, knowing her angel knew what she had been up to.

"Caught up how?" Jane prodded, wanting to know why her angel doctor's voice had suddenly sounded as if she was aroused. It couldn't possibly just be from the song from Dirty Dancing.

"Um," Maura stalled, clearing her throat at the sound of her voice still rough with desire. Jane waited patiently, something she could only do when it came to her angel.

After several moments with the song playing before the scene changed and the dialogue came back, Jane finally found the remote and paused the movie, focusing fully on the phone and her angel doctor who was still suspiciously quiet.

Finally, Maura seemed to shake herself out of her thoughts and asked, "Can we Skype, Jane?" Jane was surprised by the request but never turned down an opportunity to see her love.

"Of course, Maur, let me go get my laptop. See you soon, angel," Jane replied sweetly before disconnecting the call, hopping up off the couch to grab her laptop which was still in her bedroom from their late night chat yesterday.

Moments after she had settled herself back on the couch with her computer, Jane's laptop beeped, alerting her to the incoming Skype call. Jane answered immediately, a big smile plastered on her face without her knowledge as the image of her angel took up the screen.

"Hello, beautiful," Maura's honeyed voice came through the speakers, her own face reflecting the wide smile Jane was wearing, her hazel eyes twinkling, the flecks of gold shimmering through the laptop screen. Jane felt herself let out a deep sigh, her whole body melting at the look she was receiving from her angel doctor, a feeling of being home slowly meandering throughout every part of her body. This had been happening more and more recently and Jane could only image how much that feeling would increase when the couple was reunited again.

"Hello, yourself, gorgeous," Jane rasped, feeling her heart soar when she saw the way Maura's eyes started to constrict at the sound of Jane's voice. Jane loved this effect she had over her angel and took every opportunity she could to use it.

Maura let out a little whimper at the sound and swallowed hard as she looked down, presumably to Jane's lips. There had been a lot of lip gazing during their video chats, both women desperately wanting to kiss the other. It was almost like torture but it still warmed Jane's heart that Maura wanted to kiss her so badly after these weeks of separation.

"So, angel, you wanted to see me because…" Jane trailed off, smirking as she teased her love. In truth, Jane always wanted to speak to Maura through Skype if they could. She obviously would much rather Maura be physically in the same room with her but this was as close as they would get for the time being and Jane craved it.

Maura blushed slightly as she dipped her head, only looking up through her lashes when she heard Jane chuckle. "When I heard the song in the background, it made me want to see your eyes." Maura had said this in such a quiet tone that Jane would have missed it if not for the quality of the microphone Maura had on her computer. Jane thought on Maura's words for a few moments before breaking out into a smug grin.

"My eyes, you say," Jane started, pretending to think hard about that, even going so far as to tap her index finger against the side of her temple. Maura laughed at Jane's actions and the sound sent Jane's heart soaring. Jane was addicted to that sound and would do almost anything to hear it, even make a fool of herself.

"Yes, Jane, your eyes. When you look at me, I can see your hunger for me," Maura replied, her voice dropping an octave, her own eyes seeming to transform before Jane's. Jane licked her lips, watching as Maura followed the movement with her eyes that were quickly dilating.

"J-Jane?," came Maura's strained voice. Maura looked so wanton, lust clearly wrapping her up in its clutches the more she looked at Jane.

"Yes, angel?" Jane queried in reply, her own desire starting to sky rocket out of control. Despite everything the pair talked about and sent through text, email, and letters, nothing had really crossed the line into full sexting or even phone sex. The way Maura's eyes were focused on her with such hunger, Jane thought that now might be the moment where the couple crossed that line.

"I want you, Jane, so badly," Maura croaked out, Jane visibly seeing the muscles in Maura's neck contracting, leading Jane to imagine what other muscles were contracting in other, lower, places on Maura's stunning body. Jane couldn't help the low moan that escaped at that thought.

"Baby, so do I," whined Jane in reply. Were they really going to do this? Finally? Jane had been trying to meet her own needs but after having had her angel, in so many ways, it was hard to feel fulfilled by her lacking attempts at getting off. Jane's body craved Maura, needed Maura to be the one to send her over the edge of her passion.

"Would you-" Maura stopped mid query, suddenly flushing even redder, making Jane want to reach through the screen to kiss the crimson cheeks that were both adorable and sexy as hell.

"Would I what, Maur?" Jane rasped out, her voice gravelly with her own want. Maura looked up through her lashes again and upon seeing Jane's encouraging face, continued.

"Would you be willing to, to," Maura closed her eyes and took a deep breath, seemingly to fortify herself, before finally finishing her question. "Would you be willing to pleasureyourselfwhileIwatched?" Maura rushed out all in one breath.

Jane was taken aback, her angel never really quite inarticulate unless Jane was doing something completely sinful to her body. The fact that Maura had rushed anything in this manner was shocking enough but once Jane processed what she had said, Jane was even more shocked at the request.

Taking her time to think about what her angel doctor wanted, Jane looked to the bedroom that she could see from her couch, thinking about how it wouldn't quite be Maura's touch, but maybe this would finally allow her to get the release that her body had been refusing her for weeks now.

Apparently she had taken too much time to think because suddenly Maura was saying in a very defeated voice, "nevermind Jane. Forget I said anything. I am so sorry for even suggesting such a thing in the first place." Jane's head snapped back to the computer screen once she heard the sorrow in Maura's voice and her heart broke a bit at seeing how subdued her angel looked. This would not do, not in the least. Jane was going to fix this, now.

"Baby, please look at me," Jane coaxed and when Maura did, Jane allowed her wickedest grin to spread across her face. "I would love to, but, you have to as well. I want to see what watching me does to you, Maura." Maura's eyes bulged for a moment before she nodded vigorously at the screen. Jane let out a devilish laugh at that and began moving toward her bedroom.

"Well, assume the position, Maur, because I want to see  _everything_ ," Jane purred.

R&I

After some shuffling around to get the laptop in just the right position, Jane stepped back from her bed, checking that her whole body was in the frame. Maura was doing the same thing, fidgeting slightly as she stepped back as well. Jane thought her angel looked so adorable, nervous about what they were about to embark on, even though she had been the one to suggest it.

"While I wish I could be the one doing this, go ahead and take off that lovely dress, Maur," Jane rasped, eyes glued to her screen. She was suddenly regretting not having a TV in her bedroom. Jane would have loved to project what she was seeing onto a large screen on her wall so that she could see in high definition every delicious inch of her girlfriend's slowly unwrapped body. Jane groaned as Maura shimmied the dress down her hips, aching to touch, to feel.

"Jaaane," Maura chided, "you're supposed to be doing this too." Jane gave a soft chuckle and started to pull her t-shirt over her head, stopping midway when she heard the groan coming from her laptop. Jane peaked her head over her shirt to see Maura licking her lips, eyes glued to Jane's torso. Jane grinned to herself, and slowed the progress of her shirt removal, flexing her abs a bit more than was necessary for the action.

"Jane," came Maura's breathless response to Jane's taunting. Finally, removing her shirt completely and tossing it somewhere on the floor, Jane smirked, flexing a bit more. Maura just closed her eyes and groaned even louder.

"Why are you torturing me even more?" Maura whined. Jane laughed. Maura rarely whined and it was adorable.

"Because I can." Jane shrugged and began to remove her bra, enjoying the attention she had from Maura's intense eyes. Maura had removed her dress but seemed to have gotten stuck with her hands behind her back at her own bra, apparently having become hypnotized at the sight of Jane's rippling abs. Jane had almost forgotten how much Maura liked this one feature of her body. Almost.

"Baby, you want to release that gorgeous rack that god bestowed upon you for me?" Jane teased, enjoying the blush that seemed to start from Maura's chest, eventually reaching her chiseled cheeks.

"I got distracted," Maura pouted, finally unclasping her lacy bra, revealing to Jane her well endowed bosom. Jane had not previously been a breast woman, but being presented with the rack of god would change anyone's mind. Seeing Jane go still, Maura smirked, enjoying the shift of power back into her favor.

After several moments of Jane just ogling her through the screen, Maura giggled before saying smugly, "now look who is distracted." It took Jane a few seconds to realize Maura was teasing her but she really didn't care. All she could think about were all the times she had nuzzled those firm yet malleable globes with her face, lapping at hardened nipples. Jane felt her core clench at the memory.

"I was just remembering how you sounded when I would take your hard nipple into my mouth. It was very distracting," Jane countered once she had gotten herself under a bit more control. Maura's strangled gasp at her words left Jane feeling confident in her ability to shift the sphere of power back into her court.

"Jane! Stop teasing, please, darling!" Maura pleaded. Aww, Maura must be just as hard up as Jane was. Parts of their conversations had gotten a lot steamier as of late so Jane understood her angel's desire to quick stalling and get to the fun part.

"Yes, Maura, I promise, no more teasing, well not you at least," she replied with a salacious wink. This caused Maura to groan loudly, falling back onto her bed in a huff, the screen bouncing slightly at the motion. Jane enjoyed watching Maura's beautiful breasts bounce as well as her angel settled back, adjusting pillows so she was comfortable, but making sure she could also watch Jane.

Now it was Jane's turn to groan in frustration. Once Maura was comfortable, she wasted no time slipping her hand down into her lace panties, intent on touching herself, eyes glued to Jane. At Maura's moan, Jane imagined her finger finding her straining clit. Jane quickly removed the rest of her clothes and made herself comfortable on her bed. Maura let a small smirk slip ontoher lips before she was groaning again, her hand disappearing further into her underwear.

"Maurrr," Jane whined, "I want to see everything." Maura's smirk increased before she let out a gasp, caused by what, Jane could only imagine. And imagine she did, picturing Maura's fingers dipping into her tight channel, leaking with her desire for Jane.

"Please, Maura, please, let me see," Jane begged. Her angel could shift things so quickly back into her favor. Jane moved her own hands down to caress her tight nipples and drenched core. She started to play with her hard nubs, on both her chest and in between her thighs. Maura moaned again and Jane saw that Maura realized what Jane was doing.

Maura stopped her ministrations for a quick moment, discarded her panties in a flash, and then, spreading her legs wide offering Jane a fantastic view, resumed her actions, in full view of Jane's intense gaze.

"God, angel, you are so beautiful," Jane husked out, moving her fingers over her clit with more purpose at the sight of Maura's bare flesh, just making out the glistening of her arousal through the screen. Maura beamed at Jane's words and redoubled her efforts, easing two fingers inside herself while she rubbed small circles over her clit. Her face contorted into a blissful grimace, her mouth making an O shape with the new pleasure.

Jane moaned as she increased her pace, easing fingers inside herself, trying to keep up with Maura's actions, wanting them to reach their climaxes together. Maura's lust filled eyes looked back at the screen but this time seemed to hold Jane's own wanton eyes as she took herself hard. Jane mirrored her ministrations and quickly felt herself getting close to her peak.

"Fuck, Maur, I'm going to come," Jane choked out, her skin tight and tingling as her stomach coiled at her impending release.

"Come for me Jane, please, come for me," Maura canted, writhing on her bed, fingers buried within herself, rubbing hard at her clit. Maura's pleas were enough to send Jane toppling over the edge into a hard orgasm, her entire body going rigid at the cresting of her actions.

"FUCK!" Jane screamed, finally her body releasing, going limp, fingers still inside, but still. It was only a moment later that Maura's own screams filled the air.

"I LOVE YOU JANE!" Jane's eyes snapped to the scream at hearing these words, surprised to hear them as they had not said this to each other yet. Jane watched intensely as Maura went limp before her, not seemingly aware of what she had just uttered in the throes of passion. Eventually, Maura turned to look at Jane with a sated smile easily displayed across her euphoric face. Jane couldn't help but tease her.

"Feeling better, Doctor Isles?" Jane rasped, her throat a bit sore from her climax. Maura's smile just grew as she responded.

"So much better." Maura's euphoric grin was contagious, Jane reflecting it right back to her.

Sobering slightly, Jane wanted to discuss what Maura had screamed during her orgasm. However just as she started to speak, Maura's phone could be heard ringing in the background. Maura gave Jane a sympathetic look before scrambling to go get her phone.

Jane could hear her, "Isles" come through the speakers before Maura's voice was just a murmur in the background. Jane suddenly felt vulnerable and slipped under the sheets, covering her heated flesh, suddenly not wanting to bare in front of the camera. When Maura came back, she was wearing a robe and although she was smiling, she looked sad.

"Jane, darling, I am so sorry to have to do this," she started. Jane knew where this was going and just held up her hand, halting her angel from explaining any further.

"I get it, angel. I am probably one of the few people who really can. Go save the world. Thank you for this. It was nice," Jane said shyly, pulling the sheet up a little more to cover her bare chest.

Maura chuckled at Jane's sudden shyness and blew a kiss at the screen before saying, "it was more than nice, beautiful. I will speak to you soon. Bye, Jane." Jane waved and then the screen went blank, Maura gone from her sight. This time, it hurt a little more, Jane still reeling from Maura's climactic confession.

R&I

For two days Jane didn't know how to act when Maura called or when they Skyped. She had no idea how to bring up what Maura had yelled during their mutual masterbation session. Jane wanted to know if she meant it or if it was just something that came out in the heat of the moment. Jane was somewhat afraid either way of the answer.

It was on the third day after their little escapade that Jane received one of Maura's letters. For the first time since they had started dating, Jane was not sure she wanted to open it. What if Maura acted like everything was fine and used those silky smooth words to express everything but her love. Or worse yet, what if she did confess her love in the letter and Jane would have to figure out a way to respond?

 _Ugh_ , Jane huffed to herself,  _just open the damn letter_. Dropping down on her couch heavily, Jane broke the seal on the envelope, embossed with Maura's name of course, and pulled out the now very familiar stationary. Taking a deep breath, closing her eyes tight for a moment while she held it, Jane expelled the cleansing breath, opened her eyes, and began to read the letter.

_My Dearest Jane,_

_I am writing this shortly after our lovely 'chat' today. I am so sorry I was called away to a scene after that incredible experience. I wanted nothing more than to bask in our mutual satisfaction for the rest of the evening, falling asleep with visions of your gorgeous face in ecstasy. Instead, I was forced to have images I would rather forget etched into my mind, marring our experience. I will make that up to you, Jane. I promise. Soon._

_I must address something that I am slightly embarrassed to discuss and I am showing my cowardice by writing it to you here, instead of just speaking with you about it. In part, this is because I had no intention of revealing something like that under those conditions. Well, possibly if we were physically together in the throes of passion but still, I had wanted much more ideal circumstances when I said those words to you._

_All this is to stall from saying that yes, Jane, I meant what I said. I love you. I have loved you since the very first moment I saw you, drifting beautifully in the pool in the San Diego sun, looking like a Greek goddess. I have never thought of myself as someone sentimental enough to believe in love at first sight. But then, there you were, Jane._

_It has been a struggle for me not to blurt out the words sooner. Every time I look at you, I want to tell you what my heart holds. But my logical mind kept reminding me it was too soon. Too soon to love, but especially too soon to reveal that love. Again, I am sorry that it was said in the manner it was. What I am not sorry for is the emotion._

_I love you Jane. I would shout it from the rooftops but it seems I shouted it from my bedroom, 3,000 miles away. Does that still count, my love?_

_I hope you feel the same way. I suspect you do. If not, please do not feel pressured to say it to me or feel something you do not. Just know, no matter what, my love for you will not change._

_Yours completely and totally,_

_Maura_

Jane didn't realize she was crying until a tear hit the page holding her love's declaration. Jane quickly moved to remove the letter from her tear's path, wiping furiously at her face trying to cease the flow. Maura loved her. Jane was in another dimension, so full of emotions.

Her phone rang, dead man's party echoing through her living room. Jane rushed to get the phone, taking a moment to gather herself before she answered.

"Hello, Jane," came Maura's loving voice, floating from her speaker.  _Yes_ , Jane thought,  _it was love_.

"Hi angel," Jane croaked out, her throat still tight from all the emotions Maura's letter had invoked.

"Everything ok, Jane?" Maura's concern evident in her voice. Jane took at steadying breath, trying to rein in her scattered emotions.

"I got your letter today," Jane replied solemnly. There was silence on the phone, almost as if Maura was holding her breath, awaiting Jane's reaction. When the silence dragged on for several moments, Jane steeled herself to continue.

"Thank you, Maura. It was beautiful," Jane sniffed, tears springing back to her eyes as she recalled all the lovely things Maura had put on paper.

Maura still hadn't said anything and Jane knew what she was waiting for. Jane would have also rather had this happen face to face, in person, but she would not leave her angel hanging in suspense.

"I love you too, Maura. My angel, my love. I have almost told you so many times. I am surprised that you actually said it first since it has been on the tip of my tongue for so long. But, honestly, I am glad you did. Even if it was when you were having a super hot orgasm from watching me." Jane couldn't help the subtle teasing, it was her nature after all.

Maura let out a watery laugh, her tears evident to Jane even over the phone. "Jane!" Maura admonished, causing Jane to grin dopely, loving this particular tone of Maura's voice the most. It conveyed love and happiness, shyness and joy. Jane sighed, content in this moment. They were in love.

A week of texts and Skype sessions had helped the couple to continue their romance but it still wasn't the same as being able to hold one another in their arms. Jane was missing the feel of her angel's body pressed against hers immensely. A few nights, the couple had fallen asleep laying side to side on their beds, facing their computer screens, but it had only left Jane feeling cold when she woke up in the morning to a metal laptop.

In an effort to soothe herself, Jane decided to watch a movie that always comforted her. It was another 80s rom/com that she would deny loving to everyone except maybe Maura, which Jane ended up having to do when Maura called her on the phone in the middle of one of her favorite scenes.

Jane hadn't had time to pause the movie before answering, too excited to pick up once she heard Maura's ringtone, Oingo Boingo's Dead Man's Party, a recent change from the imperial march from Star Wars. Jane was always finding funny ways to incorporate Maura's profession into her ringtone. She hadn't told Maura any of this, of course, but it humored Jane and her boys to no end.

"Hey, Angel! To what do I owe this pleasant surprise?" Jane chirped into her phone, a wide grin taking over her face at the beginning sounds of her love's honey coated voice.

"Hello, darling, I-" Maura paused, causing Jane to look at the phone in confusion to see if they had been disconnected. Seeing the connection timer still counting up, Jane asked tentatively, "Maur?"

"Oh, sorry, Jane, I just thought I heard a song from your CD in the background and I was caught up," Maura said shyly, her voice becoming rougher as went on. Jane looked to the TV screen and realized that 'Hungry Eyes' was playing and Jane had, in fact, put that on the mixtape for Maura. Jane blushed, even though Maura couldn't see it, knowing her angel knew what she had been up to.

"Caught up how?" Jane prodded, wanting to know why her angel doctor's voice had suddenly sounded as if she was aroused. It couldn't possibly just be from the song from Dirty Dancing.

"Um," Maura stalled, clearing her throat at the sound of her voice still rough with desire. Jane waited patiently, something she could only do when it came to her angel.

After several moments with the song playing before the scene changed and the dialogue came back, Jane finally found the remote and paused the movie, focusing fully on the phone and her angel doctor who was still suspiciously quiet.

Finally, Maura seemed to shake herself out of her thoughts and asked, "Can we Skype, Jane?" Jane was surprised by the request but never turned down an opportunity to see her love.

"Of course, Maur, let me go get my laptop. See you soon, angel," Jane replied sweetly before disconnecting the call, hopping up off the couch to grab her laptop which was still in her bedroom from their late night chat yesterday.

Moments after she had settled herself back on the couch with her computer, Jane's laptop beeped, alerting her to the incoming Skype call. Jane answered immediately, a big smile plastered on her face without her knowledge as the image of her angel took up the screen.

"Hello, beautiful," Maura's honeyed voice came through the speakers, her own face reflecting the wide smile Jane was wearing, her hazel eyes twinkling, the flecks of gold shimmering through the laptop screen. Jane felt herself let out a deep sigh, her whole body melting at the look she was receiving from her angel doctor, a feeling of being home slowly meandering throughout every part of her body. This had been happening more and more recently and Jane could only image how much that feeling would increase when the couple was reunited again.

"Hello, yourself, gorgeous," Jane rasped, feeling her heart soar when she saw the way Maura's eyes started to constrict at the sound of Jane's voice. Jane loved this effect she had over her angel and took every opportunity she could to use it.

Maura let out a little whimper at the sound and swallowed hard as she looked down, presumably to Jane's lips. There had been a lot of lip gazing during their video chats, both women desperately wanting to kiss the other. It was almost like torture but it still warmed Jane's heart that Maura wanted to kiss her so badly after these weeks of separation.

"So, angel, you wanted to see me because…" Jane trailed off, smirking as she teased her love. In truth, Jane always wanted to speak to Maura through Skype if they could. She obviously would much rather Maura be physically in the same room with her but this was as close as they would get for the time being and Jane craved it.

Maura blushed slightly as she dipped her head, only looking up through her lashes when she heard Jane chuckle. "When I heard the song in the background, it made me want to see your eyes." Maura had said this in such a quiet tone that Jane would have missed it if not for the quality of the microphone Maura had on her computer. Jane thought on Maura's words for a few moments before breaking out into a smug grin.

"My eyes, you say," Jane started, pretending to think hard about that, even going so far as to tap her index finger against the side of her temple. Maura laughed at Jane's actions and the sound sent Jane's heart soaring. Jane was addicted to that sound and would do almost anything to hear it, even make a fool of herself.

"Yes, Jane, your eyes. When you look at me, I can see your hunger for me," Maura replied, her voice dropping an octave, her own eyes seeming to transform before Jane's. Jane licked her lips, watching as Maura followed the movement with her eyes that were quickly dilating.

"J-Jane?," came Maura's strained voice. Maura looked so wanton, lust clearly wrapping her up in its clutches the more she looked at Jane.

"Yes, angel?" Jane queried in reply, her own desire starting to sky rocket out of control. Despite everything the pair talked about and sent through text, email, and letters, nothing had really crossed the line into full sexting or even phone sex. The way Maura's eyes were focused on her with such hunger, Jane thought that now might be the moment where the couple crossed that line.

"I want you, Jane, so badly," Maura croaked out, Jane visibly seeing the muscles in Maura's neck contracting, leading Jane to imagine what other muscles were contracting in other, lower, places on Maura's stunning body. Jane couldn't help the low moan that escaped at that thought.

"Baby, so do I," whined Jane in reply. Were they really going to do this? Finally? Jane had been trying to meet her own needs but after having had her angel, in so many ways, it was hard to feel fulfilled by her lacking attempts at getting off. Jane's body craved Maura, needed Maura to be the one to send her over the edge of her passion.

"Would you-" Maura stopped mid query, suddenly flushing even redder, making Jane want to reach through the screen to kiss the crimson cheeks that were both adorable and sexy as hell.

"Would I what, Maur?" Jane rasped out, her voice gravelly with her own want. Maura looked up through her lashes again and upon seeing Jane's encouraging face, continued.

"Would you be willing to, to," Maura closed her eyes and took a deep breath, seemingly to fortify herself, before finally finishing her question. "Would you be willing to pleasureyourselfwhileIwatched?" Maura rushed out all in one breath.

Jane was taken aback, her angel never really quite inarticulate unless Jane was doing something completely sinful to her body. The fact that Maura had rushed anything in this manner was shocking enough but once Jane processed what she had said, Jane was even more shocked at the request.

Taking her time to think about what her angel doctor wanted, Jane looked to the bedroom that she could see from her couch, thinking about how it wouldn't quite be Maura's touch, but maybe this would finally allow her to get the release that her body had been refusing her for weeks now.

Apparently she had taken too much time to think because suddenly Maura was saying in a very defeated voice, "nevermind Jane. Forget I said anything. I am so sorry for even suggesting such a thing in the first place." Jane's head snapped back to the computer screen once she heard the sorrow in Maura's voice and her heart broke a bit at seeing how subdued her angel looked. This would not do, not in the least. Jane was going to fix this, now.

"Baby, please look at me," Jane coaxed and when Maura did, Jane allowed her wickedest grin to spread across her face. "I would love to, but, you have to as well. I want to see what watching me does to you, Maura." Maura's eyes bulged for a moment before she nodded vigorously at the screen. Jane let out a devilish laugh at that and began moving toward her bedroom.

"Well, assume the position, Maur, because I want to see  _everything_ ," Jane purred.

R&I

After some shuffling around to get the laptop in just the right position, Jane stepped back from her bed, checking that her whole body was in the frame. Maura was doing the same thing, fidgeting slightly as she stepped back as well. Jane thought her angel looked so adorable, nervous about what they were about to embark on, even though she had been the one to suggest it.

"While I wish I could be the one doing this, go ahead and take off that lovely dress, Maur," Jane rasped, eyes glued to her screen. She was suddenly regretting not having a TV in her bedroom. Jane would have loved to project what she was seeing onto a large screen on her wall so that she could see in high definition every delicious inch of her girlfriend's slowly unwrapped body. Jane groaned as Maura shimmied the dress down her hips, aching to touch, to feel.

"Jaaane," Maura chided, "you're supposed to be doing this too." Jane gave a soft chuckle and started to pull her t-shirt over her head, stopping midway when she heard the groan coming from her laptop. Jane peaked her head over her shirt to see Maura licking her lips, eyes glued to Jane's torso. Jane grinned to herself, and slowed the progress of her shirt removal, flexing her abs a bit more than was necessary for the action.

"Jane," came Maura's breathless response to Jane's taunting. Finally, removing her shirt completely and tossing it somewhere on the floor, Jane smirked, flexing a bit more. Maura just closed her eyes and groaned even louder.

"Why are you torturing me even more?" Maura whined. Jane laughed. Maura rarely whined and it was adorable.

"Because I can." Jane shrugged and began to remove her bra, enjoying the attention she had from Maura's intense eyes. Maura had removed her dress but seemed to have gotten stuck with her hands behind her back at her own bra, apparently having become hypnotized at the sight of Jane's rippling abs. Jane had almost forgotten how much Maura liked this one feature of her body. Almost.

"Baby, you want to release that gorgeous rack that god bestowed upon you for me?" Jane teased, enjoying the blush that seemed to start from Maura's chest, eventually reaching her chiseled cheeks.

"I got distracted," Maura pouted, finally unclasping her lacy bra, revealing to Jane her well endowed bosom. Jane had not previously been a breast woman, but being presented with the rack of god would change anyone's mind. Seeing Jane go still, Maura smirked, enjoying the shift of power back into her favor.

After several moments of Jane just ogling her through the screen, Maura giggled before saying smugly, "now look who is distracted." It took Jane a few seconds to realize Maura was teasing her but she really didn't care. All she could think about were all the times she had nuzzled those firm yet malleable globes with her face, lapping at hardened nipples. Jane felt her core clench at the memory.

"I was just remembering how you sounded when I would take your hard nipple into my mouth. It was very distracting," Jane countered once she had gotten herself under a bit more control. Maura's strangled gasp at her words left Jane feeling confident in her ability to shift the sphere of power back into her court.

"Jane! Stop teasing, please, darling!" Maura pleaded. Aww, Maura must be just as hard up as Jane was. Parts of their conversations had gotten a lot steamier as of late so Jane understood her angel's desire to quick stalling and get to the fun part.

"Yes, Maura, I promise, no more teasing, well not you at least," she replied with a salacious wink. This caused Maura to groan loudly, falling back onto her bed in a huff, the screen bouncing slightly at the motion. Jane enjoyed watching Maura's beautiful breasts bounce as well as her angel settled back, adjusting pillows so she was comfortable, but making sure she could also watch Jane.

Now it was Jane's turn to groan in frustration. Once Maura was comfortable, she wasted no time slipping her hand down into her lace panties, intent on touching herself, eyes glued to Jane. At Maura's moan, Jane imagined her finger finding her straining clit. Jane quickly removed the rest of her clothes and made herself comfortable on her bed. Maura let a small smirk slip ontoher lips before she was groaning again, her hand disappearing further into her underwear.

"Maurrr," Jane whined, "I want to see everything." Maura's smirk increased before she let out a gasp, caused by what, Jane could only imagine. And imagine she did, picturing Maura's fingers dipping into her tight channel, leaking with her desire for Jane.

"Please, Maura, please, let me see," Jane begged. Her angel could shift things so quickly back into her favor. Jane moved her own hands down to caress her tight nipples and drenched core. She started to play with her hard nubs, on both her chest and in between her thighs. Maura moaned again and Jane saw that Maura realized what Jane was doing.

Maura stopped her ministrations for a quick moment, discarded her panties in a flash, and then, spreading her legs wide offering Jane a fantastic view, resumed her actions, in full view of Jane's intense gaze.

"God, angel, you are so beautiful," Jane husked out, moving her fingers over her clit with more purpose at the sight of Maura's bare flesh, just making out the glistening of her arousal through the screen. Maura beamed at Jane's words and redoubled her efforts, easing two fingers inside herself while she rubbed small circles over her clit. Her face contorted into a blissful grimace, her mouth making an O shape with the new pleasure.

Jane moaned as she increased her pace, easing fingers inside herself, trying to keep up with Maura's actions, wanting them to reach their climaxes together. Maura's lust filled eyes looked back at the screen but this time seemed to hold Jane's own wanton eyes as she took herself hard. Jane mirrored her ministrations and quickly felt herself getting close to her peak.

"Fuck, Maur, I'm going to come," Jane choked out, her skin tight and tingling as her stomach coiled at her impending release.

"Come for me Jane, please, come for me," Maura canted, writhing on her bed, fingers buried within herself, rubbing hard at her clit. Maura's pleas were enough to send Jane toppling over the edge into a hard orgasm, her entire body going rigid at the cresting of her actions.

"FUCK!" Jane screamed, finally her body releasing, going limp, fingers still inside, but still. It was only a moment later that Maura's own screams filled the air.

"I LOVE YOU JANE!" Jane's eyes snapped to the scream at hearing these words, surprised to hear them as they had not said this to each other yet. Jane watched intensely as Maura went limp before her, not seemingly aware of what she had just uttered in the throes of passion. Eventually, Maura turned to look at Jane with a sated smile easily displayed across her euphoric face. Jane couldn't help but tease her.

"Feeling better, Doctor Isles?" Jane rasped, her throat a bit sore from her climax. Maura's smile just grew as she responded.

"So much better." Maura's euphoric grin was contagious, Jane reflecting it right back to her.

Sobering slightly, Jane wanted to discuss what Maura had screamed during her orgasm. However just as she started to speak, Maura's phone could be heard ringing in the background. Maura gave Jane a sympathetic look before scrambling to go get her phone.

Jane could hear her, "Isles" come through the speakers before Maura's voice was just a murmur in the background. Jane suddenly felt vulnerable and slipped under the sheets, covering her heated flesh, suddenly not wanting to bare in front of the camera. When Maura came back, she was wearing a robe and although she was smiling, she looked sad.

"Jane, darling, I am so sorry to have to do this," she started. Jane knew where this was going and just held up her hand, halting her angel from explaining any further.

"I get it, angel. I am probably one of the few people who really can. Go save the world. Thank you for this. It was nice," Jane said shyly, pulling the sheet up a little more to cover her bare chest.

Maura chuckled at Jane's sudden shyness and blew a kiss at the screen before saying, "it was more than nice, beautiful. I will speak to you soon. Bye, Jane." Jane waved and then the screen went blank, Maura gone from her sight. This time, it hurt a little more, Jane still reeling from Maura's climactic confession.

R&I

For two days Jane didn't know how to act when Maura called or when they Skyped. She had no idea how to bring up what Maura had yelled during their mutual masterbation session. Jane wanted to know if she meant it or if it was just something that came out in the heat of the moment. Jane was somewhat afraid either way of the answer.

It was on the third day after their little escapade that Jane received one of Maura's letters. For the first time since they had started dating, Jane was not sure she wanted to open it. What if Maura acted like everything was fine and used those silky smooth words to express everything but her love. Or worse yet, what if she did confess her love in the letter and Jane would have to figure out a way to respond?

 _Ugh_ , Jane huffed to herself,  _just open the damn letter_. Dropping down on her couch heavily, Jane broke the seal on the envelope, embossed with Maura's name of course, and pulled out the now very familiar stationary. Taking a deep breath, closing her eyes tight for a moment while she held it, Jane expelled the cleansing breath, opened her eyes, and began to read the letter.

_My Dearest Jane,_

_I am writing this shortly after our lovely 'chat' today. I am so sorry I was called away to a scene after that incredible experience. I wanted nothing more than to bask in our mutual satisfaction for the rest of the evening, falling asleep with visions of your gorgeous face in ecstasy. Instead, I was forced to have images I would rather forget etched into my mind, marring our experience. I will make that up to you, Jane. I promise. Soon._

_I must address something that I am slightly embarrassed to discuss and I am showing my cowardice by writing it to you here, instead of just speaking with you about it. In part, this is because I had no intention of revealing something like that under those conditions. Well, possibly if we were physically together in the throes of passion but still, I had wanted much more ideal circumstances when I said those words to you._

_All this is to stall from saying that yes, Jane, I meant what I said. I love you. I have loved you since the very first moment I saw you, drifting beautifully in the pool in the San Diego sun, looking like a Greek goddess. I have never thought of myself as someone sentimental enough to believe in love at first sight. But then, there you were, Jane._

_It has been a struggle for me not to blurt out the words sooner. Every time I look at you, I want to tell you what my heart holds. But my logical mind kept reminding me it was too soon. Too soon to love, but especially too soon to reveal that love. Again, I am sorry that it was said in the manner it was. What I am not sorry for is the emotion._

_I love you Jane. I would shout it from the rooftops but it seems I shouted it from my bedroom, 3,000 miles away. Does that still count, my love?_

_I hope you feel the same way. I suspect you do. If not, please do not feel pressured to say it to me or feel something you do not. Just know, no matter what, my love for you will not change._

_Yours completely and totally,_

_Maura_

Jane didn't realize she was crying until a tear hit the page holding her love's declaration. Jane quickly moved to remove the letter from her tear's path, wiping furiously at her face trying to cease the flow. Maura loved her. Jane was in another dimension, so full of emotions.

Her phone rang, dead man's party echoing through her living room. Jane rushed to get the phone, taking a moment to gather herself before she answered.

"Hello, Jane," came Maura's loving voice, floating from her speaker.  _Yes_ , Jane thought,  _it was love_.

"Hi angel," Jane croaked out, her throat still tight from all the emotions Maura's letter had invoked.

"Everything ok, Jane?" Maura's concern evident in her voice. Jane took at steadying breath, trying to rein in her scattered emotions.

"I got your letter today," Jane replied solemnly. There was silence on the phone, almost as if Maura was holding her breath, awaiting Jane's reaction. When the silence dragged on for several moments, Jane steeled herself to continue.

"Thank you, Maura. It was beautiful," Jane sniffed, tears springing back to her eyes as she recalled all the lovely things Maura had put on paper.

Maura still hadn't said anything and Jane knew what she was waiting for. Jane would have also rather had this happen face to face, in person, but she would not leave her angel hanging in suspense.

"I love you too, Maura. My angel, my love. I have almost told you so many times. I am surprised that you actually said it first since it has been on the tip of my tongue for so long. But, honestly, I am glad you did. Even if it was when you were having a super hot orgasm from watching me." Jane couldn't help the subtle teasing, it was her nature after all.

Maura let out a watery laugh, her tears evident to Jane even over the phone. "Jane!" Maura admonished, causing Jane to grin dopely, loving this particular tone of Maura's voice the most. It conveyed love and happiness, shyness and joy. Jane sighed, content in this moment. They were in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, they said the three words we have been waiting for. Not the way I'm sure some of you would have thought, but that's what makes it great, right? I hope you liked it. Please feel free to tell me so ;-) Until next time...


	4. August 14, 2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of sexy times as the ladies are missing each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got away from me a bit and does not actually include a letter. However, it felt like what our ladies needed. NSFW at all! ;-) Enjoy!

Once the couple had expressed their love for each other, it seemed as if a dam had broken when it came to their need to express their physical love. Each woman could not resist very explicit mentions of things they wanted to do to each other in texts and phone calls, and they had participated, multiple times, in mutual masturbation sessions over Skype. Despite all this, it still wasn't enough.

Jane was getting frustrated and it was starting to affect her work. Korsak had been making comments about how Jane just needed to get laid and Jane had just groaned in frustration saying that she couldn't for another two months. Apparently Maura wasn't faring any better as one day Jane received a text that showed just how much her angel was suffering.

_Angel Doctor: I am so sexually frustrated, Jane, that I just yelled at the lead detective on this case. They didn't know what to do since I have never raised my voice to any of them before! Help, baby!_

Jane had sympathized, having had her own outburst at Korsak not that long ago. Although, Jane's outbursts were nowhere near as rare as Maura's, but the frequency of them was getting out of control. Jane had gotten so desperate that she had even started researching plane tickets to Seattle. The only thing that stopped her from buying the ticket was the lack of vacation days she had. Well, that wasn't entirely true. She had lots of vacation days, but as she was still a rookie within homicide, Jane didn't feel like she could just take off for a few days when she was still proving herself to the squad, a squad that was made up of assholes like Darren Crowe.

That idiot was the most bigoted, misogynistic man she had ever met. Jane wasn't sure how he was able to keep his job with the way he treated the women in the office, let alone those outside of it. Jane had to bite her tongue on more than one occasion to keep from dressing him down to nothing for his behavior. But, as much as Jane hated it, he was more senior than her and so she kept her mouth shut and gritted through her interactions with him.

Jane shook her head to look back at her phone and try to find a way to answer her angel.

_Jane: I'm so sorry baby. I wish there was something I could do. I'm not doing so well over here either :'-(_

Jane knew her text wasn't helpful but she hoped that Maura would feel better knowing that she wasn't in this predicament alone. Jane only had to wait a few moments before she received a response.

_Angel Doctor: Le sigh. Skype tonight? Clothing optional?_

Jane couldn't help the smirk that crept onto her lips once she read the text. God she loved this woman. They engaged in their usual flirtatious banter, both loving to tease each other.

_Jane: Definitely. Clothing is most certainly not required. :-*_

_Angel Doctor: Kisses! Talk later. Love you!_

_Jane: Love you more._

_Angel Doctor: Scientifically and logically impossible._

Jane laughed, her genius girlfriend could be so funny without even really trying. Jane chose to let her win this time. She would pay her back when they could see each other later over Skype.

R&I

Jane luckily had not caught a case that day, which unfortunately meant a lot of paperwork, but the one benefit was that she could get home at a decent hour. She knew that Maura would still be at work for several hours, the three hour time difference really putting a damper on her plans sometimes. That just meant that Jane had time to clean up, take a long bath, and prepare herself for a night of self-pleasure that her angel would share with her.

Jane was just getting out of the bathtub, a towel barely wrapped around her wet form, when there was a loud knock at her door. Jane checked the time and saw that it was just after 5. Not knowing who it could be, Jane hurriedly threw on some sweats and a t-shirt and ran to the front door, the knocking becoming more insistent.

"Jesus, I'm coming, hold your horses," Jane yelled as she yanked open the door, being so annoyed that she didn't check the peephole once again.

Standing in the doorway was a man wearing glasses, a white button up shirt, black tie, and black slacks. Jane for a second thought that suddenly the Mormon missionaries were a lot more insistent on getting their message out. It wasn't until the man spoke that Jane realized what was going on.

"Geek Squad. I have a delivery for a Ms. Jane Rizzoli," the man stated efficiently, only slightly annoyed at the delay it seemed. Jane looked at him in confusion, knowing she hadn't ordered anything from Best Buy, let alone anything needing the Geek Squad.

"Um, I didn't order anything…"Jane responded, hands held out to her side as she shrugged. The man rolled his eyes before reaching into a folder he was carrying and pulling out a slip of paper.

"It says right here that I am to deliver a 50" LED HDTV to a Ms. Jane Rizzoli and set it up in the bedroom with a wall mounted camera that can connect wirelessly with your computer." The man shoved the piece of paper into Jane's face like she was blind.

Jane snatched the paper from his hand and began reading the slip, making herself bigger in her doorway to intimidate the man that didn't seem to realize that he was poking at the wrong person. As Jane's eyes perused the work order, a name popped out near the bottom. Jane internally groaned and rolled her eyes. This woman didn't know when to quit.

"Yeah, ok, um, I didn't order this but I know who did. Is there anyway to cancel this? I don't need any of that." Jane stated gruffly, shoving the paper back at the man who looked perplexed at Jane's refusal of the delivery.

"Well, you would have to call in to the store and discuss this with the manager. I can't just cancel an order while I'm out on the job. Why would you want to cancel? This system is top of the line!" The man started to geek out over the specifications of the system while Jane zoned out, thinking of how she was going to scold her angel for such extravagance once again.

As the man was winding down from his techie babbling, Jane's phone started to ring, the opening notes of Queen's 'Another One Bites the Dust' blaring in her living room. It was this week's choice for Maura's ringtone, chosen by Frost one night when Jane and her boys had been out at the Dirty Robber having a few beers.

Jane looked sternly at the man on her doorstep, putting a finger up, indicating for him to hold on, before she turned to go retrieve her phone. She managed to pick it up before it went to voicemail and didn't waste time on pleasantries.

"No, Maur, no, no, no!" Jane barked into the phone. Maura was quiet for a moment before her quiet voice could be heard through the phone.

"Jane, please? This will allow us to have more vivid sessions until we can be reunited. Please, baby, for us?" Maura begged, Jane sure she was wearing her best puppy dog look even though Jane couldn't see her. Jane heard the man at the door huff, and shot him a blazing glare that immediately had him retreating, hands up in surrender.

Jane sighed and turned back to the phone. "It's too much Maur. The man says it's the top of the line which means I know it cost a fortune! My TV in the living room probably isn't as nice! How am I going to explain that to the boys or worse my Ma when she comes over?!" Jane was getting more and more worked up as she thought out loud. Only the first concern was really valid. The rest were just snowballing thoughts that flew from her mouth once she got started in her rant. Maura let her continue for a moment before her authoritative voice came down the line.

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli! If I can't fuck you the way that I want in person, then so help me, I am going to be able to watch you fuck yourself in the best possible way. Now, will you please let the man do his job so that he can leave and I can watch you get fucked!"

Jane felt her jaw drop at Maura's impassioned words, her girlfriend clearly more hard up than Jane had thought. She knew from the earlier text that Maura was on edge but she had never spoken to Jane like this before, well not outside of the bedroom. Jane had to admit, she really, really liked it. Her core was tingling as Maura's words hung in the air, almost coating her skin with their desire.

Jane gulped, turned to the man still loitering at the door, and waved him in. "How long is this going to take?" Jane croaked, her throat constricted from her arousal. The man started to smile at her tone but stopped instantly when he saw Jane's badge and gun lying on the table near the door. Sobering up quickly, he replied in the most professional voice, "just about 45 minutes. I just have to see the room that this is going into so that I can bring the proper tools up."

Jane waved him through, returning her attention to the phone where she could hear her angel panting lightly into the phone. The sound was like a finger stroking Jane's dripping core, causing more juices to flow.

"Maur," Jane choked out, "this guy said it's going to take about an hour to get everything installed. Can you wait that long, baby?" Maura groaned and continued to pant before the phone went silent. Jane looked to see if they had been disconnected but they hadn't been. A rustling came over the line and Jane understood that Maura had put her on mute.

"Jane, despite the current state that I am in, I am able to control myself. Besides, I am still at work and will be for the next hour or so. Text me when he leaves so that I can make my way home. I had my system installed yesterday." With that she hung up abruptly, leaving Jane to think over what she had said all alone.  _Her own system,_ Jane thought, before realization caused her eyes to bulge. Maura was going to be in HD too! Now Jane was only too eager to help the man get on with his work so that she could be alone with her new toys.

R&I

A little over an hour later, Jane finally shut the door on the infuriating tech geek that had been painstakingly slow in doing his job. Well, to be fair, he hadn't been that slow, Jane was just in a hurry to get to use the technology to see her angel. Once she had locked the door and put her gun in the safe (as it should have been to begin with), Jane grabbed her phone while running back into her bedroom to text Maura that she was ready. Jane instantly received a text saying Maura would be online in 20 minutes. Jane couldn't help laughing at the eagerness of her angel doctor.

Jane decided to use the time to get ready for her high definition debut. She chose her nicest matching underwear set, a nice crimson red satin and lacy number that she had randomly bought on a whim several years ago. Jane had only worn it once for a particularly hot date she had been excited about but the outfit had never been seen by anyone but her own eyes. The date had been a total failure after the woman who had seemed so promising had shown her true nature when she had dressed down their waiter for bringing her flat water instead of sparkling. Jane had never been so embarrassed and so angry and had put her ex-date in her place, not tolerating anyone looking down on the working class, a community that she was very familiar with.

Shaking herself from the past and her not so stellar dating history, Jane focused on her night ahead. Jane knew if she had her way, she would not be going on anymore disastrous dates. She knew Maura, her angel, was it for her. It was too soon to talk about marriage, but now that they had exchanged love yous, Jane was even more assured about her future with her stunning doctor. Now to just get rid of this distance between them!

Just as Jane was finishing straightening her hair, she heard the beeping coming from her bedroom that indicated she had an incoming Skype call. Quickly checking herself in the bathroom mirror and nodding at what she saw, Jane hustled to her bed, checking her computer screen to make sure the call was from Maura. She hadn't yet figured out how to specify ringtones in Skype and was kind of kicking herself for not asking the Geek guy before he left.

Jane pushed all the right buttons and suddenly the new 50" screen on her wall sprang to life and gave her a  _very_ clear picture of her angel doctor. Jane felt her mouth go dry. She hadn't seen Maura this vividly since they were standing right in front of each other, saying goodbye at the airport almost a month ago. But Jane hadn't seen Maura in her current state many hours before that in Maura's hotel room.

Her angel was wearing a black kimono that barely reached her mid-thigh. It was barely cinched, so Jane could see a tantalizing amount of Maura's full breasts, just the rosy nipples she loved to explore with her mouth remained hidden. As Jane's eyes took in every vibrant inch of her angel doctor on the screen, she knew that Maura was doing the same, especially when she brought one of her hands up to her chest and started stroking at the skin along her sternum, slowly teasing the fabric further open, revealing just centimeters more of skin.

Neither woman spoke, so caught up in just taking in the new sight. Jane had a far off thought that she was so glad Maura had taken the initiative to do this. This definitely beat looking at her angel on the tiny 13" screen of her laptop. Jane's thoughts stalled though when Maura moved back to lean against the headboard of her bed and untied the loose bow that was keeping the kimono in place, revealing to Jane that her angel vixen was completely naked underneath.

Jane's eyes drank in the sight, only slightly registering Maura's self-satisfied smirk as she continued to use both hands to stroke the now visible skin. Jane was impressed with the quality of the camera because she could now see the peach fuzz on Maura's arms standing on end as goosebumps formed everywhere Maura touched. This was pure torture, Jane wanting so badly to be the one doing the stroking. Yet, it was sweet, sweet torture to be able to see her angel in her full radiant glory at all.

Maura seemed to take pity on Jane finally because she moved her hands to her face so that Jane's eyes followed them there and smiled sweetly as she said, "Well hello beautiful." Her voice was dripping with sex, the usual honey coated tone lower and growlier than usual. Jane recognize the tone immediately and all the blood that had been headed for her brain was now on an express lane to her core. Jane squeezed her thighs together to try to keep some composure but that only served to give her aching clit a tiny bit of the friction it wanted and a loud moan escaped Jane without her permission.

Jane watched as Maura licked her lips at the sound, those hazel eyes darkening with her obvious desire. Jane wanted nothing more than to take those lips into a deep, lingering kiss but settled for licking her own lips in response. When Maura gasped a little at the action, Jane felt it was her turn to take control of the situation.

Jane started to move her own hands over her body, paying special attention to her hardening nipples. Jane spread her legs and let Maura see the wet spot that had developed in her lacy panties. Maura began to pant and moved her hands with more purpose to where she needed them. Jane smirked and mirrored the images, letting out a loud moan when she began to rub her clit. Maura moaned along with her and that was all it took for Jane to lose herself in the moment.

The women were now racing to see who could come first, each mirroring the other's movements, synchronized moans and other delicious noises pulled from them as they both approached their climax. It didn't take long for them to reach their peaks and go crashing down on the other side, Jane first, then Maura, but only by two heated pants.

As the remnants of their screams faded into the night, Maura lay panting, holding Jane's gaze, the lust morphing into adoration, perhaps even appreciation. Jane felt a dopey smile take up residence on her face, the only possible response to being on the receiving of that look from her angel doctor. Maura smiled as well and they enjoyed the silence, not needing to vocalize anything, their intense gaze saying everything that needed to be said. Maura finally broke the silence, her hoarse voice filtering through the quality speakers of her new TV.

"Darling, I do not think it is fair that I gave you a full pornographic show and you only gave me an R-rated one." Her lips pouted slightly, eliciting a chuckle from Jane. Looking down at herself, Jane realized that she had only moved her underwear around, but hadn't fully undressed as her angel had. Not that Maura had really undressed, seeing as she started off nude under her silky robe.

"What's a matter, Maur? You don't like my undies? I wore them special for you.." Jane teased, righting the lacy material so that she was fully covered once again, despite the messy stickiness that were now her panties. Maura growled in response.

Giving Maura her most innocent look, Jane crawled slowly closer to the camera, and then knelt, sitting up straight so that she could give her angel a better view of the set, including her sweaty abs that she knew Maura would love.

"Don't you think these are special enough for you, Maura?" Jane asked as she slowly dragged a finger from her collarbone, through the valley created by her bra, and began tracing each and every curve of her abs. Jane enjoyed the look of complete want that took over Maura's face as she watched Jane intently through the camera.

"Uh huh," Maura grunted eventually. Jane barked out a laugh. She loved it when she was able to reduce her eloquent and precise genius angel into a monosyllabic neanderthal.

Calming her laugher, Jane responded, "Use your words, angel…" as she continued to drag her wandering finger down to the waistband of her panties, playing with it for a moment before easing the finger inside. Maura crawled closer to the screen, seemingly wanting to get as close as possible to see what that sinful finger was up to.

Jane collected some of her spent juices and used the lubrication to tease her overstimulated clit that was already aching again for another round. The undivided attention of her angel was doing all kinds of things to Jane, one of which was ramping up her arousal back to feverish levels once again.

As Jane was getting incredibly close to coming again, she decided to torture Maura to her breaking point. Pulling the finger that had been working her to her climax out of her panties, Jane brought the finger to her lips and slowly began tasting herself, making sure to hold Maura's gaze as she did. It was surprisingly erotic even for Jane and she couldn't hold back the moan of satisfaction as she rolled her eyes at her own flavor. As Jane predicted, this set Maura off and she was shortly growling at Jane in a desperate plea.

"Jane, if you do not get naked and let me see what the fuck you are doing to yourself, so help me." The voice was firm, gravelly, and spoke of unfathomable depths of desire. Jane preened at the fact that she could rile her angel up so well. She longed for the day when Maura was with her in her bedroom, fantasizing about all the ways Maura would make her pay for her teasing. Alas, that would have to wait and for now, she would continue to tease her love.

Jane popped the finger out of her mouth, whimpering for good measure to show how much she was missing the taste, just for Maura's sake, and slipped the straps of her bra off her shoulders. She didn't remove it immediately, just rolled the cups down to reveal her rock hard, dark nipples to her angel.

Maura's growl could once again be heard, louder this time as she was right on top of the microphone, trying to get as close to the screen as possible to see Jane in all her glory.

"Jane, please, baby, I need to see you. I wish I could taste you but give me sight, at least!"

Jane finally took pity on her angel and removed her bra, tossing it over the side of the bed and wiggled out of her panties and tossing them to join her bra. Once nude, Jane straightened up so that her long, lean frame was perfectly centered in the screen, giving her love the perfect view of her body.

"Is this better?" Jane queried, not being able to resist taunting her angel by once again letting her hands roam all over her heated skin.

Maura let out a "good god" breathily as she collapsed back on the bed, one hand moving to grope at her straining nipple, the other going right to her bare core, rubbing vigorously at her clit. Jane loved the sight and started to move her hand back down to where it had been playing earlier, her own desire still very near its peak.

"Jane, talk to me baby, please," Maura begged, eyes glued on Jane's body as she continued to grope and rub. Jane quirked an eyebrow at this request but decided to play along. She had certainly caused enough trouble already.

"What do you want me to say, Maur?" Jane paused for effect, knowing Maura was incapable of full sentences at the moment. Seeing her angel struggle to get words out as she continued her ministrations, Jane knew what was required at the moment.

"Maur, slow down. Make slow circles with two fingers around your clit, I want to lick your dripping hole before you are allowed to cum," Jane ordered, her voice low and domineering. She saw Maura's eyes fully dilated at the command. They hadn't tried this yet but Maura had enjoyed when Jane had taken charge while in San Diego, and it appeared that had not changed.

As Maura began to obey, Jane smiled lovingly at her angel. She adjusted herself back on the pillows and started to touch herself. Maura whimpered, Jane not giving her any additional commands so her angel was forced to continue to obey the last one. This was going to be fun.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I left you all a bit more hot and bothered but I already gave you one, don't be greedy now muahaha


	5. August 21, 2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long distance gets to our ladies a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit angsty but it needed to happen. Long distance is hard :-(

Jane was not amused. After their super hot Skype session that had left both women satisfied yet wanting for so much more, Maura had alerted her to some distressing news. Well, maybe that was a bit dramatic but it had distressed Jane nonetheless. Maura was slated to present at a medical examiners' conference in Las Vegas the next week. At first Jane didn't think much of the announcement, going on a rant about all the fun things Maura could do while she was there: shopping, gambling, drinking, not going to strip clubs. The two had laughed over that last particular non-activity.

Maura had enjoyed Jane's enthusiasm and cheeky litany. Until, abruptly, her face had contorted into a pained look and she whispered, "Jane, it means that I will not be able to see your beautiful face for the week." That is when Jane's good humor evaporated in an instant and her distress had started. Maura explained that because of the conference schedule and the time difference, there just wasn't going to be any way for her to be able to have time for what had become their nightly face-to-face sessions. Maura had been sad and hesitant to tell Jane because of exactly the reaction Jane had had.

After much cajoling and promising to text whenever she could, Maura had hung up their Skype session, leaving Jane to sulk on her own. And oh had Jane sulked. She knew that if Maura could see her now, her angel doctor would find endless amusement at the petulant look on Jane's face. But Jane felt completely justified in her petulance. It was hard enough to be apart from her love but with this new development, Jane wasn't sure if she was going to make it.

In an attempt to ease her pain, Jane had gone online and started looking at flights to both Las Vegas and Seattle. Jane had grand fantasies about surprising Maura at her hotel and taking her away from the conference for a whole day just to ravish her angel. Jane's core began to leak out of excitement at that possibility. Jane groaned in frustration. She would speak to Cavanaugh in the morning and see what she could do about taking leave.

Resigning herself to being unhappy for the rest of the night, Jane performed her last absolutions before getting into bed, sleep the intention but not the expectation. However, she had exhausted herself with their very extensive role play and Jane slipped into a restless sleep, full of nightmares about losing Maura to all kinds of horrors.

The next morning, Jane was a downright bear as she stalked around the precinct. Korsak had tried to ask her what bee had gotten into her bonnet and that had only set her off even more, causing the older man to slink back to his desk and hide for the rest of the morning. He had only ventured to speak to her when they got a call to a homicide.

Jane had tried to pull herself out of her funk but not even the loving text from Maura that morning letting her know she was headed to the airport couldn't brighten her mood. It only got worse when she found out that her lieutenant was out of pocket all day, having meetings with top brass down at headquarters. Luckily for everyone, they were called out to a crime scene and Jane was able to distract herself by throwing all of her energy into finding justice for another poor soul whose life had ended too soon.

R&I

This continued for the next two days. Maura would text as much as she could throughout the day and Jane tried to play the supportive girlfriend, asking her how her presentations were going and trying to joke about all the strip clubs Maura was NOT going to. But in reality, Jane was struggling. She missed her angel's face like if one of her own limbs had been removed. Jane hadn't realized how much she had come to depend on their face chats. This simply would not do.

Finally on the third angelless day, as Jane was typing up her report on the bastard who had kidnapped a young girl, killing her nanny in the process, grateful that they had caught him before he had been able to do any real harm to the girl, Jane received a text from Maura saying that she would have a few minutes to Skype in about an hour, squeezing Jane in between events.

That had greatly lifted Jane's spirits and she had rushed to get through the bureaucratic red tape that was the American justice system and sped home to be ready to see her angel doctor's glorious face. She felt like a nomad in the desert who had been wandering without water for days, finally spotting an oasis in the distance. Jane had just walked in and discarded her jacket when she heard the telltale notification letting her know her angel was calling.

Jane flew into the bedroom, wanting to have Maura on the big screen, even if Maura would only be using her laptop for their chat. As soon Jane accepted the call and saw her angel's face illuminated on her screen, Jane felt like her whole world was finally righted, not realizing just how out of whack she had felt until that very moment. Maura's dimpled smile, eyes twinkling at the sight of Jane, was enough to forgive Maura for being away for the torturous few days.

"Hey beautiful," Maura purred through the speakers in that honey coated voice that Jane had missed to the point of agony. Jane fell back onto her bed and gazed adoringly at her angel.

"Hey yourself, stranger," Jane growled, loving the way Maura's pupils constricted at the sound of her voice. They hadn't even been able to arrange a phone call these past few days and the couple had really missed the connection.

"Hush, I am no more a stranger to you just because we have not been able to speak for the last 72 hours. And I apologize in advance, love, but I really do only have a few minutes. We have a formal banquet tonight and I am still in the process of getting ready," Maura explained, her face reflecting just how sorry she really was.

Jane sighed and replied, "I understand, angel." As Maura's words registered to Jane, she looked more closely at what her angel doctor was wearing. She had on a full face of makeup but Maura was only wearing a silk robe that Jane had never seen before. Jane was surprised, wondering if Maura had a special travel robe, something that would not shock Jane one bit, given her angel's shopping tendencies.

Jane was about to make a cheeky comment about the robe when suddenly another voice was filtering through the speakers causing Jane's entire body to go rigid. Maura was not alone. In her hotel room. In a robe. Jane felt her hackles raise as all these facts went rushing through her detective brain.

Maura looked up in nervous surprise and turned her head to focus somewhere off screen, her eyes clearly saying something to the person who was standing there. The voice didn't speak again but when Maura looked back at Jane, eyes wide, the beginning of hives starting to appear on her neck, Jane went into a full blown rage.

Jane crossed her arms defensively across her chest and glared at Maura. She decided to use a tactic that worked for her the best in the interrogation room, which was just to sit back and look menacing, allowing her forceful presence to intimidate her suspects into confessing all their sins to her. Maura began to scratch at her neck and couldn't meet Jane's intense gaze, her hazel eyes darting all over the place.

Finally, after several tense minutes spent in silence, Jane glaring and Maura avoiding, Maura cleared her throat and said in a rush of words, "I have to go Jane. I love you and I will speak to you soon. Bye, love," and quickly ended the call. Jane was floored. Her angel did not just weasel out of explaining what in the actual fuck had just happened. In no way was this okay in Jane's book and she reached for her computer to call Maura back immediately, huffing in complete annoyance when the call wasn't picked up.

Jane scrambled to get her phone and tried calling her currently not-so-angel doctor and it went straight to voicemail. Jane texted, waiting impatiently, and still received nothing. Jane started to replay the incident in her mind, trying to find a way to explain what had just happened, but all the facts kept adding up to Maura having some other woman in her room while she was partially naked.

Jane slumped onto her bed and let out an anguished sob. After everything the couple had shared, the declarations of love and the swoon worthy letters, and Maura was cheating on her?! It had just been over a month since the couple was last together and Maura couldn't wait to get her needs met by someone else.

Jane usually would have been livid and gone on a rampage, perhaps even going to Merch so that she could find some unsuspecting woman that she could work her anger out on in all the carnal ways that she had not been able to have Maura over these last six weeks. But not this time, not when she knew what love felt like, not when she knew what it was like to have Maura. Jane let out an almost animalistic shriek and dissolved into body wracking sobs. This went on for so long that Jane eventually cried herself to sleep, still in her work clothes, curled up in the fetal position in the middle of her bed.

R&I

Jane woke up sore and spent. Her eyes itched from all the tears they had shed the night before. Her throat ached from the loud sobbing and uncontrollable shouting that she just couldn't stop that she was kind of surprised her neighbors hadn't complained. She felt like she had been hit by a semi and in a way she had. Maura had blindsided her with something that was the emotional equivalent of an 18-wheeler slamming into Jane.

Peeling herself off the bed, Jane stumbled into the bathroom, discarding her clothes along the way and tossing them to the floor, not caring where they landed. After quickly relieving herself and avoiding the mirror, afraid to see the mess she was sure to look, Jane started the shower, turning the water on as hot as it would go. She needed to feel physical pain to get her to forgot about the gaping hole in her heart.

As she eased herself under the scalding water, Jane let out a sharp hiss as the hot spray coated her skin. She imagined it was burning away the shredded pieces of her heart until it was just a black rock, washing away all her pain and hurt. After several minutes of the pain, Jane turned the knobs of her shower so that the water was now ice cold. She gasped at the change but it served to form an armour around herself, like cooling lava that hardens into tough volcanic rock. Jane quickly washed herself and when she exited the shower, she felt like some semblance of herself again. At least enough to get through this already shitty day.

When Jane finally went back into her bedroom to get dressed, she saw her discarded phone and laptop on the bed and went to put them in their rightful places. As she grabbed her phone, she saw that she had a text message from Maura that had come in very late last night. Jane tensed at what could possibly be in the message, her armour showing a chink in it as her heart pounded loudly and her breath became rapid.

Jane closed her eyes and took a deep breath, envisioning the breath smoothing over any weakness in her armour. When she felt that it had been sufficiently repaired, Jane opened her eyes and unlocked her phone to read the message from her very-much-in-trouble-not-so-angel doctor.

_Angel Doctor: Sorry to have to leave so abruptly last night, love. It was a long night of networking but it was successful. I miss you terribly and cannot wait until I see your beautiful face again. I love you, goodnight._

Jane stared at her phone. That was it?! Maura's text had not acknowledged any of what had happened the night before or even the fact that Jane had called, left voicemails, and sent texts. Was this woman for real?! Jane didn't think she had ever been so angry in her entire life.

She knew Maura had trouble reading social cues but this was some next level bullshit. There was no way that even her I'm-so-fucking-mad-at-you-right-now-not-so-angel doctor could have missed that something deeply hurtful had occurred and that the ball was in her court to explain herself and fix it!

Jane stewed, trying to decide her course of action, well besides flying to Vegas and strangling the oblivious woman. She had never really been in this position before, not having had a serious enough relationship that she would care about the woman being with someone else. Jane felt a type of possession when it came to Maura that scared her, mainly because it made her so vulnerable to the other woman.

Jane tossed her phone on the bed, once she was able to loosen her death grip on the device, and finished getting ready for work. Despite the shitshow her personal life was in at the moment, she still had a job to do.

R&I

 _This fucking day_. That was Jane's mantra throughout her workday. She had to redo her paperwork on the case she had closed the day before because of some shoddy work Doctor Pike had done in the morgue, causing some of the evidence they had collected to be deemed inadmissible by the judge. Luckily for them, they had a signed confession from the murderer and they could still put him away. But, it meant that Jane had spent her day going over everything again and revising all her work to make sure the case was ironclad now.

It didn't help that she hadn't heard from Maura at all, not since that fucking infuriating text. Jane had also realized that she hadn't received a letter from her so-going-to-get-an-earful-when-I-finally-talk-to-her-not-so-angel doctor in almost two weeks. All this just served to sour Jane's mood even more and kept her repeating to herself,  _this fucking day_.

Finally at six o'clock, Jane was able to call it a day and left the precinct looking like a prisoner being led to the gallows. She didn't want to go home. There was nothing waiting for her there: no Maura, no letters, and no promise of either. Jane was close to tears as she got into her cruiser and started to drive aimlessly around Boston, needing some time to clear her head.

About an hour later, Jane finally headed home. As she parked her car and made her way to the front door of her building, Jane saw a delivery man pushing impatiently at the intercom. Her spirits lifted briefly, hoping against hope that maybe Maura had sent her something that would make the last 24 hours make some kind of sense.

Taking the steps two at a time, Jane reached the man and tapped him lightly on the shoulder. The man startled and spun on her, fists raised. Jane couldn't help the bark of laughter that escaped at the humorous sight of this skinny man trying to box her. Raising her hands to show she meant no harm, Jane attempted to calm the man.

"Hey, it's ok. I'm Detective Jane Rizzoli, Boston PD. Just wanted to see if I could help you with anything." The man looked at her disbelievingly until he looked down and spotted her badge, which was still clipped to her belt. He visible relaxed and put his hands down and Jane mirrored the action.

"Yeah, actually I have a package for you," the man eked out in a surprisingly baritone voice.  _Just goes to show you_ , Jane thought as she signed for the package,  _you can never judge a book by its cover_. This led her to think about her almost positively cheating girlfriend and Jane scowled at the thought. Internally shaking herself, Jane refocused on the task at hand.

"Thanks. Sorry I scared you," Jane replied once she had the package in hand, dismissing the man. He looked at her affronted, suddenly very cocky.

"You didn't scare me. Pff, I could take you with one hand behind my back," he replied with a smirk, causing Jane to arch her eyebrows at the man and place her hands on her hips, one just so happening to graze her gun that was also still clipped to her belt.

The man's eyes followed her movement and at seeing her hand so near her weapon, that cocky smirk dropped like a ton of bricks and he scurried away, almost tripping on the last two stairs. Jane laughed, unlocked her door, and made her way to her apartment. Once inside, she put her trusty badge and gun in their rightful spots and plopped down on her couch, eager to see what Maura had sent her this time.

The package was the size of a magazine but much thicker. Jane really hoped her genius girlfriend hadn't sent her some book, as they often discussed things that Maura was very knowledgeable about and Jane was not, Maura suggesting that she would lend Jane the interesting book so she could catch up to her.

As Jane pulled away the wrapping, she let out a gasp at what was revealed. In her hands now were copies of Batman #1 and #2, officially called Detective Comics No. 27 and 28, featuring the first and second appearance of the superhero from 1939, in mint condition in protective plastic slips. Jane knew that each one alone was worth more money than she made in a week, let alone a month, probably two months. Jane had even heard a rumor that a No. 27 had sold for over a million dollars at auction. What was Maura thinking spending so much money on these?

Jane suddenly felt a knot form in her stomach. Were these the equivalent of sending "sorry I cheated on you" flowers? These sure felt like a bribe to try to make Jane forget what she had heard not 24 hours before. Jane wanted to tear the comics to shreds as her anger reared its head but she had too much respect for the graphic novels to treat them that poorly. Instead, Jane got up and put them back in their wrapping and placed them reverently on top of her counter, making sure that they were safe there.

Once the precious materials had left her hands, Jane turned and stalked to her room, determined to change and go for a run, perhaps even hit the gym, needing to hit something right now so very badly. How dare Maura try to manipulate her like this? She hadn't even had the audacity to send a card or a letter explaining! And, unlike her usual habit, she hadn't called Jane the moment she had signed for the package, somehow always knowing when Jane had received whatever the doctor had sent her.

Jane was so frustrated. Finally, after roughly tying her running shoes, Jane was ready to go. She grabbed her keys and left.  _Eight miles should do it_ , she thought as she started stretching on her stoop. However, the more she stretched, the more agitated she became, and by the time she set off, Jane knew this would be a much longer run than that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Maura really cheating on Jane? Surely that can't be right...stay tuned to find out!


	6. August 21, 2018 Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing from the last chapter. More angst but with some making up.

Jane was exhausted but at least her anger was much more in check now. She had ended up running almost 15 miles in her attempt to not hurt anyone who didn't deserve it. Her maybe-still-my-girlfriend-not-so-angel doctor was wreaking havoc with her whole life right now. Jane couldn't eat, sleep, even think because of the turmoil she felt. The worst part was that she knew that it could all be fixed if Maura would just talk to her! But no, instead the not-so-good doctor was MIA.

In a moment of weakness when she had stopped to grab some water after about 9 miles, Jane had texted the woman to say she received her package but just like with all her other messages, radio silence is all that met that. This had fueled Jane to complete the last 6 miles and now she was close to dropping as she climbed the steps to the front of her building.

Jane realized in all the hubbub earlier she hadn't checked her mail. Pulling her keys out, she opened the box and found it stuffed to overflowing. That was strange, she had just checked it yesterday and there hadn't been anything. In fact, now that Jane thought about it, her mail had been suspiciously lacking for several days. Maybe something had happened and now all her backlogged mail had finally been delivered.

Jane grabbed the stack of mail and made her way upstairs. She would sort through it once she was out of her sweaty clothes and perhaps after one or two beers to begin to drown her sorrows.

Jane entered her apartment and tossed the mail on the table by the door, needing to get out of her clothes that were quickly becoming incredibly uncomfortable as her skin cooled. She tossed them into her hamper and walked naked into her bathroom, intent on washing herself clean from all the angst that had fueled her run.

This shower was much more tame than the one from this morning, Jane no longer feeling the need to cleanse herself of some imagined sin. After washing her hair and scrubbing all the sweat off, Jane emerged feeling much more calm and collected, almost like a new woman.

She tossed on a pair of sweatpants and a favorite old Bruins t-shirt that seen better days, and made her way to the kitchen. Even after her strenuous run, she still had no appetite and decided to forgo food for now in favor of beer. She popped the cap on a Samuel Adams' summer lager and took two satisfying pulls, letting out an appreciative 'aaah' as she swallowed.

Feeling even more like herself, Jane grabbed the mail from the table, plopped down on her couch and scrounged around for the remote, intent on watching her Sox as she went through the mundane task of sorting her correspondences.

Taking another long sip of her beer, Jane starting going through the mail. Most of it was junk but near the bottom of the pile Jane found something that made her heart stop and race all at the same time. Maura's signature stationary was laying in her lap, and not just one letter, but three separate envelopes.

Jane felt tears start to prick at her eyes. Maura hadn't forgotten. Jane hadn't realized how accustomed she'd become to receiving the missives from her really-kind-of-sweet-when-she-wasn't-being-an-oblivious-jerk-angel doctor. It warmed her heart just to see the letters, not even needing to know what was inside to feel loved.

Jane quickly scanned the rest of her mail and tossed all the junk to the side, made a pile of bills that would have to be looked at later, and took Maura's letters into her hands, allowing her thumb to caress the doctor's name on the tab lovingly.

Jane decided she needed to finish her beer before she opened them, needing some liquid courage for whatever lie in wait for her. Her stomach was a ball of nerves, not helped from the lack of food and too much alcohol, her anxiety that had built up over the last few days coming to a head.

Slamming her empty bottle on the table, Jane sat back and looked at the postmarks, seeing that two were sent from Seattle and one was sent from Las Vegas. Jane felt a little guilty knowing that Maura had even been thinking of her in the city of sin but quickly pushed that aside when the memory of that foreign voice echoed in her mind.

Jane decided to go in chronological order to see if she could decipher when things had gone all wrong. Bracing herself, she peeled open the flap on the first letter and read.

_My Dearest Jane,_

_I am writing this to you after having once again had one of the best nights of my life, which seems to be every night that I get to spend with you, whether virtually or in person. Oh how I long for it to be in person once again. But, I must say, our virtual relationship has 'come' along with leaps and bounds. I love you so much Jane and I ache to feel your body against mine once again._

_What have you done to me Jane? I cannot work, for you invade all my thoughts. How serendipitous that we are both in complementary lines of work! However, it is also incredibly taxing when I am working on a case and consider that we could be doing this together. That instead of the difficult detectives I am saddled with here in Seattle, I could spend my days working side by side with my own personal greek goddess. Oh, I crave that day, my love, if only it were possible._

_When I make dinner, I cannot help thinking about what it would be like to make your favorite foods, challenging your mother's superb Italian dishes, introducing you to far away cuisines, and using all my womanly wiles to get you to eat all the vegetables. Hehe…_

_The gist of this letter Jane is that somehow in the brief time we were physically together you have managed to be imprinted on my very soul and nothing feels right without you here with me. I need you Jane, more than I have ever needed anyone or anything._

_I am counting down the days until I can hold you in my arms again and perform that particular act that you seemed to find very pleasurable. Je t'aime, ma petite amie._

_Yours in mind, body, and soul,_

_Maura_

Jane leaned back against the couch with the letter pressed to her chest. She closed her eyes as a single tear trickled down her face. Her swoon-inducing-but-still-sometimes-a-jerk-mostly-an-angel doctor was amazing with words and Jane had to take a moment to just bask in the sentiment that had been bestowed upon her.

Jane felt the same way. Her entire day was filled with moments where she could picture Maura right beside her. She hadn't put as much thought into them working side by side but now that it was out there, Jane could think of nothing else. To be able to see Maura everyday, to be able to watch the doctor in action, using her brilliant mind and nimble hands, was something that Jane now longed to see. Jane sighed and closed her eyes, holding onto this moment before she read the next letter.

After a few minutes passed in silent contemplation, Jane decided she was going to need another beer, the letters causing so much emotion to well up inside Jane that she was going to need liquid reinforcements if she was going to make it through to the end of the last one. Having a bit of forethought, Jane grabbed two beers, making sure to put a beer koozie around one of them to keep it cold, and then returned to the couch, making herself comfortable again. Taking the second letter that had also been sent from Seattle, Jane steadied herself for what would surely invoke even more emotions.

_My Dearest Jane,_

_Last night was incredible. Just when I think that things between us cannot get any better, you surprise me and give me another experience that is so uniquely ours that I fall in love with you all over again. I never thought I would find it so arousing to have my lover control every aspect of my masturbation like that, but Jane, my, how it had flamed my arousal to entirely new heights. You are amazing my love and I now know for certain, beyond a reasonable doubt, that our reunion will be incendiary. We may need to have the fire department on call for the assured house fire that will result from our coupling._

_Tomorrow, I leave for a week of presentations which are usually the highlight of my year. However, this year, I am finding it difficult to generate my usual enthusiasm. I know what the difference is, of course: you my love. I dread this week that will take the little time we have together away. I almost canceled my entire appearance at the event, my heart aching so badly at the thought of not seeing your gorgeous face for so long._

_I ask again, what have you done to me, Jane? I do not believe in witchcraft but it is getting more and more difficult to explain in any other way how much my behavior has been altered in the short time I have known you. I am beginning to believe it must be a spell you have put me under, a spell that I have no desire be broken out of._

_I know it is too soon, Jane, but I must say it, even if only in this letter for now. I want you now and forever, Jane. I can no longer imagine a future that does not include you and I wish upon the infinite stars that you feel the same. I have evidence to hypothesize that you do and I hope my theory holds true._

_This letter has become somewhat dramatic, I fear. I think the intense orgasms I experienced due to your expert instruction have muddle my brain. Just know that while I may not see your face this week, it is forever etched into my mind and when I close my eyes, all I see is you, love._

_Forever, in love,_

_Maura_

_P.S. As a token of my love and as a bribe for your patience with my absence this week, I have sent you a little something. I know that you will probably balk at the gesture but Jane, I would give you the universe if you asked. Please enjoy the gift as I will not be able to provide my usual cajoling when the delivery has been made. I love you, dearest._

Jane was staring at the letter, eyes wide and mouth agape. Maura had sent her the comics prior to her leaving. And based upon this letter, Maura wanted to marry Jane, or at least, was committing to her for the rest of their lives. Jane shook her head as she tried to process things. How could Maura have written this just days before she had cheated on Jane?

Things were not adding up. Perhaps the letter from Las Vegas would shed some light on the situation. With trembling hands, Jane ripped open the letter, too desperate to find out what it contained in a way of an explanation for the pain she had been experiencing for the last two days.

_My Dearest Jane,_

_I am writing to you from the City of Sin. I have finally begun to understand why it has obtained that moniker. Around every corner there are temptations. I have been to the city before of course but this time feels different, maybe because you have opened up my world in ways that I had not previously known._

_Despite all the temptations, my thoughts are still filled with you, love. I miss your olive skin, adorable dimples, and sinfully sexy voice. I should have canceled this obligation and just flown to you in Boston. I would have ravished so many times by now, my love. But alas, instead, I am giving lectures on the latest techniques to extract useable DNA from severely necrotic flesh. Forgive me love, I know that you are not squeamish about these things but that aspect of my work has no place in my letter to you._

_I am counting down the days until I may see you again. I have never felt time drag on so much before. It really is becoming quite unmanageable, this distance that is forcing us to yearn for each other. Something must be done, and soon, as I cannot continue to go on like this. I am sure it is unbearable for you as well, love._

_Once again, my thoughts are scattered and this letter is meandering. I apologize, beautiful, my mind and heart, are in such a state of chaos. It is becoming impossible to carry on my life in the manner in which I was accustomed. As always, I will find a way through this chaos but please allow me time._

_Missing you fiercely, yet always yours,_

_Maura_

Jane's turmoil was not resolved after reading the last letter, not one bit. If anything, she was even more confused. Sure, Maura's aching and yearning were obvious but there was still no indication that she was leaning toward cheating on Jane. There had to be some fact missing and unfortunately for Jane, only Maura could enlighten her to what that was.

Picking up her phone, Jane opened up the chat window and clicked on her conversation with Maura. Her last message had been read but Maura had not responded. Taking a few moments to think about what she wanted to say or how to phrase things to get Maura to finally call her back, Jane finally settled on the basic truth.

_Jane: I got your letters._

Direct and to the point. Now, Jane would just have to wait and see, something she was particularly horrible at. Jane picked up her forgotten beer and chugged it. It was slightly warm, this one not having the koozie, but it provided what she needed, knowing the only way that she would manage to wait out Maura was through alcohol inhibiting her normal reactions.

Setting the empty bottle on the table, Jane immediately grabbed the other one, and began guzzling that one was well. Once she finished it, Jane let out a loud belch, blushing a little as the sound echoed in her empty apartment. She would never do that in front of Maura but needs must right now. Jane thought about getting a fourth beer, but still had the presence of mind to realize that four beers on an empty stomach after the amount of exercise she had down today would be a horrible idea. Besides, her intent was not to get blind drunk, but just to take the edge off so that she could borrow some patience to be in a cool-headed place when Maura finally called, something Jane was very confident would happen soon.

However, after an hour of sitting on her couch without so much as a text message, Jane's hopes that had once been a roaring fire were now just blackened embers. Giving up, Jane grabbed her phone and, leaving the bottles where they were for her to clean up tomorrow, Jane went to her room and crawled into bed. Maybe sleep would make everything better.

R&I

Jane awoke with a renewed sense of purpose. She had clarity somehow. No matter what had occurred in Vegas, Jane was now resolved not to let some floozy come between her and Maura. Maura may have made a mistake but Jane wasn't willing to let her go so easily. What they had was special, Jane knew, and was worth fighting for.

After Jane had showered, she had gotten on her laptop and was looking at flights to Seattle for the coming weekend. She would go and win back her woman, no matter what it took, Cavanaugh and the BPD be damned.

Just as she was about to click 'purchase', her phone rang, the opening notes of Oingo Boingo's 'Weird Science' starting to play, the most recent song chosen by Frankie for her only-sort-of-in-trouble-mostly-an-angel doctor. Jane paused with her finger hovering over the button and reached to grab her phone. After taking a deep breath to steady her nerves, Jane finally answered.

"Hello Doctor Isles," Jane said formally. Despite what she was just about to do, Maura wasn't off the hook, not by any means. She heard Maura gasp at the formal greeting and had to close her eyes to reaffirm her resolve to keep Maura on the hook, for now.

"Hello, Detective Rizzoli, I hope I have not called at a bad time." Maura's voice sounded strange, almost strangled. It hurt Jane to hear her love like this but Maura had hurt Jane, in many ways, over the last 48 hours.

"No, I have the morning off and was just doing some housekeeping. What can I assist you with?" Jane wasn't willing to drop her tone until Maura had at least apologized for ignoring her for the last day. That was when Jane noticed the time on her laptop. It was just before 8AM. That meant is was almost 5AM for the ME. What in the hell was Maura doing up so early?

Maura sniffed before explaining the reason for her call. "I was notified that you received my package. I hope you enjoyed the gift." Maura went silent. Jane just hummed her affirmative response. "I see, well, I thought that given your immense appreciation for the dark knight that you would want to have something so sentimental to his fans."

Jane just hummed again, waiting Maura out, hoping against all hopes that Maura would just apologize and explain what the hell was going on. Maura cleared her throat when Jane remained silent for several moments and finally continued.

"Jane, darling, I am know you must be upset with me. I am so sorry that I have not been able to respond to your requests. To be honest, I was not ready to face you, so to speak. There is much I have to explain, not all of it putting me in a particularly good light, and I needed time to mull over the proper way to tell you." Maura sounded a little more confident but also resigned, like she was ready for Jane to give up on her.

Jane didn't like this. Here Jane was ready to buy a ticket to fight for their relationship, fight for them, and Maura had already given up? Jane frowned and crossed her arms across her chest, well as best as she could with one hand holding the phone to her ear.

"Maura, I would settle for improper right now. Radio silence does nothing to stop me from being any less upset," Jane almost growled at Maura in frustration. Her genius could be so irritating sometimes. How she thought leaving Jane out in the cold, with only her overactive imagination to keep her company, was going to solve anything between them was beyond Jane's understanding.

Maura chuckled humorlessly before sighing. "I know, Jane, my love. I know. I am still working on how I communicate. I promise to get better, for you, for us." Maura paused, clearly waiting for Jane to say something, and when Jane didn't, sighed again. Jane had enough of all this dancing around the issue at hand.

"Maura, who was that woman in your room?" Jane asked quietly, trying to keep the hurt from her voice, trying to invoke every one of her years of detective training to remain impartial. Maura let out a small groan at the question, not helping one bit to settle Jane's nerves.

Releasing yet another sigh, Maura finally responded, "My mother." Jane felt her whole face contort in her confusion as this was certainly not the answer she had been expecting. Why would Maura be all cagey with Jane about her mother?

"Your mother? Really? You expect me to believe that you have been ignoring my calls and texts after hanging up on me abruptly all because your mother was in the room?!" Jane asked incredulously, her voice rising and her ire ramping back up into a full blown inferno. She thought her definitely-not-an-angel couldn't lie but Jane had proof that that was a complete sham.

"Jane, honey, please, let me explain. I promise you, it will make sense. Please, baby, I need you to try to understand," Maura begged, her voice coming through the speaker of Jane's phone pleading. Jane looked up at her ceiling and counted to ten. The whole point of everything she had been doing for the last hour was to salvage things with Maura. Her flying off the handle would not help that. Letting Maura explain was the best they could do with two thousand miles currently separating them.

"I wish you would have right away, Maura. But, fine, explain," Jane stated firmly, but quickly added when Maura started to hem and haw, "and no more stalling. Please just fucking tell me what is going on. I'm dying over here." Jane couldn't help the emotion that leaked out at the end of her statement. It was all too much. She had been so vulnerable with Maura and especially the last few days. Her nerves couldn't take anymore.

"Ok, love, I'm sorry. I will make this up to you, I promise." When Jane started to growl, Maura continued hurriedly. "My mother surprised me by dropping by my hotel the other day while I was getting ready for the banquet. I had already arranged for us to Skype. I asked her to wait in the other room while we conducted our conversation and of course, she did not honor our arrangement and interrupted. I was so taken aback that I reacted poorly and instead of explaining myself to you, as I know I should have, I cut off our communication abruptly and went to deal with her."

Jane was hanging on every word and despite what Maura had just said, nothing was any closer to being made clear. In fact, things just seemed even muddier. Just when Jane was going to convey that to Maura, she heard Maura let out a very uncharacteristic growl.

"I'm not explaining this well. Let me backup for a moment, I promise this is relevant information, not a further attempt to stall, as you put it. You have seen how my father and I interact. We are quite close and have a wonderful relationship and always have. The same cannot be said about my mother." Maura let out another sigh, this one full of pain and hurt. Jane felt herself calm a bit, her love in pain invoking Jane's protective nature and transforming some of her anger at Maura into a desire to form a shield around her doctor.

"We have never got on well, my mother and I, with her reserved British ways, she was not exactly the type of mother who was very nurturing. As soon as I was old enough, she sent me away to boarding schools, even after my father protested, saying that it was just the way things were done. I always had nannies who took care of me before that. I really do not have a lot of memories that include my mother being there. It was just my father and our nannies." Maura paused and Jane felt the need to say something.

"So why was she in Vegas visiting you?" Jane asked, needing some kind of clarification and also some direction as to where all this was going.

"Oh, she was not visiting me. She was here for some art installation of hers that was going into the Bellagio and heard from my father that I was in town and demanded an audience. Apparently, he had told her some piece of information that I had sworn him to secrecy," Maura grumbled spitfully.  _What secrets was Maura keeping from her mother_ , Jane thought to herself.

"Oookaaay, Maura, none of this is explaining what happened," Jane mumbled, trying to keep up with all the information Maura was dumping on to her.

"I am getting there Jane. Please, love, just be patient with me for a few moments longer. It will all become clear, although, you still will probably be very upset with me." This did nothing to wrangle Jane's chaotic emotions. She gave a little snort and said, "get on it with it, slow poke." Maura gave a little chuckle at that but did take her advice and continued her explanation.

"My mother has had an issue with my sexuality and more specifically my choice of partners. I, therefore, have taken to not keeping her informed of such things. I had sworn my father to secrecy about my relationship with you. Not having anything to do with you, personally, but just what I knew my mother's reaction would be to you. He broke that trust and that caused my mother to come to my room in a huff the other night demanding all kinds of unreasonable things from me. I told her that I had a prior engagement, my call to you, and that she would have to table it for a few minutes before we could continue. You know what happened next."

Maura stopped and Jane took this moment to try to piece together the story that was unraveling. The thing that stuck out most to Jane was that Maura was embarrassed by her or at least that her mother didn't think she was worthy enough of dating her daughter. And the way Maura behaved, it had kind of reinforced that.

"Are you ashamed of me?" Jane asked quietly, her voice cracking as tears collected on the edges of her eyes. Jane knew that Maura was out of her league, but Maura had also reassured her countless times that Jane was who she wanted, that nothing else mattered except the way she felt about Jane. But here, right in front of her face, was evidence that suggested all that had been a lie.

"What?! Jane! Goodness no! How did you get that out of everything I just said?" Maura asked in astonishment. That did little to soothe Jane's fracturing heart. When Jane didn't respond and only gave out a soft whimper as the first of the tears started to fall, trailing a wet path down her cheeks, Maura rushed to continue.

"Darling! I am so proud to be with you. I am astonished sometimes that someone as wonderful as you, so beautiful and honest and good, would give me any of your time. I am honored to call you my girlfriend, my partner. I would be even more honored to call you more, someday." Maura had stated the first part fiercely and as she continued her voice had gotten softer, almost wistful as she talked about what she could call Jane in the future. This served to finally stem the tears, well at least the sad tears, and now a fresh set of more hopeful tears were making their way down her face.

"Really?" Jane asked quietly, needing more reassurance. Jane felt like all her nerves were exposed and Maura's words were like electrodes that provoked little shocks throughout her body, sometimes pleasant but also occasionally painful.

"Oh Jane, you said you received my letters. You must know I meant those words. I want forever with you Jane. I want to be your wife and for you to be mine. I am no more ashamed of you than I am of myself and you should know full well by now that I think pretty highly of myself." At this comment, Jane let out a bark of a laugh and she felt her stress lessen when she heard Maura giggling at her own self-deprecating joke. Maura did have a bit of an ego, rightfully so, but Jane didn't mind it. Jane found it equal parts sexy and adorable.

"Oh doctor, I can't possibly imagine what you are referring to," Jane teased back. It was good to laugh with her slowly-returning-to-full-angel-status-angel doctor. The last few days had been so tense and stressful. It was nice to be able to joke around and tease the infuriating woman.

"Ha ha, Jane. Darling, I am sorry for all the pain this has caused. I know I handled everything so poorly. It all caught me off guard and I simply reacted. You know I prefer planned interactions and being surprised with my mother just threw me through a loop and unfortunately I dragged you with me. Please forgive me, love?" Maura implored. Jane wanted to stay angry, wanted to make Maura suffer a bit like she had, but in the end, she could never knowingly hurt her angel and so Jane responded in the only way she could.

"Yeah, of course I forgive you, silly woman. But, you owe me. More than just mint condition, really expensive comic books, which we still need to talk about, by the way." Jane hadn't forgotten that she needed to talk to Maura about all the expensive gifts. It was really starting to become an issue for Jane.

"Yes, Jane, I am sure you have plenty to say on the matter," Maura practically purred. That was an interesting response and Jane was confused until Maura continued. "Perhaps you will have to punish me, similarly to our last Skype session," Maura suggested far too innocently for what she was discussing.

Jane gulped and immediately felt a wave of arousal course throughout her body. How could her angel do this? Jane had never had this intense of a reaction to anyone before. She was still angry and unsettled about everything that had transpired but somehow Maura was still able to awaken her libido with just a few words. Jane shook her head, trying to return to the conversation.

"I don't know if you deserve that after everything," Jane rasped, dropping her voice a bit in revenge for Maura's taunting. The moan she heard through her phone let her know she had been successful.

"Don't tease, Jane," Maura whined. Jane smiled, really smiled, for the first time in 48 hours. Yeah, they still had a lot to work out, but Jane knew they would be okay.

"I thought you liked it when I teased," Jane replied cheekily, deciding to push the doctor a bit more. Maura growled and suddenly the phone went silent. Jane checked the screen and saw that the line had been disconnected. What in the fuck?! Not again!

Just as Jane was about to call Maura back, her fury at an all time high, her laptop that was still on her lap started to chime indicating she had a Skype call. Jane smiled like the Cheshire cat and took her time answering, fluffing up her hair and making she sure she looked alright. She considered missing the call, forcing Maura to call back as punishment for hanging up on her for the second time in two days, but in the end, relented as she was just as eager to see Maura's face.

Hitting 'accept', Jane smiled wide when Maura's agitated face appeared on the small screen. "Well, hello Doctor Isles, was there something you needed?" Jane asked with fake air of formality, a sharp contrast from the last time she had said these words just fifteen minutes before. Maura's face scrunched up as she scowled at Jane, causing Jane to laugh, dimples showing even more.

"JANE! It is unfair to tease me this much when I still have a full day of meetings today. All I will be able to think of now is you teasing me and all the ways I want you to punish me. It is completely unfair." Maura pouted after she finished speaking and Jane found the whole scene entirely too adorable.

"Awww, Maur, you are sooo cute when you pout," Jane teased. Maura let out a very unladylike snort at that, eliciting another round of laughter from Jane.

"Well, I am glad someone is amused and having fun. What am I going to do Jane?!" Maura continued her whining. Jane was not yet ready to feel sorry for her.

"You have proven to be able to 'handle' yourself quite well, Doctor Isles. I would say, try that." Jane gave Maura a cheesy grin and hung up on her. She knew there would be hell to pay for that but Jane was enjoying being the one with the power for the moment.

She expected to get another Skype call or even a phone call but was surprised when she received a text message from her fully-restored-to-angel doctor that just held one sentence.

_Angel Doctor: Payback is a bitch, Jane._

Jane gulped but felt a naughty smirk start to play at her lips. They were definitely going to be okay and Jane knew she would enjoy whatever Maura wanted to dish out. Deciding to get the last word this time, Jane sent a response and then got up to start her day.

_Jane: Bring it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So all has been explained! Many of you were right on about Maura not cheating. I do disagree that she would never cheat or that Jane would more likely cheat. Jane is fiercely loyal so the odds of her cheating seem much less, to me, than Maura's, even if they both are quite low. Anyhow, that's done for now! Stay tuned for more


	7. August 31, 2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise trip? Or is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for some of you but you probably won't like me much after it is done. :-/ Enjoy!

Things had returned to normal for the couple, well, at least to their normal. Maura had returned to Seattle after her conference and the women had spent many,  _many_  hours in their bedrooms enjoying the fact that they had their fancy camera set ups back and had used them to the fullest extent. Maura had been sufficiently punished for her actions and then Maura had taken her turn to exact her own form of payback on Jane, which left both women spent and deliciously sore by Sunday evening. The couple loved it and for now, their desperate need to be together in the same room had been quelled.

That didn't mean that Jane wasn't still thinking about flying to Seattle. But every time Jane brought it up, Maura would convince her that it wasn't the right time. Jane was starting to get frustrated but Maura assured her that October would be there soon. Jane, of course, had argued that it wasn't soon enough and Maura had found various ways to distract the detective, ways that usually involved a very naked Maura Isles. Jane couldn't complain about the distraction techniques one bit.

However, her frustration with not being able to see her angel doctor in the flesh was reaching a boiling point. So, on a whim and without telling Maura, Jane bought a ticket to Seattle for the following weekend. She would take a flight out right after her shift on Friday and then take the red eye back Monday morning and endure being a zombie for the rest of the week. Jane had no doubt it would be worth it, because even one hour with her angel doctor was worth anything to Jane right now.

Jane had to use subterfuge to keep Maura off her scent all week, choosing to be vague about her plans for the upcoming weekend rather than outright lie to her angel. After everything they had endured the week before, Jane had made Maura promise to never lie or commit a lie of omission ever again. That meant that Jane couldn't then turn around and do the same thing to Maura except that she felt surprising her angel doctor was worth a little bit of convertness.

Friday finally came and Jane had Frankie rush her to the airport using the sirens on his patrol car to get her from BPD to right in front of the terminal in record time. Jane flashed her badge and cut the line through security which meant she was able to get to her gate just as they were starting to board. She let out a sigh of relief at having actually made it.

It had been touch and go there for a bit when they had pulled a case late last night but thanks to some very powerful motivation, Jane had worked her butt off to catch the perp and get him behind bars only a couple hours before. All that meant that she had used every one of her resources as a homicide detective to make her flight, but now that she was sitting in the lounge by her gate, it had all been worth it.

The airport was busy, as was to be expected on a Friday night before a long weekend. Jane had even forgotten about the fact that Labor Day was on Monday, so focused on closing cases to free up her time to visit her angel. She felt extremely lucky that she had been able to book a flight last minute on holiday weekend.

Finally her section was called to board, and Jane made her way to the jet bridge, showing her boarding pass, and soon found her seat and settled in. Jane was also very lucky to have secured an exit row window seat, allowing her long legs plenty of room to stretch out for the long six hour flight. Things were working out for Jane and she was getting more and more excited about the fact that in a few hours, she would finally get to hold her angel doctor once again.

The plane was filling up and the flight attendants were going around securing everyone's luggage and getting people seated. They were about to close the cabin door when Jane's phone started ringing, The Clash's 'Somebody Got Murdered' echoing throughout the cabin. Jane was getting all kinds of dirty looks as she scrambled to get her phone out of her pocket, or at least silence the ringtone. Jane had thought it was funny when Frost had suggested it earlier in the week but now she was really regretting having programmed it as parents were clutching their children tightly to their sides and away from Jane.

Jane tried to smile kindly, attempting to ease the other passengers concerns, but the scared looks all around her were letting her know that it was not convincing. Giving up, Jane finally got her phone out of her pocket and brought the phone to her ear.

"Maur, sometimes you have the worst timing," Jane grumbled in the way of a greeting, ducking her head down to try to hide behind the curtain of her wild curls. Maura's laughter coming from the speaker of the phone helped to dampen some of Jane's embarrassment.

"What is my ringtone this week Jane?" Maura asked in a sultry tone. She had found out about Jane's little joke the week before when Maura had called Jane as she was getting set up on Skype. The Skype connection had come through before Jane had picked up the phone and Maura had heard 'Weird Science' playing. Jane had received a hard glare from Maura but she had quickly explained the ongoing joke she had with her boys. Maura had thankfully found it amusing and had taken to teasing Jane about it. Jane was starting to think that Maura was calling her at odd times intentionally just to pay Jane back for her joke.

"I'm not telling," Jane replied petulantly, smiling wide when Maura laughed even louder into the phone. Jane sighed, she absolutely adored that sound. Jane then got giddy herself, thinking that in six short hours she would be able to hear it in person. Jane resolved right then to make Maura laugh as much as possible when they were reunited so that Jane could fill her memory bank with the live sound, not the tinny version she had had to make due with over the last month and a half.

Jane was pulled from her thoughts when she heard Maura's laughter die down and her honey coated voice replaced the melodic sound.

"Jane, darling, what are you doing tomorrow?" Jane tilted her head in thought. Should she tell Maura where she was and ruin the surprise? It would still be a surprise for Maura, given that Jane was about to be airborne in a few minutes and it would be nice to have her girlfriend meet her at the airport instead of having to take a taxi or Lyft.

"Hopefully you, angel," Jane rasped her reply. Her dimples popped when she heard Maura's gasp followed by a low moan.

"Jane, don't tease, that is  _not_  funny," Maura replied once she had gotten herself under control. Jane chuckled lightly, her cheeks hurting from how much she was smiling, her excitement to see her love bubbling over.

"Not teasing babe. I'm sitting on a Delta nonstop flight from Boston Logan airport to Seattle-Tacoma airport as we speak. I should get there in a little over six hours!" Jane said excitedly. Her smile widened even more when Maura shrieked and said, "thank Darwin!" Jane felt her heart flutter at hearing how happy Maura was for her to be coming for a visit. With all her deflections whenever Jane mentioned a trip, Jane had been slightly nervous that Maura wouldn't want to see her. But given Maura's current reaction, all of Jane's anxieties melted away and in their place was just pure joy.

"Oh Jane, I am so excited! I was going to surprise  _you_  tomorrow! I was just about to book a red eye out tonight but wanted to check with you first since you had been so vague about your weekend plans, but now I understand why! Oh you trickster, I am going to have to punish you for deceiving me all week, Jane." Jane felt a wave of arousal travel down her body and pool at the apex of her thighs. She couldn't wait for Maura to do whatever she wanted to her. Jane was willing to submit to Maura completely as long as she could feel that creamy skin against hers, those skilled fingers inside her, and that wicked tongue in her mouth.

A moan escaped Jane's lips without permission and she quickly hid behind her mane of hair again, sensing the looks of the passengers around her. This was going to be a very long and awkward flight and it would seem even longer if Maura kept this up.

"Sorry, babe, I wanted to surprise you! But, I look forward to whatever you see fit to make amends for my deception." Jane was choosing her words carefully, not wanting to scar the kids on the plane any more than she already had with her ringtone. Maura growled through the phone and Jane was sure that she could come just from the sound right now.

"Goddess, I don't know if I can wait six hours Jane. But, I suppose I must. Six hours is much better than six weeks." Maura sighed and Jane reciprocated. Soon, their suffering would be over, soon, Jane kept telling herself.

At that moment, the announcement was made that the cabin door had been shut and that they were to turn off all electronic devices for take off. Jane felt her excitement return and she quickly told Maura she had to go. Maura made all kinds of kissing sounds causing Jane to giggle as she hung up. Jane could not wait until those kisses were all over her face, and other parts of her body. Jane grinned wickedly at that thought.

Sitting back, Jane emerged from her hair curtain and finally looked up at her seatmates. They were looking at her with a mixture of judgement and amusement and Jane felt herself blush.

"Meeting my girlfriend for the weekend. We haven't seen each other in almost two months," Jane explained shyly, something she usually would never have done but she just couldn't contain her joy.

Their looks softened and they nodded their heads in understanding. The woman next to Jane patted her arm and said, "distance is tough. My wife and I did it for three years before I finally gave in and moved here." Jane knew the shock she felt was plastered all over her face. Three years!? She had been dying after three weeks. Jane knew she could never make three years.

This got her thinking hard about what the future held for her and Maura. Jane had just gotten her dream job in Boston. It didn't really make sense for her to transfer to Seattle right now. But would Maura want to move to Boston? She had never mentioned anything to Jane. Suddenly Jane wasn't feeling so excited for her trip. Yes, she wanted to see Maura and knew that their time together would be amazing but was this their future? Stolen weekends every few months for years? Jane didn't think she could do that.

Sighing forlornly, Jane closed her eyes as the plane pushed back from the gate and began to taxi to the runway. She would need to distract herself for the next six hours because dwelling on their impossible situation wasn't going to help anything. Jane hadn't packed a book or anything else for the flight and so had to make due with the small screen in front of her that was currently showing the map of their route across the country. This Jane reflect even more on the great distance that was keeping her from her angel doctor.

The captain came on over the intercom and told them that they were second in line to take off and that everyone should be seated and seat belts fastened. Jane felt some of her happiness return. She loved this part of flying, the rush of adrenaline at the acceleration of the plane to go from a stand still to speeds fast enough to make this huge hunk of metal go airborne and soar. Jane gripped her knees, preparing for the feeling, and...nothing.

"Hey there folks, I'm sorry to inform you but we just received word from the control tower that the computer system has gone down and they cannot clear us for takeoff. All flights have been grounded and those landing are being redirected to other airports. We will be taxing back to our gate when it is safe to do so. Again, we apologize for any inconvenience."

Jane was gripping her knees for another reason now. This could  _not_  be happening right now! Just when she was about to finally get to see her angel and the fucking computer system for the entire airport crashed! Jane was convinced that the universe was working against her. What were the chances of this happening, really!? Jane was sure Maura could tell her.

That's when it hit Jane, she was going to have to tell Maura. Her heart sank at just the thought of having to disappoint her angel. She couldn't bear to hear Maura sad let alone because of something she had done or not done in this case.

They were still sitting on the runway, but many people had already gotten their phones out and were making calls despite no announcement being made that they were allowed to. Jane decided to just bite the bullet and make the call. Begrudgingly, Jane selected Maura's name from her favorites and braced herself for what was certainly going to be a tough call.

"Jane, love, what are you doing calling me? You're supposed to be in the air!" Maura's confused voice filtered through the phone. Jane sighed as she prepared herself to disappoint her angel doctor.

"Baby, I am so sorry. I'm not going to make it." Jane heard Maura groan and then a small sniffle. It broke Jane's heart.

"But, WHY!" Maura exclaimed, sadness evident in her voice.

"You won't believe this babe. The control tower computer system is down. They have grounded all flights and nothing is landing." Jane paused, letting Maura digest what she was saying.

"Ooookay, but won't they just rebook you and then you can fly out later tonight or tomorrow even?" Maura asked desperately. This was proving to be as tough as Jane predicted. Swallowing her own emotions, Jane tried to reason with her genius girlfriend who was clearly only using her feelings to be her guide at the moment.

"Baby, this is a holiday weekend. All the flights are packed. Even if they fix the problem soon, there are a lot of people they are going to have to accomodate. I am hoping they can get me out on a flight tomorrow but Maur, you know how unlikely that's going to be," Jane said despondently.

Just then another announcement was made over the intercom. "Folks, we have been cleared to go back to the gate. We are being told that they are shutting the airport down for the rest of the night. Gate agents will be waiting after you deplane to help with the inconvenience. Once again, we are sorry and want to thank you for choosing Delta." A collective groan went up through the plane, one coming from both Jane and Maura as well.

"Jaaane," Maura whined. Jane felt like whining too. All of her planning and something as stupid as a computer glitch was going to mess it up.

"I know baby. Hey, let's Skype when I get home." Dropping her voice and turning her head to face the window, Jane continued, "you can do anything you want baby. Your wish is my command."

Maura groaned again and replied, "My wish is for you to be here with me." Her voice was so defeated Jane felt like crying, well she felt like crying even more than she already had.

"I know baby. We will try again, I promise. For now, let's focus on tonight, ok?"

Maura sniffed but seemed to perk up a bit as she said, "okay. Jane, just to clarify, any wish is your command?" Her voice had taken on a teasing tone now and Jane was happy to hear it but also suddenly worried that she didn't know what she had agreed to. But, a deal was a deal and Jane was going to woman up.

"Yes, Maur, anything," Jane husked back. Maura growled and Jane was instantly wet.

"Wear that red lace matching underwear set and be ready for me Jane. I have some things I have to work out now since I won't be able to do them to you like I planned. See you soon love." Jane heard the line go dead and gulped as she placed the phone back in her pocket. What had she gotten herself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I did that. So, for those of you desperate for them to be reunited before the big reveal in October, if you read Fancy Meeting You Here, you know that I have written myself into a corner because I said that they never saw each other while they were separated. I know, I wish I hadn't done that now but I believe in consistency, so here we are. I promise what I have planned for the next few chapters will make up for that though, so stay with me!
> 
> Also, preemptively, for anyone who is going to say that the scenario at the airport is far fetched, I present to you exhibit A: this actually happened to Delta a few months ago in the States and it messed up travel for a week!


	8. September 12, 2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Parisian treats and questions that need answers.

After Jane's failed attempt to visit Maura, the couple had not been able to reschedule a visit. Maura had had to attend an Isles Foundation event in Paris the week after Labor Day. Of course she had invited Jane to come along, wanting desperately to show Jane the city she loved and had grown up around but Jane couldn't get the time off, having caught a serial killer case that was stumping the whole department.

Jane was especially upset because she had never been to Paris. And what better first visit was there than to tour the city with the woman she loved. But alas, it wasn't meant to be. This time though, Maura made sure to make time to Skype with Jane, ensuring that there would be no repeats of the last time Maura had to travel. It helped that Paris was five hours ahead of Boston, allowing time for Maura to call Jane when she was done with her day, in bed, and Jane was just getting home. The couple managed a few heated sessions but Jane still longed to be in that luxurious bed in Paris with her angel doctor.

On the day Maura was schedule to fly home from Paris, Jane received a postcard with a picture of the Eiffel Tower on it. Jane felt her heart leap at the sight, knowing exactly who the postcard was from. When she turned it over, in Maura's elegant script, there were just a few sentences.

_Dearest Jane,_

_Wishing you were here. I cannot wait to show you this marvel in person._

_Yours always,_

_Maura_

Jane sighed the sigh of a lovelorn heroine in a romance novel because, honestly, that is how she felt right now. Yes, it would be less than three weeks before she would be reunited with Maura again but those weeks might as well have been years with the way Jane was longing to see her angel.

Jane didn't have too much time to wallow because there was a knock at her front door. Jane checked the peephole and saw a delivery person.  _Of course_ , Jane thought, Maura always liked to surprise her with gifts. They had had a long talk about what her angel was allowed to send her after the ridiculous extravagance of the TV and the comic books. Jane unlocked the door and was met with a woman wearing a DHL uniform who had a box in her hands and an electronic pad for Jane to sign.

"Gotta package for Rizzoli," came the curt voice from under the hat. Jane signed the pad and reached for the box but the woman held it back for a moment. Jane looked at her questioningly before she handed it to the detective.

"Someone must really like you. This one came all the way from France, overnight delivery." Jane just nodded as she took the box inside her apartment and shut the door on the nosy delivery person. Why did each of them feel the need to remind Jane that she was liked? Jane knew Maura loved her without all the gifts. Having random strangers point it out was just annoying and a reminder that Maura was way out of her league. Jane didn't need any help playing on her insecurities about her sophisticated angel doctor being too good for her.

Jane was in a mood as she opened the package. Her mouth immediately started to water though when she saw what the box contained. Inside, there were two bags with a coat of arms on them that had the words 'Maison fondee en 1800, Chocolat Debauve & Gallais' written below. There were also gold embossed cards attached to each of the bags. Jane didn't need to speak French to know what those bags held.

Carefully removing the cards from the bags, Jane opened the bags to see that they did indeed contain delectable chocolate treats. One had an assortment of all kinds of chocolates that promised to be creamy and nut filled. The other was a box of decadent chocolate truffles, the dusty coating on the little balls crying out for Jane to pop one in her mouth. Holding onto some semblance of control, Jane put the chocolates aside to focus on reading the cards from her angel. She took the one that had been attached to the assorted chocolates and read that one first.

_Dearest Jane,_

_I decided that if I could not take you to the best chocolate in the world, then I would just have to bring it to you. Debauve & Gallais is the oldest chocolate store in the city of Paris, having even been the official chocolate supplier for Napoleon and the French Court. If this chocolate was good enough for royalty, then you, my goddess, must have some as well. Enjoy the treat and I hope you think of me as you place each sweet nugget into that sinful mouth of yours._

_Always yours,_

_Maura_

Jane's mind was on anything but chocolate at the moment. That was just the first note. Should she dare read the second? Jane might need a cold shower after reading it if it was anything like the first. She took hold of the note that had been attached to the truffles and took a deep breath, steadying herself, before she began to read.

_Dearest Jane,_

_These truffles are made of black chocolate, filled with a ganache of an incredible smoothness, that reminded me of your beautiful eyes. As I sat in the store and tasted this delicate treat, all I could think about was how sweet you tasted on my tongue when last I was able to drink your juices. I dream of your flavor often Jane and I hope, as you eat each truffle, you dream of me._

_Aching to taste you again,_

_Maura_

Yup, that did it. Jane was going to need a cold shower or a nice long hot shower that involved her letting off a lot of pent up desire. Maura always knew how to get her going from just a few well crafted sentences. Jane felt her heart trying to beat out of her chest, her lust demanding a release.

Jane considered for a moment what it would be like when the couple was reunited. Would they even be able to contain themselves? Would they need to disappear for a week to make up for all the lost time and yearning? One thing was for sure, their reunion was going to be spectacular.

R&I

After Jane had worked out her desires in the shower, she had dressed in some sweats and a t-shirt and had plopped down on her couch to eat some chocolate and think of a proper way to thank Maura. It had been awhile since she had sent her a mixtape so Jane was perusing her music collection and songs on Spotify to see what she should add this time.

Each time she placed a chocolate in her mouth, Jane was indeed reminded of Maura's words and had to rein in her libido. But it was worth it as this was the best chocolate Jane had ever had. She found herself making all kinds of inappropriate noises after each piece and was very glad she was all alone so she could enjoy them as she pleased.

While she was getting a playlist together on her laptop, Jane noticed the postcard of the Eiffel Tower and started to daydream about what a trip to Paris would be like. It would be so amazing to have Maura take her to all the famous places but also to show her the hidden gems that only the locals knew. When they would get to the Eiffel Tower, Jane imagined herself proposing to Maura.

That image surprised Jane out of her chocolate induced reverie. Wasn't it a bit early to be thinking about weddings? They had only met two months before, had only spent a week in each other's company, but not even a full week. Sure, they had hours and hours of screen time logged over the last two months but still, did that mean they were ready for marriage? Jane didn't even know if they would be compatible once they were in the same city for more than a few days. And there it was again, the issue of how they would even get to be in the same city again.

Jane pushed her hands roughly into her hair in frustration, forgetting that her fingers were coated in chocolate. All these thoughts weren't going to solve her problems so she might as well just focus on making an awesome mixtape for Maura that will make her angel swoon as hard as Jane had with Maura's notes.

It was as she was refocusing on her task that she noticed something odd about the postcard. Picking it up, Jane looked closer at the postmark, something she had completely overlooked earlier. The stamp said Boston, MA. How could that be? Maura had said she was in Paris and then was heading straight back to Seattle to get back to work. Why would the postcard have a Boston postmark then?

Picking up her phone, Jane decided to text her angel to see what this was all about. If Maura had been in Boston and not told Jane, her angel doctor was going to have a lot of explaining to do.

_Jane: Hey angel, I know you are probably flying right now but I just wanted to let you know I got the postcard and the delicious chocolates. Thank you! :-)_

Jane tossed her phone back on her coffee table, not really expecting a reply, figuring Maura was in the air. So she nearly jumped off the couch when her phone chimed, alerting her that she had a new message. Picking up the phone, Jane saw that it was in fact a response from her angel doctor.

_Angel Doctor: I am so glad to hear that. It took everything inside me not to give in and tell you about the chocolates before. They are so delectable, don't you think? ;-)_

Jane laughed to herself. Maura and her teasing. Jane would never get tired of the mischievous streak that her angel had. It was part of the whole package that Jane had fallen head over heels in love with.

_Jane: Mmmhmm, sooooo good. I have been feasting on them ever since I got them. Well, after a not so quick shower ;-)_

Two could play at that game. Jane was alone in her apartment and had no problem sexting her girlfriend. Maura was on an airplane full of people. Jane smiled wickedly, forming a new plan to have fun with her angel.

_Angel Doctor: Jaaaane, don't tease! You know I can't respond the way I would like right now. :-(_

_Jane: You are the one who is texting me from an airplane. Speaking of which, how is that happening?_

_Angel Doctor: I paid for the inflight wi-fi so that I could catch up on some work on the long flight. It is just a nice perk that I get to communicate with my goddess. :-)_

_Jane: Well your goddess is thinking of other perks to having you as a captive audience right now…_

There was a pause as Jane watched the bubbles on her phone appear and then disappear multiple times, indicating that Maura was typing and deleting whatever she had just said. Jane chuckled, loving that she was getting her angel all worked up.

_Angel Doctor: I suppose this is appropriate payback for what I wrote on the cards that accompanied the chocolates. :-/_

_Jane: Nooo, this is._

Jane then sent a picture of her bare abs that she had just taken, showing just the bottoms of her breasts and the top of her closely trimmed hair that covered her core, having pulled down her sweats to reveal that she wasn't wearing any underwear. She was proud of herself for how artsy it really looked, having chosen a sepia filter that really brought out her skin tone but didn't scream sext pic.

Jane watched in amusement as once again the bubbles appeared and disappeared rapidly. Maybe she really had broken her angel this time. Finally after almost ten minutes of this Jane received a message that not only evened the playing field but flipped the odds completely in Maura's favor.

_Angel Doctor: Oh Jane, that was so cruel, but at least now I can say I have joined the mile high club, even if only by myself. ;-)_

Attached to the text was a picture of Maura's glistening fingers with her tongue just touching the tip of her index finger. That did it. Maura won. Jane had no response but to send back a text with a tongue emoji followed by the shower emoji.

_Angel Doctor: -) goodnight, my goddess._

Jane growled in frustration and put her laptop down on the coffee table with a little too much force. She pawed at her hair again and that is when she realized she had chocolate all throughout it. Well, now she really had an excuse to take another shower. Getting up and making her way to her bathroom, Jane chuckled at her angel.  _God that woman is going to be the death of me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist teasing everyone there. Well, our ladies are getting ever that much closer to being reunited! Just two more chapters before what I know you are all waiting for!


	9. September 29, 2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That moment you all have been waiting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something big happens in this chapter...I wonder if you can guess what it is... ;-)

The next two weeks proved to be extremely frustrating for Jane. Between the increased caseload due to what seemed to be a psychotic trend in Boston that involved a string of unrelated but frequent murders occurring, taking up most of her time, and Maura's unavailability due to her own workload, the couple barely had time to speak to each other. Add that to the looming date of their reunion that was fast approaching, Jane was just a ball of tumultuous tension.

Jane had spoken to Maura about her extravagant gifts so Maura had taken to sending her little goodies, ranging from flowers to various food items. They were appreciated by Jane, knowing this was her angel's way of showing Jane how much she was thinking of her. It still made Jane feel like she wasn't doing enough to reciprocate, despite Maura's adiment words that Jane did plenty.

Jane had made her angel doctor another mixtape that had gone over very well. She received an enthusiastic call from her angel that was essentially a lot of tearful squeals and giggling. Who knew that a few carefully selected songs would mean this much to her sophisticated angel? This time Jane had featured often forgotten love songs about reuniting after some time apart. It had embarrassed her a bit when she was compiling the list but Jane couldn't argue that the songs accurately conveyed how she felt about her angel.

"J-J-J-ane, th-th-this is so beau-t-t-iful," Maura had stuttered out between giddiness and tears. Jane had wished, not for the first time, that she could wrap up her angel doctor into her arms and kiss away the tears that were sure to be streaming down her face. Jane said as much and Maura sobbed harder.

"Jane, soon, my goddess," Maura had whispered. Jane had sighed heavily, thinking that two weeks was still too long. Maura must have interpreted her sigh correctly because she soothing reassured, "I promise, love, all will be better soon." They had fallen asleep on the phone with each other, the call only ending when one of their phones ran out of battery power.

Jane did receive one more letter from Maura in the time between her impending visit. It had surprised Jane since it arrived so closely to when the couple was meant to be reunited but Jane never would turn away one of Maura's missives, her angel doctor having such a way with words that consistently caused Jane to swoon and get immediately wet all at the same time.

_My Dearest Jane,_

_Soon, my love, soon, I will finally have you in my arms again. I will finally be able to kiss those lips that torment my waking and often my unconscious moments. To smell you again, to taste you, oh, then my life will be complete, my goddess. Soon Jane, soon you will be completely mine once again._

_In constant longing,_

_Maura_

Jane had needed a long session in the shower after that one. It was only after she had had multiple releases and come back to her senses while she was fixing herself dinner that she noticed that this letter too had a Boston postmark on the envelope. Her detective senses were tingling and Jane was very suspicious. Jane had picked up her phone and decided to text Maura to see what she could get out of her angel.

_Jane: Hi my angel, thank you for the sexy letter. I had to take a long shower, you minx! ;-)_

Maura texted back with an immediate reply, which was slightly odd but Jane didn't think too much about it.

_Angel Doctor: Sorry I missed the show ;-)_

_Jane: Oh, I am sure I can arrange a private performance for you when you are here in Boston…_

Jane could never resist pushing her angel a bit. This was part of what had made their long distance work, their playful banter. It was Jane was most looking forward to when Maura was finally in her presence.

_Angel Doctor: Such a tease, my goddess…_

_Jane: Only in the best ways :-D_

_Angel Doctor: On that we are in agreement ;-)_

Jane had Maura right where she wanted her and decided it was time to go in for the kill.

_Jane: Angel, quick question, why did your letter have a Boston postmark? Second one that does…_

_Angel Doctor: …_

Jane wasn't sure how she was to interpret that. She watched her phone intently as the typing bubbles appeared and disappeared over and over again. Eventually, after several minutes of watching this with bated breath, Maura responded.

_Angel Doctor: Sorry love, just got called to a crime scene. I will speak to you later. Love you :-)_

Ugh, Maura must be a black belt in avoidance because she had yet again dodged Jane's direct questions about what her angel was up to. Jane thought about how she should feel about the prospect of Maura being in Boston and not coming to see her. Anger started to swell in the pit of her stomach but it was not alone. Mixed in with her anger was also hurt. Jane felt insecure for the first time since the Vegas incident. It was not a pleasant feeling.

R&I

Maura continued to evade Jane's questions, claiming work commitments and Isles Foundation business. Jane was at her wits end. At the same time, though, Maura continued to send little gifts that conveyed her love and desire for Jane. The rollercoaster of emotions was causing Jane to turn into even more of an irritable mess than she usually was.

Luckily, for everyone, the week before the big reunion was to take place, Maura sent Jane an email that had her flight information. When Jane looked at the date of the flight, she let out a loud yell of joy, scaring half of the precinct. Korsak looked at her like she had lost her mind.

"Rizzoli, care to share with the class?" he admonished with a raised eyebrow and a slight grin. Jane felt herself flush, realizing the scene she had just caused in her exuberance, and stood from her desk to walk over to Korsak's so that their conversation could be a bit more private.

"Yeah, sorry," Jane started, rubbing the back of her neck in her typical tell of unease. "Just found out my girlfriend is going to be here sooner than I thought. Two days!" Jane couldn't help how her voice increased in pitch as she said those last two words. It had felt like years since she had been able to feel her angel doctor against her body and she was dying to do it again.

"Ah, well, you going to put in for some leave then?" When Jane tilted her head in question at him and she watched as his grin turned into a devilish sneer. "You know, so you can recover from the 'reunion'..." He used air quotes and that is when Jane's mind caught up to what he was implying. She huffed in annoyance and embarrassment and had never been so thankful for her olive toned skin at this moment.

Korsak barked in laughter and stood, slapping Jane hard on the back. "Ah come on, Janie. Nothing to be ashamed of. You need some time to get reacquainted, take it from me." He winked at her then and that just caused her discomfort to ratch up to another level.

"Oookay, let's get back to work, shall we, Vince?" Jane said testily, stomping back over to her desk and plopping down on to her desk chair. Jane turned to her computer screen and once again saw the flight information and couldn't stop the dopey grin that came over her face. She only realized what she was doing when Korsak started to snicker. When she looked over at him, he dissolved into full giggles.

"Yeah, put in for that leave Rizzoli. Anyone who makes badass Detective Jane Rizzoli look like that deserves your full attention." Jane scowled at him before turning back to her computer. She purposefully didn't look at Vince as she opened up an email to send the request to Cavanaugh for a couple of days off. As she finished her email, Jane felt a presence over her shoulder and when she looked up, Jane saw Korsak looking extremely smug.

"Shut up, old man." Jane tried to control the petulance in her tone but it still escaped and Korsak howled in laughter. Jane just took it, too excited about what she could do with three days of uninterrupted time with her angel doctor.

R&I

Finally, it was the night before Maura was scheduled to fly to Boston. Jane was a ball of nervous energy, having cleaned her apartment from top to bottom several times. She was sure that she could probably eat off the floor, not that she would. Jane felt her face transform into a lascivious grin. Well, there was one thing, or more accurately, someone, she wouldn't mind eating off the floor.

Almost as if thinking such naughty thoughts had summoned the object of her desire, Jane heard her phone vibrate and checking the screen, she saw that it was a text from her angel.

_Angel Doctor: Just about to board. I can't wait to see you tomorrow morning, my love! :-D_

Jane felt like her cheeks were going to split from how wide her smile had gotten from Maura's text. Gathering her wits, Jane responded back.

_Jane: I can't believe that by 7am I will finally get to see you again! Safe flight love! :-*_

Jane dropped her phone on the nightstand and got into her bed, wiggling around in an attempt at getting comfortable. In just a few more hours, her angel would finally be here! Jane forced herself to relax so that she could sleep and shorten the amount of time until she was reunited with her angel doctor.

R&I

The gods must be against them. That's all Jane could think about as she was getting dressed at 5:30 am after getting a call that she was needed at a scene. Cavanaugh had approved her leave but it wasn't set to start until tomorrow and she was still on call that morning. Jane grumbled the entire time she got ready, taking her time to look presentable because she planned to go right from the scene to the airport to pick up Maura. Hopefully, Maura's flight wouldn't be early.

Jane arrived grumpy to the crime scene and her mood only worsened when she realized that there was no ME present to review the body. Jane huffed in annoyance as she stomped over to where Frost and Frankie were, in uniform, having caught the call over the radio.

"Where the hell is Pike?!" Jane growled. "It's bad enough that the guy is so incompetent, but now his suckiness is costing me time with Maura!" Jane was pacing while she was ranting and missed the sound of an expensive black Mercedes pulling up. If she had been paying attention, Jane would have seen the telling look and sly grins that Frost and Frankie exchanged as the figure emerged from the vehicle.

"I mean, how hard is it for him to get out of his little basement lab and do his fucking job?!" Jane continued to rage. Her words drowned out the sound of expensive heels clicking against pavement as they approached the flailing detective.

"I swear, if he isn't here in five minutes, I'm going to-" Jane was interrupted by a voice that she would know in her sleep. Her whole body relaxed as the tension that had been building up melted away. Only a little part of her brain questioned how she could be hearing this voice, here and now.

"You are going to do what detective?" came the honey coated voice of the woman that Jane had been so anxious to see again, a voice that sounded so much better when not filtered through speakers. A shiver swept through Jane's body, her core reacting to the knowledge that her angel doctor was within reach.

Spinning around, Jane had to use every ounce of restraint not to scoop the impeccably dressed woman into her arms and shower her with kisses. Clamping her hands behind her back, she instead said in a surprised tinged voice, "Doctor…"

Maura smirked at the look of shock on her girlfriend's face and extended her hand while saying, "Doctor Maura Isles, new Chief Medical Examiner for the Commonwealth of Massachusetts."

Jane stood gaping like a fish out of water, her brain working overtime trying to process all that she was hearing with what her eyes were telling her. It took longer than it should have.

Eventually at the sound of a throat clearing somewhere off to her left and the suppressed giggles of her boys, Jane took the offered hand and said dreamily, "Detective Jane Rizzoli, homicide."

Maura smiled a big dimpled smile and said in a voice filled with amusement, "Detective, fancy meeting you here." Once that smile appeared, Jane was a goner. Pulling sharply on the soft hand that she still held, Jane pressed her lips hungrily to the full lips of her angel doctor, protocol and professionalism be damned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, our ladies are finally reunited. However, Maura has some 'splaining to do! ;-) Don't worry, I promised fireworks and you will get them...in a couple of chapters :-). Stay tuned!


	10. September 29, 2018 Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunited and it feels so good!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We pick up right after the last chapter...Enjoy!

Jane was pulled out of the heated kiss before it could get too inappropriate when Maura pushed against her chest slightly. Both women leaned their foreheads against each other while they tried to gather their senses and return their breathing to a more normal rhythm.

"Jane, love, um, that was very unprofessional," Maura panted out quietly, aware that they had many eyes watching them. It took a moment for her words to register but when they did, Jane found she didn't care.

"Yes, and so is not telling your girlfriend that you moved to Boston and got a job working at her police department," Jane sassed back, only a little of her irritation on being left in the dark seeping through. Maura pulled back to look at Jane's face and Jane worked hard not to let her anger mask over the fact that she was incredibly happy to see her angel doctor.

"I wanted to surprise you, love," Maura whispered, gazing intently into Jane's eyes. "Surprise?" she stated tentatively. Her angel doctor looked so adorable right now that Jane let her anger fade away in favor of kissing her love again. Maura yelped at first but allowed Jane to give her another lingering kiss before she pushed her away again.

"Jane, I love your enthusiasm, but this is neither the time nor the place. Let's get through this scene and then we can resume this and much, much more in private." Maura's voice had dropped into that sexy register at the end of her statement and Jane felt the wetness increase between her thighs.  _Dammit Rizzoli, get it together. You can do this_ , Jane thought, trying to give herself a pep talk.

"Yeah, ok, of course, Doctor," Jane said loudly as she finally let Maura escape her embrace. Turning, Jane saw all the eyes that were watching them, most of them curious, others amused. All the official folks present had never seen Jane act like this and were intrigued to know who this well-dressed woman was that could turn grumpy Rizzoli into a romantic puddle of mush.

"Doctor Isles, I am Detective Vince Korsak, Jane's partner. Well, obviously, her  _other_  partner," he teased as he winked at Jane. Jane rubbed her temple, realizing what her lack of control would bring. Jane should have known that she would have to endure incessant teasing but when she felt Maura's hand graze her arm as she walked by to where the body was, Jane decided it was all worth it. Her angel was here!

Jane finally snapped out of her stupor and flipped the switch back to Detective Rizzoli, homicide detective. She followed after Maura and Korsak, but not before shooting Frankie and Frost a scathing glare. The smiles and giggling they were doing immediately vanished when they felt the full effect of her look and Jane felt more like herself again. Time to show her angel how much of a rock star she was.

As Maura knelt down to begin inspecting the body after she had pulled rubber gloves from her bag, which Jane was only now noticing, Jane started walking around the scene, voicing her observations.

"The perp clearly came in through the kitchen, the lock is busted, and got our vic from behind, hitting her with the hammer we found under the dining room table," Jane recited as she let her mind play out the scene like she usually did, using her superpower to get an idea of how to find justice for the victim.

"Detective, I would rather not speculate as to what occurred until we have gathered all the evidence and I have had a chance to thoroughly review the body." Jane couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was Maura really chastising her for doing her job?

"I understand that,  _Doctor,_  but it seems pretty obvious that this poor woman was murdered," Jane responded, a little heat to her words. Maura turned then from examining the body and pierced Jane with a hard look.

"Well,  _Detective_ , I do not guess at  _my_ crime scenes. If you would kindly step out so that my team can collect evidence, I will inform you when you are free to compose your theories as to the events without wasting valuable time that we could be processing evidence." Jane was in shock, her jaw dropping to her chest. Had her angel really just dismissed Jane from her own crime scene like a naughty school kid?

Before she could respond, Jane felt Korsak's hand on her arm. "Janie, we can go check to see if the boys have found any witnesses, see if the canvasing has turned up anything." He began to herd Jane out of the room, although Jane's eyes never left the form of her girlfriend who had turned back toward the body and seemed to be unaware of Jane. Jane finally allowed herself to be removed and turned to stomp out back into the street. As her presence became clear to all those outside, many turned and scampered away, familiar with this Detective Rizzoli all too well.

"What've we got out here?" Jane growled out, hands on her hips as she stared back toward the house she had just been forced to leave. How could Maura treat her like that? Her dormant anger from before came roaring back to life, fueling Jane in a way that was not typical at a scene.

As Frankie, Frost, and a few other officers filled her in, Jane was only half listening as she continued to fume over how Maura had treated her. How could she have gone from making out with Jane to dismissing her like she was nothing? That was the rub that kept cycling through Jane's mind as she began to work out some of the leads the boys had found.

This time when the expensive heels were clicking on pavement, Jane knew exactly who they belonged to as was hyper aware of their presence. Maura walked passed Jane without looking at her and said to Korsak as she went by, "the scene is all yours, Detective Korsak. I will go back to the lab with the body to begin the autopsy. You are welcome to observe." With that, she strutted back toward the black Mercedes, leaving all present in a state of unease in her wake.

Jane wasn't going to let this go and so she hustled after Maura and caught up to the doctor right as she was about to get into her vehicle.

"Doctor Isles, do you have a moment?" Jane asked in a barely restrained growl. Her temper was roiling just beneath the surface and it was taking everything Jane had to control it.

"Detective, I have evidence to get to but if you come down to the morgue, in say an hour, we can discuss anything you like then," came the stiff reply from her angel doctor. Jane was taken aback by the rebuff but didn't want to make more of a scene so she just nodded and stepped away from the car. Maura got in and quickly drove off. What the hell had just happened?

R&I

As promised, when Jane went down to the morgue an hour later, Maura was in the office, working at the computer there. It was clear from the scattered boxes and empty walls that Doctor Pike was in the process of packing up his belongings. Jane took a moment to watch her angel in this environment. The time apart since the crime scene had given Jane some perspective on what had occurred. Jane had overstepped some invisible boundary with her angel and Maura was clearly trying to establish what to expect now that she was the ME. Jane took that in stride but she knew she was justified in still being angry over Maura not telling her she had taken the job that would reunite them more permanently.

Steeling herself for this encounter, Jane knocked lightly on the open door to get her angel's attention. Maura looked up and gave her a tentative smile as she said, "come in detective. Please close the door behind you." Jane felt like she had just entered the principal's office and that image was both frightening and hot at the same time.

Jane did as she was told, turning away from her angel to shut the door. Suddenly, without making a single sound of warning and with the quickness of a panther attacking its prey, she was pressed up against the door, a warm firm body painting itself to her back. Hot breath surrounded her neck and a silky voice tinged with desire spoke breathily into her ear.

"Goddess, you are so sexy in work mode. It took everything I had not to ravish you at the scene." Jane felt a rush of arousal course through her body. This was such a dramatic swing from the Maura who had only an hour ago dismissed her so offhandedly.

"Maur, I don't know what to do. I want to do so many things right now but I really don't want you to scold me again," Jane whimpered, feeling Maura's hands working there way across her back, squeezing her buttcheeks before moving to spin Jane around.

"I'm sorry love, I know I overreacted. I didn't factor in my reaction to you when I took this job." She placed a gentle kiss to Jane's lips before pulling back to look at her sincerely. "I run a tight ship and it is going to be very different to what you are probably used to. I really should have warned you before hand but I was so intent on surprising you."

Jane felt some of her anger fade but not all of it. Reaching out to pull Maura against her body, Jane placed her own sweet kiss to Maura's upturned lips. "As much as I was mad at the way you treated me, I'm not gonna lie," Jane rasped as she kissed Maura again, just because she could, "it was really kind of hot." Maura laughed as Jane kissed her again, and again, and again.

Eventually, Maura pushed her away, and extracted herself from Jane's strong arms. "As much as I really want to keep doing that, we are at work Jane. We will have to come up with some rules about that, but trust me, love, I have plans for you later." Maura winked at her salaciously and Jane had to fight back the moan that wanted to escape.

"You are going to make it very hard for me to stay professional if you keep doing that," Jane growled. She saw Maura's pupils constrict and felt that was enough of a small victory for now. Jane started to make her way out of the office when something important occurred to her.

"Maur," she whined as she looked at her angel doctor with what she knew was a particularly pathetic look. "I took the next two days off so that I could spend all my time with you, getting 'reacquainted' as Korsak put it. If you are here working, then I will be home all by myself." Jane pouted at the thought. She finally had her angel doctor here in Boston and already circumstances were working to keep them apart.

Maura gave her a dopey smile, her adoration clear in her eyes, as she made her way over to Jane once again. "My love, did you really think I wouldn't allow for some time to get reacquainted myself? I was only at the scene this morning because Doctor Pike had a family emergency. I don't officially start until next week. I promise, love, we will have  _plenty_  of uninterrupted time together." She sealed her promise with a lingering kiss to Jane's pouty lips and Jane didn't try to hold back her moan this time, the effect of the kiss ratcheting up her longing for her angel doctor.

Jane pushed her back gently and, letting a wicked smile take over her lips, teased, "Doctor Isles, we are at work!" Maura's melodic laughter rang in the office and Jane felt her heart soar as she basked in the sound, in person, after so much time apart.

"I love you Detective Jane Rizzoli." The look Maura gave her while she declared her love was enough to cause Jane to swoon. Apparently, Maura liked the look because she leaned in for one more long, slow, thorough kiss before stepping back.

Jane sighed with her eyes still closed and slowly came back to earth before replying, "I love you too Doctor Maura Isles, Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts." She gave her angel a goofy grin before her face turned neutral. In a sterner voice, much like she would use on a perp in the interrogation room, Jane added, "and don't think you're off the hook on this surprise. You have a lot of explaining to do, Doctor Isles."

Jane watched as Maura's face became a mixture of arousal and fear, something that Jane didn't know until that moment was a turn on for her. Her own arousal must have been evident on her face because Maura's softened a bit, some of the fear leaking off the gorgeous face of her angel.

"I promise, Jane, that I will tell you everything," Maura said sincerely. Then with a naughty smirk, she added while looking up at Jane through her eyelashes, "and I will accept any punishments you deem fit for my transgressions." Jane felt her juices flowing freely within the confines of her pants and knew she had to get out of there before they did something very unprofessional in Maura's office.

Gulping down her desire, Jane grumbled, "tonight, doctor. My place." She didn't wait for her angel doctor's response as she turned on her heels and quickly fled the office. Jane vaguely heard Maura's honey coated voice floating down the hallway in response.

"I cannot wait, detective."

R&I

The day had been longer than either woman planned but they were able to get enough evidence to bring in a suspect. Jane used her effective interrogation techniques to get a confession and all that was left was extensive paperwork before they could hand the case off to the DA. Korsak, being the best partner in the world, offered to do it so that Jane could leave and finally be reunited with her girlfriend. She did have to endure a parting shot from her partner though.

"I will take care of this on one condition Rizzoli," Vince had said in his gruff manner. Jane had looked at him expectantly, unable to read his face for once. Eventually he had cracked and gave her a sly grin as he said, "make sure you worship that beautiful woman the way she deserves." Jane felt equal parts embarrassed and proud at his comment. It was true, that was Jane's plan, but it was weird to have her middle-aged, thrice married, partner saying such things at work. He laughed in Jane's face and he shooed her away. "Go get your doctor, Janie."

And that is exactly what she had done. Jane had hurried down the stairs to the morgue, too impatient to wait for the elevator. She had just exited the stairwell when she almost crashed into the heavenly body of her angel.

"Jane!" Maura gasped, reaching her arms out to hold Jane to soften the blow of their bodies colliding. "I was just on my way up to let you know that I was done for the day." Maura's hands began to roam causing Jane's mind to go blank as her desire was once again awakened by her angel doctor.

Unable to find words, Jane did the next best thing and claimed Maura's lips in a searing kiss. Maura allowed it and even allowed Jane entrance into her hot mouth, moaning as Jane explored its depths. After several moments, the couple needed air and they broke apart, gasping slightly.

"Please, Maur, let me take you home now," Jane pled, her own hands beginning an exploration of the body that she had been fantasizing about touching for so many weeks. Maura leaned into her touch and began to pepper light kisses along Jane's jawline before snuggling into her neck.

Letting out a deep sigh of contentment, Maura replied, "I will follow you anywhere, love." Jane squeezed her angel tighter to her before reaching for her hand and leading them to the elevators. Once they entered, Jane pulled Maura to her again and kissed her chastely.

"Anywhere?" Jane asked, needing confirmation. Maura just nodded earnestly and Jane had to claim her lips again. They only broke apart when the doors opened and Jane quickly led them out of the precinct, never letting go of her angel doctor's hand.

"Jane, we can take my car. I think you might enjoying driving it," Maura teased lightly. Jane's eyes lit up when she remembered that Maura had shown up in a sleek newer model Mercedes. At the same time, the reminder also served to ignite Jane's anger at being left in the dark about such a large decision that had brought her angel to her what appeared to be permanently.

"I will drive your car only because I have always wanted to drive one of these, but this does not absolve you from your sins, Maur." Jane narrowed her eyes at Maura as the shorter woman handed her the keys as they approached the car. Maura looked adequately chastised and gave a short nod as she eased herself into the passenger seat. Jane smirked to herself. Yes, she was upset about what Maura had done but not enough to ruin their first night together. She had plans for her angel and Jane wouldn't let anything get in the way.

The couple arrived at Jane's apartment quicker than they should have, Jane having gotten a little carried away with the high performance vehicle at her disposal. Maura had only admonished her a few times but eventually had just laughed and smiled as Jane was like a teenager who had just gotten their license as she zoomed around the city to her home.

"Okay, Maur, I will take some points off your record after that," Jane said with the biggest smile across her face as she exited the car. Maura just shook her head as she gracefully made her way around to the vehicle's trunk. She looked at Jane expectantly until she got the jist of what she was being asked and popped the trunk. Maura made to take two large suitcases out of the trunk and Jane hurried over to take them from her, her manners suddenly kicking back in.

"Angel, not that I am not glad you are finally here, but were you planning to move into my apartment?" Jane tried to pose the question as a joke but she heard some of her trepidation in her voice.

Maura tilted her head and gave her an unreadable look before she said, "I have been staying at a hotel as my things are on a truck on their way here from Seattle as we speak. I had thought you would want me to be with you during our first few days together so I packed up everything and checked out...but, if-" Jane stopped her short, the crestfallen look on her angel's face enough to chase away any nerves she felt at seeing the large suitcases.

"Angel, love, I want you here, with me, always. I was just surprised, that's all. I am still getting used to the fact that this isn't a short visit and that your life is here now. I just need some time to adjust, ok?" Jane gently cupped Maura's cheek as she looked deep into her eyes, conveying the honesty of her words and the love she felt for her angel doctor.

Maura's furrowed brow relaxed and she graced Jane with her full dimpled smile that always set Jane's heart aflutter. "Okay, my love. We have a lot to discuss and I would rather not do it out in the street." She looked at Jane pointedly until Jane realized where they were and resumed getting the luggage out of the car and made her way up the stairs that led to her building.

"I have to warn you, Maur, my place isn't probably what you're used to. I cleaned up but I just want you to know-" Jane was in the midst of unlocking the door when she was cut off from continuing by Maura's reassuring hands squeezing her hips affectionately.

"Jane, all I care about right now is that I get to be here, with you, touching you, kissing you. We could be doing that in a ditch for all I care. I just want you, my goddess." Maura's voice was so full of love that any remaining insecurities Jane had about her home were vanquished.

Taking a deep breath, Jane cast a shy smile to Maura as she said, "okay, well then, let's go. I need to do more of all that stuff you just said and I can't when I have your two giant suitcases weighing me down." She winked at her angel to take some of the sting out of her words and finally pushed open the door so that she could climb the stairs to her apartment.

After opening the door and storing the suitcases in her bedroom, Jane returned to the living room to find Maura standing in the middle, doing a slow rotation as she took in the space. Jane realized that Maura had seen the room from various angles as they had Skyped and FaceTimed and that she was putting the fragments together with the reality. Jane waited with bated breath for her angel to speak once she was done with her perusal.

Finally, Maura looked at Jane with an easy smile and said, "this is very you. I am so glad to finally be here. I feel like I know this place as much as I know my own after all our screen time." Maura put her purse on a side table and slipped out of her heels, dropping four inches as she stalked toward Jane. Jane felt her heart start to race at the feral look that was starting to take over Maura's previously relaxed features.

"Jane, I know we have a lot to discuss, but right now, I only have one thing on my mind," Maura whispered as she invaded Jane's personal space, wrapping her arms tightly around the slim waist and pressing her face back into Jane's neck. Jane instinctively wrapped her own arms around the small body of her angel and nuzzled her nose into Maura's hair, inhaling the scent of the woman she had been yearning for for almost three months.

"And what might that be, doctor?" Jane rasped, her voice having dropped an octave at the close proximity of her angel and the clear desire that her love was showing as her hands started to probe Jane's back, moving down to grasp her backside possessively.

"I am waiting for my punishment which I really hope involves you fucking me," Maura exhaled into Jane's ear as she tugged the earlobe there in between her teeth. Jane moaned loudly and immediately moved her hands to Maura's firm derriere and, without hesitation, lifted the smaller woman up into her arms, Maura wrapping her legs around Jane's waist in a natural way, as if they had practiced the move for years.

Jane turned and began making her way to her bedroom, moaning as Maura continued to tug on her ear with her teeth, followed by nipping at the skin from her ear to the throbbing pulse on her neck.

"I have waited so long for this Maur," Jane gasped out as Maura continued her assault. Maura hummed in agreement. As Jane eased them both onto her bed, pushing Maura down into the mattress, her blonde curls splayed out like a halo on her pillows, she was struck with so much desire she knew that making love to her angel would have to wait.

"So long Maur. I want to go slow and worship you like the angel that you are, love, but I need you so badly right now. Please tell me you are okay with me devouring you first. I promise to do the other stuff later." Jane watched as Maura licked her lips at Jane's words and she nodded eagerly. The green eyes she adored had been reduced to black pools of red hot lust and Jane knew she had her answer.

"Excellent," Jane said as a wicked grin took hold of her lips. "Now, about that punishment…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know a lot of you wanted the fireworks in this chapter but I decided to tease you a bit more muahahaha. Actually, it felt natural for this to happen before they got down to reacquainting themselves. Next chapter will have the fire, I promise. Until then!


	11. October 1, 2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy times, maybe? ;-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It turned out a little different than I had originally planned but I think you will like it. Enjoy!

Jane awoke feeling sore and stiff in the best way possible. This was the start of the third day that she had her angel doctor in her bed, draped across her body as the exhausted woman slept off another night of wild, athletic sex. Jane thought about all that they had done over the last 48 hours and she couldn't help the big, stupid grin that spread across her face.

That first time together had been fire. Literally fire. In the course of taking Maura hard against the wall, her angel had kicked over a lamp and it had shorted the circuit causing a small spark to leap from the socket onto the bedspread. A small fire had started and since both women were in the throes of ecstasy, it took them much longer to recognize that there was a distinct smell of burnt fabric in the air and that the room was filling up with smoke.

Her angel doctor had acted quickly once she had come down from her climax and managed to put out the fire with minimal damage. The couple had laughed until their sides hurt after the shock had worn off. They knew their reunion would be hot but never had they predicted it would be incendiary. After a quick change of the sheets and bedspread in addition to opening several windows and fanning the room, the couple had gone right back to the activity that started the whole ordeal, spending the rest of the night challenging each other to see who could give more orgasms. Sometime in the early hours of the morning, the women had collapsed into an exhausted tangle of limbs, both having lost count and completely satisfied to declare a tie.

They had awoken much later that morning, still intertwined, and after a shy hello and gentle kisses, their desires had taken hold once more and they were off at it again. Except this time, true to her word from the night before, Jane had taken things slower. Maura had tried to encourage her to speed things along but Jane had pulled back from the insistent lips that she would never tire of and looked adoringly at her angel.

"Maur, we have done nothing but ravish each other for the last ten hours. I promised you I would make love to you. Please let me do that now." Maura's pout had quickly morphed into a wide grin, dimples popping out. Jane had had to lean down and kiss that face.

After they had kissed softly and leisurely for a few moments, Maura had moved her face to Jane's ear and whispered, "Please, Jane, love me like only you can."

Jane had moaned and proceeded to do just that, for the next two hours. By the end of that time, both women were finally sated and spent the rest of the day napping off and on, quickly grabbing food from the kitchen for sustenance. However, after the sun went down, both women had recouped their energy and the more wild, athletic sex that they were both so good at resumed, leading to Jane being in her current state.

"Hmm, Jane, I can hear you thinking," came the mumbled honey coated voice of her angel doctor from somewhere along her shoulder. Jane smiled wide and turned her head to see a sliver of hazel orbs peeking out of small slits in the clearly sleepy angel doctor's face. She looked absolutely adorable and Jane couldn't resist planting a sloppy kiss to the kiss swollen lips.

"Mmmm, you still taste like me," Jane rasped, her throat sore from the endless amount of screaming over the last two days of their lovemaking. Maura liked when Jane was loud and Jane really couldn't control her reactions to the expert ministrations of her angel. Jane was going to have to write apology notes to all her neighbors and maybe have Maura help her make some kind of sweet treat to go with them.

"Considering that the only thing I have had to eat since around noon yesterday is you, that is not surprising in the least," Maura teased, causing Jane to bark out a laugh in surprise. She loved when her angel turned into a naughty minx. It was part of what kept their relationship so fresh and exciting and now that Jane was able to experience the comments in person, she could respond how she had always wanted to.

Flipping their positions quickly, Jane pinned Maura to the bed with her body, making sure their tender centers were aligned as Maura instinctively wrapped her legs around Jane's bottom when she opened her legs to accept the detective between them. Maura let out a deep moan when Jane adjusted her hips slightly, rubbing their clits together. Jane felt moisture begin to pool between them, unsure whose it was.

However, Jane didn't want to get distracted, which was so easy with her angel doctor finally here, in her apartment, in her bed. Propping herself up on one elbow, Jane took her other hand and caressed Maura's side lightly, eliciting another moan from her angel. When she found the delicate rib cage, Jane squeeze slightly, causing Maura to rock up into her hips. Jane looked lovingly at Maura and then allowed a wicked grin to slip onto her lips.

Before Maura knew what happened, Jane was tickling her by digging her fingers in between her ribs, peels of laughter emanating from both women, Jane in triumph and Maura in surrender. After a few moments, Maura was pleading breathlessly, "St-st-stop Jane! I surrender!" Jane stopped immediately and removed her offending hand and slide it up behind her angel doctor's neck so that she could hold the woman still. They stared at each other for a long moment, engaging in an intense gaze that conveyed both of their love, and then Jane crashed her lips to Maura's, unable to stay away any longer.

Just as quickly as she started, Jane abruptly pulled away and jumped up out of bed. Maura gasped in surprise at the sudden cool air that was wafting over her body in the wake of Jane's departure. "JANE! Where do you think you are going?!" Maura demanded. Jane just smiled at her angel as she made her way out of the bedroom and headed toward the kitchen.

As she was walking down the hallway, Jane tossed over her shoulder, "I believe a certain someone was complaining about being fed a strictly Jane Rizzoli diet, so I am going to fix that." She heard Maura's loud groan at her words and Jane just laughed her way down the hall.

Jane began to fix them some fresh cut fruit and some scrambled eggs for protein. They did need to keep their strength up if they were going to continue with what Jane hoped they were going to be doing for the rest of the day. Jane also went to grab several bottles of water out of the fridge, aware that they would also need to hydrate.

When her arms were full but before she could turn around, Jane felt the warm, naked body of her angel doctor melt onto her back, arms wrapping around her waist tightly. "I should hate you for leaving me like that, but seeing how industrious you have been, I cannot really be upset with you, detective," was purred into her ear before teeth tugged at her earlobe. This time it was Jane's turn to let out a groan, not being able to reciprocate anything with her arms full of water bottles.

"Maur, you aren't playing fair. Let me put this down and then I'll show you how industrious I can really be," Jane rasped out in a slight whine. Maura just snickered in her ear before sucking on her earlobe. Jane felt wetness coat her thighs, her ears one of her prime erogenous zones, which, of course, her angel knew.

"Now, now, I think you promised to feed me before any of that can happen, Jane," Maura scolded, but she did let go of Jane. Jane spun around and tossed the bottles on the counter before scooping Maura up into her arms, her hands gripping the firm backside of her angel doctor. Maura wrapped her legs around her slim waist and Jane placed her angel preciously on the opposite counter. Jane grabbed the bowl of cut fruit and handed it to Maura. Maura looked at her quizzically as she took a piece of melon into her mouth and Jane just smirked at her as she spread Maura's legs wide.

"You have your breakfast, I want mine." Then Jane sank to her knees and went ate her doctor for breakfast.

R&I

After Jane had brought Maura to her second orgasm of the morning, she slipped from her aching knees and grabbed one of the water bottles, drinking the whole thing in one go. She had earned that after her efforts. Maura lay panting, slumped on the counter, eyes glazed in her post orgasmic state.

"J-J-ane," Maura choked out, her voice hoarse after Jane's attention. "I'm sorry about your bowl." Jane turned to look at Maura with a wide smile, seeing the scattered pieces of the bowl that used to hold fruit. Maura had tried to act nonchalant when Jane started going down on her and continued to eat her fruit, but then Jane had kicked things into another gear and Maura had soon after lost her grip on the dish, fruit and dish fragments scattering all over the kitchen floor.

"I would say it was worth the sacrifice, wouldn't you, doctor?" Jane asked cheekily. The loving glazed look she received was answer enough. Jane took Maura into her arms again to help her off the counter and around the broken dish, making sure she didn't step on any of the ceramic pieces.

Jane couldn't help responding to Maura's earlier comment as she directed her to the dining table, so she placed her lips close to Maura's ear and whispered, "now, you're the only thing I've eaten this morning." Maura laughed her glorious melodic laugh loudly as Jane placed her on a chair. She looked up at Jane adoringly so Jane leaned down and gave her a chaste kiss.

"I'm going to clean up your mess," Jane chided, and as Maura started to respond, Jane continued, "and finish making us a real breakfast. I think we both need some non-us nourishment." She smiled her biggest Rizzoli grin to take the sting out of any of her words and went to finish what she had started before Maura interrupted.

Within a few minutes, Jane was placing a plate of fresh scrambled eggs, some wheat toast, and the rest of the fruit that hadn't been thrown on the floor earlier. Maura gave her a sweet kiss in thanks and then began to stuff her face. Jane just giggled, shaking her head, as she too tucked into the food. They really were going to have to take more food breaks.

When Maura was done, she pushed away her plate and patted her slightly extended stomach. "So good, thank you Jane." She flashed another dimpled grin and Jane felt her desire stirring, never able to get enough of this woman. Maura must have seen the lust sneak into Jane's eyes because she held up her palm, signalling to Jane to stop whatever she was planning.

"I am going to need at least thirty minutes to digest, my goddess. Perhaps we could speak about a few things during that time. After I do the dishes, of course." Maura was so prim and proper sometimes, even when she was sitting naked at Jane's dining room table, having just scarfed down her breakfast. But, Jane could never deny her angel doctor anything so she shrugged her shoulders in acquiescence and allowed Maura to remove their plates.

"What would you like to discuss, doctor?" Jane asked formally, crossing her arms over her bare chest, feigning seriousness. Maura shook her mess of blonde hair at her and rolled her eyes.

"Firstly, I think we need to speak about the fact that I am now living in Boston." Well that was like a cold bucket of water being dumped on Jane's libido. Jane was all seriousness now that this topic had been brought up, and she sat up straighter in her chair, giving her full attention to her angel doctor.

"Yes, let's," Jane spat out. It came out harsher than she meant but she still had some residual anger about the whole thing. They hadn't discussed this at all over the last two days, too busy getting reacquainted physically after spending over two months only talking. Maura gave Jane an apologetic look as she continued to wash the dishes.

"I am sorry, Jane. I wanted to surprise you. I will say that I was only ever in Massachusetts twice for only a few hours at a time. I flew in quickly to do two interviews with the governor's staff and then with the governor himself, when he offered me the job. I wasn't ignoring you. I didn't want to get your hopes up if this didn't work out. And I would rather be able to come here now, in October, to stay than to see you for only a couple of hours and have to leave for good."

Jane let all of Maura's words wrap around her brain as she processed them and she felt some of her ire start to fade away. It was true. Despite thinking that a few minutes with her angel where better than none, Jane knew deep down in her heart that it would have broken her to have her angel ripped away after just a few kisses.

"Fine, oh logical one," Jane huffed in agreement, not wanting to give Maura a full pass on her actions. She had already punished her plenty that first night, well and the second. Jane let an evil grin show on her face, causing Maura to swallow hard.

"Whatever you are thinking about will have to wait for another 23 minutes, Jane," Maura said, trying to sound stern but her words had come out a little breathy. Jane smirked as she said, "if you say so, Maur." Maura took several steadying breaths before she picked up their conversation from before Jane had interrupted them with her lecherous looks.

"As I was explaining, I just arrived in town a day or so before I saw you at the crime scene. It took so much of my will power not to go straight to you and start making up for lost time. But I was set on surprising you." Jane looked at her angel with a quirked eyebrow, considering her doctor closely.

"And how was this surprise supposed to work? I was going to go to the airport to meet your flight. Were you going to drive to the airport and let me pick you up?" This part of Maura's plan had been bothering Jane since Saturday.

"Well, my initial plan was to be on that flight but then Doctor Pike had a family emergency and the governor asked me to come out earlier to cover, just in case. It was all very last minute. I hadn't quite worked out what I was going to do and then the call came in for the body and it all worked out, well, not for the poor victim." Maura looked down in shame, realizing how callous that must have sounded. Jane forgave her instantly, knowing what her angel meant.

Getting up from her seat, Jane made her way around the kitchen counter that was separating them and turned her angel into her arms, not caring about the soapy hands that wrapped around her and dripped down her back.

"Maur, I'm so happy you're here. I know you didn't wish for some innocent person to lose their life to make your surprise work. You are the kindest, most generous person I know." Jane bent down and kissed Maura's lips softly. Maura hummed into the kiss and tried to deepen it. Jane pushed her away slightly before teasing her angel.

"Ah, ah, doctor. I was given medical advice that we had to wait another," Jane glanced at the clock on the wall in her living room, "17 minutes before we can participate in any strenuous activities." Maura pouted as she slapped Jane on her bum with a wet, soapy hand. Jane grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand away. "Doctor, I am sure you know that still constitutes strenuous activity."

Maura groaned as she stepped out Jane's embrace, "ugh, I've created a monster." Jane grinned cheekily as she replied, "yup, you're monster." Maura returned the smile and pushed Jane away so that she could finish washing the pan that Jane had used to cool the eggs.

" _Anyhow_ , there is something I think we should speak about before the next 16 minutes run out," Maura said, her tone returning to it previous serious state. Jane leaned against the counter, her hip jutting out as she watched her angel closely. She waved her hand, encouraging her doctor to continue.

"It has to do with where I will be living now that I am in Boston." Jane felt her insides clench at this topic of discussion. As much as she wanted forever with her angel doctor, Jane knew it was too soon for them to live together. They had only spent a grand total of five days in each other's presence and Jane really wanted this relationship to work out, to be her forever. Jane was tense as she waited for Maura to continue. Maura cast a curious glance at Jane and must have seen how anxious she was. She gave Jane a small smile and finally continued.

"I have been looking at houses," Maura started, staring intently at Jane to try to gauge her reaction. Jane seemed to relax a bit so Maura felt she could continue. "Before I made a final decision, I was hoping you would come look at them with me." Maura had said the last bit softly and followed her words with a shy smile. Jane gave her a hesitant smile in response before nodding her head.

"Sure, Maur, if you want. I don't really know about stuff like that, but I'll go with you, of course." Jane shrugged playing off whatever the reason was behind Maura's asking her to go house hunting with her. Her response didn't seem to satisfy her angel, since Maura was looking into the sink with forlorn eyes. Jane couldn't stand that look in her angel's usually bright eyes.

"Hey, Maur, talk to me. What's wrong?" Jane pleaded, willing to do or say almost anything to make things right. Maura looked up at Jane with watery eyes and Jane took the woman into her arms again, this time sex the last thing on her mind. Well, maybe the second to last thing as she felt Maura's warm, bare skin against hers.

"It's just, well, I mean," Maura fumbled around, burying her face in Jane's neck. It was so rare for her angel doctor to be so flustered that Jane couldn't help the giggle that escaped. Maura removed her face and glared at Jane. "It's not funny," Maura stated petulantly as she pouted. Jane giggled some more but kissed the pout off her angel's lips.

"Just tell me, Maur. Whatever it is, it will be ok," Jane reassured her angel doctor, running her hands in gentle, soothing circles along her back. Maura looked up at her so openly that Jane felt her heart ache at how much she loved this woman.

"Jane, I want you to come look at houses with me because I hope that sometime in the near future, you and I will be cohabitating, and I would like to find a place that you would want to cohabitate with me in." Maura nodded her head slightly as if proud of herself for getting all that out. Jane had had a feeling that this is what her angel was getting at before but this time, it didn't scare her as much. Maura had said near future and that could mean anything but the fact that her angel doctor was considering her in such a big decision did not go unnoticed.

Feeling herself getting a bit emotional, Jane pulled Maura back against her and mumbled into her hair, "that sounds amazing Maur. I would love to find an appropriate cohabital place with you." Jane, of course, couldn't resist teasing her angel for using a thousand dollar word when a ten cent one would do. Jane felt the pinch to her bum and gave out a little yip.

"I will allow you to make fun of me this one time because you agreed with me. But just so you know, Jane Clementine Rizzoli," Maura paused and tilted her head so she was looking right into Jane's wide brown eyes, "that is your one pass. You do it again, and there will be consequences." Jane felt a shiver travel through her body at the words and the tone her angel had just used.

"Noted", Jane said in a sultry tone, unable to hide her arousal from her voice. Looking at the clock in the living room, Jane noticed that 15 mins had flown by during their discussion and that in two minutes she would be allowed to finally get back to what she had been thinking about at the dining room table.

Her lust must have shown on her face as well because Maura followed Jane's eyes and looked at the clock. Slipping her hand behind Jane's neck, Maura pulled Jane down to just within kissing distance. Before their lips met, Maura growled out, "close enough. Take me to bed, my goddess." Jane wasted no time and picked up her angel doctor and rushed them back to bed where the spent the rest of the day reminding each other that they were loved, wanted, and adored.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter to go! Thank you for coming along on this ride! Please let me know what you thought of the chapter. Stay tuned for a special Halloween chapter that will be the conclusion to Letters From An Angel!


	12. October 11, 2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A special NCOD chapter.

The newly reunited couple continued to enjoy their uninterrupted days together. Eventually they came up for air, and Jane formally introduced Maura to her mother and Korsak over a dinner at the Dirty Robber. Her boys, Frankie and Frost, were there, of course, and everyone had a great time. All present could see how much love there was between the two women and when Jane had gotten up to go to the bathroom, her mother had followed her. In the hallway outside of the bathroom, Angela grabbed Jane's elbow lightly, pulling her to a stop as she looked at her earnestly.

"Janie, she's lovely." Jane could see how sincere her mother was being and it filled up a space in her heart that she didn't realize had been missing anything. Having her mother's approval about her life partner was not something that Jane thought she needed. But now that she had it, it meant everything.

Smiling broadly at her mother, Jane responded with pride, "yeah, she really is. Ma, she's my angel." Jane couldn't keep the reverent tone out of her voice as she looked back down the hall to where her angel doctor was laughing with the boys and Korsak. The melodic tone carried to Jane and she felt her heart soar as it always did at the sound.

"I have never seen you this happy, this open before Janie. It's beautiful," Angela said with tears in her eyes. Jane did something uncharacteristic for her when it came to her mother: she pulled the woman in for a tight hug. Jane never initiated these when it came to Angela Rizzoli but being with Maura, it really had opened Jane up. Angela let out a gasp in surprise but then burrowed into the hug, squeezing Jane, taking advantage of this unexpected affection from her oldest child.

"She makes me want to be better. Loving her is the easiest thing I have ever done, Ma. I can't describe it." Jane gave her mother one last squeeze and then gently pushed the older Rizzoli away, having reached her limit for affection from people who were not her angel doctor. Angela looked up at Jane with teary eyes and just smiled a watery smile.

"It looks good on you, Janie." Angela patted Jane on the arm and then turned and made her way back to the table where Boston's finest were making her angel laugh so hard she was holding her side.  _She looks good on me_ , Jane thought before turning to finsih her journey to take care of her biological needs.

R&I

Once Jane's time off was up, it was difficult for Jane to leave Maura. They had agreed Maura would stay with Jane while she finished house hunting but Maura wanted to decide on a house before she started work full-time. Doctor Pike was back in the office for now and Maura wanted to use her free time wisely. Jane had stopped panicking as much about Maura living with her and even kind of liked the idea of them living together soon.

After work for the next three days, Maura dragged Jane to several different houses throughout Boston. Jane went, kicking and screaming of course, but it was mostly for show. She knew she would be spending a lot of time in whatever space Maura chose and Jane was happy that Maura valued her opinion so much.

The first place they saw was in the newly redeveloped Seaport District of Boston. It was right along the waterfront, which used to be off limits to the kind of society that Maura belonged to, but now, had lots of sleek restaurants and the new Institute of Contemporary Art museum. The place Maura was considering was a condo in an old warehouse looking building. Jane was not that impressed by the outside but the inside was ridiculous. The real estate agent took them around and the place looked like it came right out of a magazine.

It was three bedrooms, with two and half bathrooms and had a chef's kitchen that looked like it belonged on the set of Gordon Ramsey's TV show. It was ultra modern and kind of lifeless. Jane didn't like it at all despite the amazing views you could see from the wrap around floor to ceiling windows. Maura oohed and ahhed as the agent took them around and showed them all the features. There was also a rooftop terrace that was common for the building and it had a gas fireplace and more incredible views of the city Jane had known since birth but had never seen like this.

The agent left them to discuss the place without him loitering around and Maura turned to Jane with a huge smile on her face. Jane tried to replicate the excitement but it was difficult. Jane had grown up in a home that felt lived in. It was alive with energy and family. This place felt like a museum and Jane didn't think she could ever be comfortable in there. But, if her angel wanted it, then Jane was not going to stop her angel from getting what she wanted.

"What do you think, Jane?" Maura asked excitedly as she spun around in a slow circle with her arms outstretched, taking in the 360 view of the waterfront and the ocean. Her angel looked so free and happy.

Jane hated to bring her down and so she sucked it up and said in her most convincing voice, "It's great, Maur!" Something must have been off in her tone because her angel doctor turned toward her and dropped her arms to her sides and fixed Jane with an severe stare. Jane started to squirm under the intense scrutiny and had to look away.

"Jane…" came the stern voice of her angel, a tone she had only heard a few times and knew it was her angel doctor's no nonsense voice. Jane picked her gaze up and refocused on her love who had now crossed her arms over her chest, inadvertently pushing up her impressive bosom that momentarily distracted Jane.

When Jane's eyes finally met Maura's again, she saw the amusement there and realized that the act had not been unintentional and that her angel had played her. Jane shook her head as she chuckled and moved forward to take the smaller woman into her arms. She kissed her angel on her forehead before spinning her around so that she could hold Maura from behind and they could enjoy the scenic views.

"Maur, it's nice, like really nice. But," she hesitated briefly, but when she felt the squeeze of her angel's hands on her arms, Jane continued, "it just doesn't feel like a home. It's really cold but I'm sure with your things in it, that will change." Jane tried to take some of the sting out of her words and hugged Maura closer to her body. It was a bit cold up here, as it was the beginning of October and fall had finally come to Boston.

Her angel sighed against her and melted back into Jane's embrace. "I suppose you are right. I grew up in homes like this one and so it is just what I know." Her angel said this just above a whisper and Jane realized that she may have insulted Maura with her assessment of the condo.

Jane was just about to try to take her foot out of her mouth when her angel spoke again, this time with much more confidence in her voice. "I want a home that's warm and full of love and life. Because that's how I feel now. I want my home to reflect what I have found with you, Jane." Maura turned around in Jane's arms and placed a loving kiss that was just on the naughty side of sweet. Jane deepened the kiss and the couple felt their desires start to heat up, warming them against the fall breeze coming off the water.

Just as they were about to take things a bit further, the sound of a throat clearing brought the couple back to the present and they realized where they were. Laughing to themselves as they untangled their limbs, the couple turned around and saw the blushing face of their realtor.

"Have you made a decision, ladies?" he asked, trying to keep a professional face despite what he had just interrupted. Jane looked at Maura and raised her eyebrows in question. Maura smiled back at her with a radiant look and responded.

"We are going to pass. Please show us the next listing." Jane kissed Maura on the cheek and intertwined their fingers as she held her hand and proceeded to follow the agent off the terrace and back to their cars. Maybe house hunting wasn't so bad after all.

R&I

The second place they saw the next night was in Back Bay. Jane didn't even want to know how much the place they were looking at cost. Jane knew that her angel was well off between her own work and the trust she had from just being an Isles. But as they pulled up to the brownstone that was typical in this part of Boston, Jane realized that the house they were looking at took up three floors.

"Maur, this place is huge! Why would you need this much space?" Jane exclaimed as she craned her neck up to look at the building after she had put the car in park. Silence met her question and so she turned to look at her angel who was blushing and looking out the window, avoiding Jane's gaze.

Jane had reached out to her angel doctor and took her hand in both of hers and began to play with her fingers, knowing Maura liked when Jane did this. It had worked and soon Maura was looking at Jane with a beautiful smile, her cheeks rosy from her sustained blush.

"What gives, Maur?" Jane prodded gently, wanting to know what caused her angel doctor's embarrassment. Maura went to look away again and Jane took one of her hands and gently took Maura's chin and guided the gorgeous face of her angel back to her. Maura looked very shy as she wet her lips in preparation for her answer.

"Well, Jane," she started and blushed more before she continued, "I was planning for the future. For some...potential additions." Maura flushed again and Jane thought she looked adorable. Then Maura's words struck her and Jane sat back in her seat heavily, letting go of Maura's chin but not of her hand. Maura rushed onward, "not in the near future, I promise. I just thought it would be prudent to plan ahead and I would prefer not to have to buy another home later on and it just made sense to do it now and-"

Jane quieted her angel's rambling with a single finger to her full lips. Jane eased forward once again and kissed Maura gently, before swiping her tongue across her angel's bottom lip, deepening the kiss when she was granted access just for a moment. She didn't pull away completely after breaking the kiss, but leaned her forehead against her angel's and just enjoyed the closeness.

Eventually, Jane felt she needed to address the many words that had come from her angel doctor. "Maur, I like that you're looking to the future. That part doesn't scare me. Much." Jane added the last part with a chuckle as Maura pulled away to look at Jane with her soft hazel eyes filled with love. Maura smirked at her then and Jane felt her core clench.

Shaking her head to focus, Jane continued, "I want it all with you, Maur. The house, the kids, everything. I just need time. You just got here a week ago. I don't want to rush into anything and ruin the best thing that has ever happen to me. Okay?" Jane asked earnestly, pleading with her angel to understand where she was coming from. Jane meant every single word. Maura was here forever as far as she was concerned. But that also meant that they didn't have to take such big steps so soon.

Maura held her gaze for several moments before she leant in and gave Jane a chaste kiss. She then pulled Jane into a hug and whispered against the shell of her ear, "Am I really the best thing that has ever happened to you?" Jane hugged her angel more tightly to her, pressing her lips to the elegant neck that was within her reach.

"By far, the best of the best of the best." Maura laughed in that melodic way she had and Jane felt her heart fill with the love she had for this incredible creature who she could call hers.

"Ok, Jane. Should we just skip this one then? Based on the pictures I viewed online, this will definitely not meet your tastes. It is a bit more homey but it is quite expansive with five bedrooms and four bathrooms." Maura had moved away so that she could see Jane's reaction to this news. She wasn't disappointed as Jane's eyebrows were practically crawling off her face.

"Seriously Maura!?" Maura just giggled at Jane and patted her lovingly on the cheek.

"I'll call the realtor and tell him that we have to cancel tonight." Maura pulled her cell out of her purse and began to look for his number. As she found the number and connected the call, she turned and gave Jane a particularly wicked grin. "Besides, I think I can think of some much more pleasurable activities to occupy our time this evening." She shot Jane a wink before she started speaking in her most professional tone to the agent.

Jane swallowed thickly as her arousal tightened her throat. Her angel was just the right mix of naughty vixen and heavenly being. Jane sent up a silent prayer of thanks to whoever had deemed her fit to have this incredible woman in her life.

R&I

The next night found the couple going on their last house hunting expedition. Jane was in much better spirits this evening because Maura had been very giving last night when she thanked Jane for accompanying her on these tasks. So giving in fact, Jane had been a little sore all day and the boys and Korsak had found every opportunity to make fun of her for it. Jane really hadn't cared though because she was in too good of a mood to let their teasing get to her. Her wide grin all day had been unnerving to all the police officers at the precinct and Jane had enjoyed throwing them off balance.

This time when Jane pulled up to the house, she immediately felt a sense of calm settle over her. The house was still fairly large but the exterior had such a welcoming vibe. Maura turned to her with a bright smile spread across her angelic face and this time Jane didn't hesitate to return it. They exited the car and were met in the driveway by the realtor.

"This single family Beacon Hill home was built in 1899. It has four bedrooms and three and a half bathrooms. It also has a small guest house at the back. Additionally, there is a fenced in yard that has a lovely garden. The interior was recently exquisitely remodeled so all the fixtures are brand new and will come with the home upon purchase." The realtor continued his spiel as he led the women through the front door and into the very open plan living room.

Jane stopped listening as she took in the space. It was decorated quite minimally but she could see the potential here. There was a nice fireplace along one wall that she could see a nice big flat screen TV mounted above. Jane pictured her angel and herself snuggled on the couch watching a movie, the fire roaring as they got distracted by their combined body heat and started making out. Jane smiled to herself.

"If you follow me, the kitchen is right through here." Jane drifted back into the conversation long enough to hear the agent and, almost like being led by the Pied Piper, Jane followed. The kitchen was a beautiful, modern kitchen but had a nice island that gave it a more old world feel. Angela Rizzoli would love this kitchen! Apparently, her angel did as well because she squealed in such an adorable way that Jane had to reach out and pull the smaller woman in for a kiss to her head of blonde waves.

"Jane! This is perfect! I could do so much with this. It almost matches my kitchen in Seattle to the last detail!" Maura was gushing as she walked around and took in the room. It warmed Jane's heart to see her angel so happy.

It also made Jane realize that living with Maura wasn't really all that scary. The little that she had seen of this house so far already felt like home to her. And that feeling only continued to grow as they were led from room to room. There was a finished basement that would make an excellent work out room. Jane could envision her punching bag in one corner and all of Maura's yoga stuff in the other. They could work out together in their preferred ways. The thought both cheered Jane and caused a wave of arousal to course through her. Watching her angel's beautiful body stretch and move through all the yoga poses would probably make Jane forget all about working out, having only one thing on her mind.

Jane was brought out of her reverie when she felt Maura's arms wrap around her waist from behind. They were standing out in the nice big backyard where their realtor had left them to think about the house. Jane placed her hands over Maura's that were resting on her stomach and interlaced their fingers. Maura tucked her head over Jane's shoulder and spoke breathily in her ear.

"So, Jane, what do you think?" Her angel's tone was devoid of emotion but Jane knew it was for her benefit only. She could practically feel her angel doctor vibrating with how happy she was with this house. Jane couldn't deny that it was pretty perfect. She could see herself living her with her angel and one day their little rugrats.

Deciding to tease her angel just a bit, Jane just hummed as she tilted her head to the side, bringing a finger to tap against her chin, mimicking deep thought. Maura was having none of it and tickled her ribs while nibbling on the sinews in her exposed neck. Jane let out a yip in surprise and quickly captured Maura's hands in hers before turning around to address her angel.

"I love it, Maur. This is really a great place. It's modern but feels like it could be a home," Jane finally answered, sincerity leaking all over her words. Jane was rewarded with a blinding smile from her angel doctor and before Jane knew what was happening, Maura launched herself into Jane's arms.

"Oh, Jane, I am so glad! I saved this one for last hoping you would love it as much as I do!" Maura covered Jane with kisses and Jane enjoyed the attention. It was only after Maura captured her lips in a heated kiss that Jane realized what her angel had said.

Pushing her angel away slightly, breaking the kiss, Jane arched an eyebrow at her angel and asked, "did you just say you saved it for last?" At Jane's words, her angel flushed with embarrassment, realizing she had been caught. Her angel tried to give her an innocent smile as she nodded slowly.

"You set me up!" Jane exclaimed, incredulous to how devious her angel could be. Jane realized that Maura had gotten away with it because she hadn't once lied about how she felt about any of the places. Oh, her angel was good!

Maura giggled and stood on her tiptoes to kiss Jane on the tip of her nose. "Yup!" her angel said triumphantly, popping the 'p' for emphasis, a trait that Maura had picked up from her. Jane scooped up the smaller woman and twirled her around as she tickled her and kissed her simultaneously.

Eventually, when Maura was squealing in delight at the assault, Jane put her angel back onto her heeled feet and encompassed the smaller woman completely with her long, lean frame. "I love you, Doctor Isles, despite your devious ways," Jane sighed out, loving the fact that she had her angel here, in Boston, with her and that she would not be leaving, especially if Jane had any say in it.

Maura giggled again before she hugged Jane back fiercely and replied, "and I love you Detective Rizzoli, my goddess who loves my devious ways." Jane couldn't help shaking her head at the cheeky response before tickling her angel once again. This house would be a home and soon enough it would be Jane's home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last full chapter of this story. I will be doing a short update for Halloween. Thank you so much to all of you have come with me on this unconventional sequel to Fancy Meeting You Here. Stay tuned for more...
> 
> P.S. Did any of you catch the reference to the date? ;-)


	13. October 31, 2018 Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A special Halloween finale!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here is the Halloween treat. It ended up being longer than I intended but I am sure you all aren't complaining. ;-) Enjoy!

Maura had been able to close on the house ridiculously fast thanks to an all cash offer. Jane was amazed what could be done when you had what seemed to be an unlimited amount of money at your disposal. Jane had even contemplated whether her angel doctor had secretly already bought the house before showing it to Jane, never having gotten the full story on how well she had been set up Jane. Either way, the moving trucks with Maura's possessions from Seattle had arrived just a few days after she was handed the keys to the house and within a few more days, the Beacon Hill residence was starting to look like a home.

Maura still stayed with Jane for most of that time though, even when Maura's furniture had arrived. Jane had asked her why and her angel had said that she felt like her home was wherever Jane was. Jane had been touched by those heartfelt words, of course, but also realized the implication of that statement. Maura hadn't pushed for Jane to move into the home in Beacon Hill but she did make comments like that that insinuated what her preference was.

Jane was able to hold off on having that discussion though because Maura had started work full time and as typically happened around this time of year, there was suddenly a rush on murder. The cases piled up and both the detectives and the medical examiner's office worked overtime to close them as quickly as they could. Maura and Jane quickly developed a rhythm at work and soon, they were a well oiled machine that was closing cases left and right. The captain was happy and Maura had heard from the governor that he was very pleased with how she was settling in.

So it surprised the couple when things finally slowed down a bit and they found that Halloween was just two days away. Both women liked the holiday, albeit for different reasons. Jane loved dressing up as her favorite superheroes and going trick or treating in the fancy neighborhoods where they gave out the good candy when she was a kid. Now that she was grown up, she still enjoyed dressing up and handing out candy and sometimes, going to some pretty adult parties where she could pick up a woman who liked how she looked in spandex. This year that was obviously not what Jane had in mind. The only one she wanted appreciating her body in spandex was her angel doctor.

Maura loved Halloween because it was the one day that she could really let loose and shed her repressed breeding. She didn't have to be Doctor Maura Dorthea Isles, heir to the Isles fortune. Maura could be anyone she wanted to be and quite often, due to her love of graphic novels and anime, what she wanted was to dress up as her favorite animated characters. Typically, Maura would attend masked parties in Seattle, where she could disappear among the crowd in her best cosplay. It had been fun but Maura knew that this year would be a different experience now that she had her goddess.

The couple talked about what their costumes should be and what they should do for the day. Halloween was in the middle of the week this year, so no big parties would be happening. They had missed the parties that had taken place the weekend before, thanks to their heavy caseload, so that just left dressing up to hand out candy. Jane had explained to Maura that her house in Beacon Hill was in a prime location to have lots of kids come by, the posh neighborhood known for handing out the best candy. Jane herself had begged her mother to take her and her brothers to Beacon Hill because it was rumored that they gave out full sized candy bars and money! Of course, Angela Rizzoli had not given in and by the time Jane was old enough to drive herself there, she felt silly going door to door when she stood at 5'9.

So, Jane had convinced Maura to decorate her new home and for the couple to give out candy for the kids and then host their own "crazy" Halloween party with a guest list of two. Maura had wanted to do a couples costume but Jane had insisted that they chose their own and if they were really as in sync as they usually were, the costumes would go together anyway. Maura had accepted the challenge and gotten that wicked look in her eye that Jane knew meant her angel was plotting. Jane knew she would have to bring her A game, not wanting to be outdone by her angel doctor.

Soon, Halloween was upon them and somehow the couple had been able to leave work early to prepare for their evening. They had agreed to get ready at their own homes, that way they could surprise each other when Jane went to Maura's for candy distribution and their private party.

Jane was feeling pretty confident in her choice of costume, having enlisted Frost to help her get the supplies together for what she had planned. He had given her a sly grin when she revealed her planned costume and Jane suspected that her best friend had intel about what Maura was going to wear. However, Frost had been like Fort Knox with the information. So Jane had just accepted his help and hoped that she would hold her own against her angel, who Jane knew could pull off some awesome cosplay.

Jane arrived at Maura's just before five o'clock, figuring that the kids wouldn't be going around until a little after dinner. It had to be a little dark to get the full effect of Halloween. As Jane exited her car, she took in the decorations her angel had put up. She had to admit she was impressed. The front walkway looked like it was leading to a cemetery, spooky music playing along the way adding to the atmosphere. Jane smiled to herself as she walked up to the front door. She knocked loudly, despite having a key, wanting Maura to get the full effect of her costume when she opened the door.

Jane should have known that she was the one that would be bowled over by her angel's costume. When the door swung open, standing in front of her was none other than Harley Quinn, big oversized mallet and all. Maura had chosen the version of Harley that had her in the skin tight black and red spandex, jester hat adorning her head and white face paint with a black bandit mask covering her eyes. Jane felt her mouth go dry and her thighs get drenched at the same time.

Jane almost forgot what she was wearing, so surprised by Maura's costume. However, when Jane finally made eye contact with her angel Harley, she was quickly reminded. Maura's mouth was opened in an O shape and her hazel irises were quickly disappearing. Jane recovered then and gave her patented Rizzoli smirk.

"J-J-J," Maura sputtered out, clearly at a loss for words. Jane felt even more smug as she walked up the step that was separating her from her angel. Maura stepped back to allow Jane to come in but her eyes never stopped running up and down her exposed body in her costume.

"Not tonight, Harley. The name is Ivy. Poison Ivy," Jane husked as she stepped into Maura's personal space, shutting the door behind her, and making sure her voice dropped an octave as she stalked toward the smaller woman. She watched as Maura's eyes dilated the rest of the way, no color left in her eyes except black pools of lust.

Before Jane could lean in and claim the lips that she would never tire of, the doorbell rang and she could make out the excited high pitch voices of children just on the other side. Looking at her angel Harley with desire in her eyes, Jane rasped, "to be continued," before turning and grabbing the bowl of candy that was on the table beside the door and greeting the kids.

R&I

Maura was a dripping wet mess for the two hours that she and her goddess, aka Poison freaking Ivy!, handed out candy to the droves of children who came through the well to do neighborhood looking for the best candy. Maura had taken Jane's instructions to heart and gotten full sized candy bars of all kinds, some with nuts, some without, ensuring that even children with allergies could still have a nice treat on All Hallow's Eve.

It was almost torture watching Jane in her red wig and skin tight black and green spandex that showed off all her lean musculature moving fluidly around her home. All of Maura's thoughts were on what could possibly lie underneath the costume as Maura could not make out a single line indicating Jane was wearing any underwear. And Maura had looked. Very hard. For the past two hours. The couple had tried to sneak some sexy time in between trick or treaters but they had had a steady flow of children. Maura had had to be satisfied with heated looks exchanged between them expressing the longing that they both felt at seeing their girlfriend dressed up as DC Comics two smartest, sassiest villains.

Maura ruminated on how serendipitous it was that she and Jane had chosen these particular women. In the comics, Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy had recently gotten married. Maura tried not to think too much about what this could mean for her future with Jane, her detective reluctant to even think about moving in with her in the home they had picked out together. They had barely spent two nights in the house since Maura had gotten everything settled. She had done her best to make it a reflection of both her and Jane. It was frustrating how stubborn her goddess could be!

Maura was startled out of her ruminations by the sound of the door closing loudly. Maura looked up to see her Poison Ivy leaning heavily against the door, an empty candy bowl hanging from her hand. Jane looked tired but on closer inspection, Maura could see that her Ivy's eyes were alit with lust.

"That was the last of them. Let's turn off the light and get to our own Halloween celebration," Jane said as she carried out the first part of her statement. Maura felt her heart begin to race in anticipation of what the rest of their night would hold. If Maura had any say in it, it would be earth shattering sex with mind-blowing orgasms.

Maura put down her big mallet and went to step to her Ivy but without warning, Jane turned around and scooped Maura up in her strong arms, bridal style. Maura let out a yelp in her shock but then giggled when Jane began to carry her toward the couch.

"Why must you always carry me everywhere, Jane?" Maura joked, knowing that her detective liked to feel like her personal protector, even though Maura, on many occasions now, had done the same to Jane.

Jane chuckled as she placed Maura gently on the couch before moving to cover her with her lean frame. She shrugged adorable before replying, "something about you makes me want to have you in my arms whenever I can." Maura didn't have time to swoon before Jane captured her lips in a slow, lingering kiss. Their tongues met as they both moved to deepen the kiss and a loud moan that was a combination of both of theirs echoed throughout the living room.

After some making out and heavy petting, both women had kiss swollen lips and a pool of moisture captured in their spandex. The couple also realized that although the spandex was great to look at, it was not really conducive to having easy access for the types of activities that both women had in mind. Maura finally pushed Jane away from her lips when she felt her detective start to try to rip the offending material off her body.

"Tsk, tsk, Ivy. You should learn to take more care. If you wanted me out of this, all you had to do was ask," Maura teased as she trailed a finger along Jane's swollen lips.

Jane smirked before she snapped at the finger, taking it into her mouth and sucking slowly. The action sent whatever moisture Maura had left in her body down to her dripping center. Yes, ok, now would be the time to get out of their costumes. Maura growled as she used her full strength to push Jane off of her. Since her detective wasn't expecting that, she fell unceremoniously onto the floor and cast an incredulous look up at Maura.

Maura couldn't help the peals of laughter that escaped her lips. The look on Jane's face was too much, especially as it transformed into a sneer as Maura continued to laugh at her. When her Poison Ivy started to pout, Maura toned down her amusement and gave Jane a hand back up to the couch.

"I'm sorry love but you looked so cute," Maura said kissing the still pouting lips. The image was almost too much, her goddess dressed as the alluring Poison Ivy yet pouting like a child who had their favorite toy taken away.

"Not funny," Jane said petulantly. Maura had to work hard to restrain her laughter.

"You are most assuredly right Jane. I'm sorry you were not prepared for Harley Quinn's mighty strength," Maura teased as she kissed Jane again sensually. Jane moaned into the kiss, seemingly forgetting her previous annoyance.

After both women were left breathless, Maura looked at Jane's blown pupils and said in a lust ladened voice, "take me to bed Jane." Maura watched as Jane swallowed audibly and licked her lips. A wave of desire hit Maura's heated center at the action.

"I'll take you to our bed," Jane said seriously. Maura was confused at the distinction, but when Jane nodded, as if confirming some unspoken pact, Maura's eyes widened. Did she mean-?

"Yes, Maur, I want to move in with you. I want to make this our home. And I'm going to start by taking you to our bedroom and making love to you in our bed."

Maura didn't have time to respond before she was back in Jane's arms being carried to their bedroom. She wrapped her arms around Jane's neck and nuzzled into her neck. This really was her favorite holiday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's a wrap folks! Thank you all who came along on this story with me. I may write more in this world but I currently don't have any plans. Maybe when the comic conventions start again next year, I will be inspired. Thanks for reading and let me know what you thought!
> 
> P.S. To those who were wondering what the significance of the date of the last chapter was: In the US, October 11 is National Coming Out Day! I thought it was fitting that Angela would give Jane her approval in a chapter with that date.


End file.
